Una larga espera
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: 9 meses de sorpresas, 9 meses de nuevas experiencias, 9 meses de nuevos retos, 9 meses de mucha paciencia, 9 meses de espera...eso es lo que les aguarda a la pareja más famosa de Nerima.
1. MES 1: La Noticia

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**UNA LARGA ESPERA**

MES 1:La Noticia

Ella estaba mirándose en el espejo sumamente nerviosa, cepillaba su cabello sintiendo como las manos le temblaban, no era para menos… estaba que el nudo en el estómago que sentía no la dejaba pasar bocado, la sensación de estrés que abarcaba su cuerpo la tenía alterada, y lo peor de todo es que nadie la entendía…aun no podía decir nada, y eso era lo que más la alteraba, bueno eso o…saber la verdad.

Dejo el cepillo luego de pasarlo más de unas doscientas veces por sus azules y cortos cabellos, se vio en el espejo y frunció el ceño ante su imagen, tenía el cabello completamente aplastado de tantas veces que se lo cepillo, parecía una ñoña…frustrada con su demasiado prolijo y aplastado peinado se lo sacudió con las manos de forma acelerada, para luego pasarle las manos por encima para acomodarlo, y al lograr ese resultado natural habitual sonreír satisfecha. Sintió como golpeaban la puerta, para luego sentir su angelical voz.

-Akane… hermanita… puedo pasar?-preguntó de forma serena.

-Claro Kasumi…pasa…-dijo para después suspirar por milésima vez en el día.

-Pero Akane…aun no te has peinado?-pregunto curiosa al ingresar.

Ante su pregunta frunció el ceño, para después decir levemente enfadada.

-Así estoy bien Kasumi…ya me peine demasiado…

-Bueno como quieras, igual al natural te ves linda- ella sonrió por su comentario, siempre sabía cómo levantarle el ánimo sin intenciones-Quieres que te maquille?

-Mmmm…no Kasumi…mejor…así al natural, no crees?-dijo levemente alterada, no quería saber nada más de arreglos, no soportaba estar sentada siquiera, la quietud la alteraba más.

-Como gustes…estas un poco nerviosa…

-Tú crees?-preguntó con cierta ironía, ironía que su hermana jamás capto cabe decir.

-Es tu graduación simplemente Akane, no es para exagerar…-decía mientras la veía caminar como león enjaulado de una lado para el otro del cuarto, si seguía así la terminaría mareando.

-Si verdad?...-decía mientras se comía las uñas y veía la hora, aún faltaban dos horas, DOS, y los nervios la consumían, estaba que ni ella se soportaba-Solo es mi graduación…no hay que exagerar…-decía intentando mantenerse serena- porque digo…si es como resulta ser…todo estará bien…cierto?-vio a su hermana asentir- él también estará contento verdad?-su hermana suponiendo que se refería a su prometido volvió a asentir sin abandonar su sonrisa- y no se asustara…no es así?-decía cada vez más alterada, para volver a ver a su hermana asentir- es que…es algo que hicimos juntos!y…enfrentaremos juntos!y…si estamos unidos…nada más importa verdad? verdad Kasumi?-decía con la respiración agitada ya.

-Aaammm…si-dijo ella ante no entender cuál era el miedo que su hermana sentía, por las dudas se animó a preguntar- Akane…tu estas así por la graduación tuya y de Ranma?

-Kasumi…-dijo de manera más seria mientras tomaba asiento- péiname…-pidió a la vez que le extendía el cepillo.

-Si hermanita- dijo feliz mientras procedía a cepillarle el cabello, le haría un hermoso peinado-te dejare muy bonita-dijo mientras tatareaba feliz.

Akane solo suspiro de manera cansina mientras volvía a ojear el reloj. "Maldición!1 HORA Y 58 MINUTOS! Demonios!" gritaba internamente frustrada, sintiendo correr por ella la agonía de la lentitud del tiempo.

...

Iba a paso decidido hacia ese lugar que tanto conocía, con esa persona que conocía la misma cantidad de tiempo, sintiendo como a cada paso la distancia parecía crecer, sin poder creer lo lejos que se le estaba haciendo, sin darse cuenta que era ella la que cada vez hacía más lentos sus pasos.

Cuando al fin llego a su lugar objetivo, lleno de aire sus pulmones mientras tomaba la puerta para abrirla, largo todo el aire a través de sus labios, y con una mirada decidida se adentraba al lugar.

-Doctor Tofú…llegué…-dijo con la voz temblando, muerta de miedo.

…

Iba de regreso a su casa, con ese sobre blanco sobre su pecho sintiendo como su corazón latía a prisa mientras su mente estaba perdida en otro lugar.

"LO SABÍA!LO SABÍA!DEMONIOS!...que voy a hacer ahora?o mejor dicho…que vamos a hacer?...esto…esto no estaba en nuestros planes…que hará cuando se entere?...y si se asusta y se va?...no…no Akane!él jamás haría tal cosa…sería incapaz…bueno quizás se asuste un poco…bueno…un poco mucho…o…un poco mucho bastante…o…demonios!se va a cagar hasta las patas!" pensaba con pesadumbre y un aura depresiva rodeándola. "Ya basta!si piensa por una mismísima centésima de segundo irse…lo agarró a mazazos y lo ato al pie de la cama!sí!y por las dudas lo amordazo también…también podría ponerle ropa negra…mmm...de cuero…mmm…y un látigo por si se porta mal…" pensaba sonrojada con los pensamientos completamente desviados. Pero al darse cuenta de su despiste sacudió la cabeza, alejando sus locos pensamientos y retomándolos "pero que te pasa Akane!por kami!...mira las cosas que imaginas en esta situación!bueno…lo mejor es decírselo lo antes posible, y después…veremos que sucede, y si piensa irse!lo mato!" pensaba al final con el dedo índice levantado y miranda amenazadora, para luego tocarse el vientre y mustiar para si con una tenue sonrisa.

-Estaremos bien…tú no te preocupes de nada…-y suspirando levemente retomaba sus pasos regresando a su casa mientras guardaba ese sobre en sus ropas, mejor se apuraba antes de que se den cuenta de su ausencia y la buscaran, sobre todo el cabezotas de su prometido, ya en poco partirían para el Furinkan por la graduación y ya todos deberían estar listos, se lo diría después de eso, era decisivo…pensaba en sus adentros, volviendo a instalarse esos malditos nervios en su cuerpo.

…

Estaba en su habitación ya pronta para salir, cuando siente a su prometido golpear la ventana anunciándose, para al segundo ingresar ya que la ventana estaba abierta, mientras después de ingresar decía.

-Akane…estas preciosa…-mientras la tomaba de la cintura-no puedo creer que al fin este momento haya llegado, al fin no más colegio!- decía con una sonrisa mientras después besaba sus labios de forma dulce y la ceñía más a su cuerpo.

-Ranma…-mustiaba luego de su beso- que haces aquí? Ya nos vamos no?-preguntó intentando disimular sus nervios, no consiguiéndolo con mucho éxito.

-Si…pero quería verte antes, ya que afuera no podré besarte…ni abrazarte…ni nada…extrañe no dormir contigo anoche…no sabes cuánto…-mustió sobre sus labios para luego morderle el labio inferir viéndola de forma apasionada.

-Ranma…no hagas eso…-decía mientras alejaba levemente su cabeza para que no la siga provocando- ya nos vamos…

Él hizo un puchero ante su negativa, para luego decir lastimero.

-Pero Akane…ni un rapidito?-pedía empleando todo su encanto Saotome en el proceso, esta vez estaba usando su faceta de cachorro mojado, esa nunca fallaba…bueno…casi nunca.

-No Ranma…-decía no sonando muy segura mordiéndose el labio inferior y desviando la vista, pero de reojo lo veía, para volver a desviarla, odiaba cuando hacía eso, le era casi imposible decirle que no- Basta!nos vamos y punto!sino…esta noche tampoco dormirás conmigo!-dijo como advertencia, haciendo que él la viera con los ojos grandes y mirada de súplica.

-No me hagas eso…-y hacía un nuevo puchero- te extraño…no me gusta dormir solito…

-Entonces…no me insistas y…vamos…-decía indiferente intentando reprimir su sonrisa ante lo adorable que se veía.

Suspiro lastimero al ver que no estaba funcionando su encanto innato " Sera que estoy perdiendo la chispa? Mejor practico un poco más…" penaba en sus adentros, pero sus carraspeos lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

-Ejem…ejem…Ranma…

-Si Akane?-pregunto tranquilo.

-Y?

-Qué pasa?-pregunto sin entender, vio como desviaba su vista hacía su mano, y sonriendo nervioso la retiro de su glúteo izquierdo para luego agregar con mirada inocente- No tengo idea como llegó hasta ahí…-viendo como alzaba una ceja de forma sarcástica, para luego suspirar frustrado y soltarla de una vez.

-De verdad Ranma…tenemos que irnos-en eso siente el llamado de Kasumi pidiendo que bajen para irse yendo ya- ves?

-Está bien…oye Akane…-dijo con una linda sonrisa mientras la volvía a tomar de la cintura y le daba un corto beso- Te amo…

-Y yo a ti…-dijo con una boba sonrisa, desde que estaba con ella había olvidado su "problema", pero al recordarlo, la volvieron a atacar los nervios llamándole a él la atención.

-Estas bien?-preguntó con intriga.

-Si…mejor sal de una vez, así termino de arreglar todo y bajo si?-vio como asentía y dandole otro corto beso se desprendía de ella y se subía a la ventana, para ella llamarlo antes de que desapareciera de su vista-Oye Ranma…

-Si?-preguntó de cuclillas desde la ventana.

-Después de la graduación…hay algo importante que quisiera hablar contigo…-dijo inquieta.

-Está bien…pero…porque no ahora?-pregunto sin entender la necesaria espera, si era importante no entendía porque no se lo decía ya.

-Mejor después…

-Está bien, te espero abajo, no demores!-y con una sonrisa se desaparecía de su vista.

-Uuuuffff…tranquila Akane…todo saldrá bien…todo saldrá bien…-se repetía mientras de nuevo esos nudos en el estómago la invadían.

…

La graduación fue en absoluta calma, bueno dentro de las excentricidades del director, pero fue bastante normal en términos generales, todos sus amigos lograron graduarse para su suerte, así que estaban que harían una fiesta, Ranma le daba igual ir, y a pesar que desde un principio Akane pensaba ir ahora no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo, y por más que sus amigas le insistieron, con la excusa que se sentía mal no molestaron más.

Luego de que la reunión terminara ya se retiraban con su familia, pero ella logro excusarse de que iría a comprar algo y Ranma con la excusa que la acompañaba se fue con ella. Ya solos caminaban uno al lado del otro, no iban de la mano ni nada ya que nadie se podía enterar de lo suyo, eso era algo de mutuo acuerdo, así que ninguno objetaba nada, la vio muy callada así que quiso sacarse una duda.

-Pensé que querías ir a la fiesta…porque cambiaste de idea al final?

-Es que…no estaba de ánimos para ir…-dijo serena mientras iban rumbo al río.

-Akane…que te pasa? Toda la graduación has estado rara, y…te ves como nerviosa…tiene que ver con lo que querías decirme?-preguntó intrigado.

-Si Ranma…tiene que ver…-dijo ella decaída, temiendo su reacción.

-Y cuando me lo vas a decir?-pregunto nervioso.

-Cuando lleguemos al río- dijo ella sin verlo todavía.

Él solo asintió por más que ella no lo viera, mientras pensamientos muy alejados de la realidad invadían su mente. "Sera que…quiere terminar la relación?...como ahora que nos graduamos quizás quiera irse a la universidad…y dejarme por un chico de esos todo inteligente y que se comen los libros…será verdad?" pensaba con horror, "NO…ella no puede pensar eso…pero…si me dijo que me ama…y…yo a ella…no puede hacer eso!...y si se quiere ir de la ciudad?...y si consiguió una beca para irse del país a mis espaldas? Como demonios voy a hacer para seguirla hasta otro país?!yo una beca no consigo ni de barrendero…" pensaba con pesadumbre, " Y si me dice que ya no me ama? Por eso anoche ya ni dormir a mi lado quería…pero…si estábamos bien…ella estaba de acuerdo con mantenerlo en secreto!fue idea suya!...demonios Akane!porque me haces esto!no es justo!yo te amo…y tu…y tu…" cada vez se angustiaba más por sus ideas y su aura depresiva crecía, pero intento alejar esas ideas mientras sacudía su cabeza, "No!basta Ranma…aun no te dijo nada…mejor…mejor espera a ver que tiene para decirte…" y ante no aguantar la intriga dijo desesperando ya.

-Caminas muy lento!-y tomándola en brazos de repente, se iba a los saltos y una velocidad increíble hasta el río, dejándola anonadada del cambio brusco de velocidad.

Luego de un minuto y treinta segundos llegaba agitado con el corazón latiendo acelerado, para colocarla con delicadeza en el piso y luego decir serio.

-Ya estamos en el río!ahora habla!a donde te vas?!-exigió alterado, con el miedo latente en su ser.

Akane parpadeo incrédula ante lo rápido que llego a destino, lo peor es que ya no tenía más excusas para darse, se lo tenía que decir, pero su pregunta la dejo una tanto desubicada.

-Irme? A donde se supone que deba irme?-pregunto sin entender.

-No se…dímelo tú!-exigió con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues…ni idea…-explico sin entender, tanto su pregunta como su actitud.

-Como que ni idea?no te vas de la ciudad?o del país?!porque mira que si te vas del país Akane yo no sé cómo!aunque sea nadando todo el océano Pacífico y Atlántico te sigo!ok!no me importa que te vayas a la Antártida igual!viviré rodeado de horribles pingüinos! Moriré de frío!pero de mí no te alejas!eres mi prometida!y por lo tanto ningún chupa-traga libros te alejara de mí!de acuerdo!-dijo sin respirar y viéndola ceñudo dejándola a ella aturdida de tantas información y disparates junto.

-Es-espera Ranma…yo no me voy a ningún lado…ni…a ninguna universidad…-explico sin saber que pensar ni que más decir, fue lo único que llego a entender, entre el tema de los pingüinos y los traga-chupa qué? …no importaba…se perdió en la lista de disparates…no entendió nada más.

Él ante sus palabras se relajó instantáneamente para luego parpadear incrédulo y luego decir.

-Cómo?...no me ibas a decir que te ibas?-pregunto descolocado.

-No Ranma…no tiene nada que ver…como vas a pensar eso? Y que eso de los traga-chupa o chupa-traga no sé qué?-pregunto sin entender.

-Nada…no me hagas caso-dijo con una radiante sonrisa mientras tomaba sus manos y la veía feliz, era un gigante alivio para su alma saber que no se iría- Pero...que ibas a decirme entonces?-pregunto curioso.

Ella suspiro nerviosa, había llegado la hora, mejor lo decía sin vueltas.

-Veras Ranma…esto que te diré es importante…

-Si…

-Y…nos cambiara la vida a ambos…

-Si…

-Y…conllevara mucha responsabilidad, obligaciones, y retos…

-Si Akane…

-Y…es …es…que…yo…verás…yo…estoy…estoy…

-Ya basta! Dime de una vez que mierda sucede!-exigió desesperado.

-Estoy embarazada!-dijo de golpe ante la presión, listo…ya lo había dicho, ahora que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Él ante sus palabras sintió como quedaba en blanco, el mundo se le perdía a sus pies, y su corazón de detenía unos segundos en su ritmo al igual que su respiración, Akane le pasaba la mano por enfrente de sus ojos esperando que reaccionara, pero nada…estaba completamente ido…perdido en su mente o vaya uno a saber dónde…al ver que nada conseguía, le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza con su mazo, esperando su reacción haciendo que cayera seco en el piso, para luego parase instantáneamente y decir más recuperado sin prestar atención a que casi lo noquea con su mazo.

-Em…embarazada?-preguntó en pánico.

Ella solo asintió angustiada.

-Y…es mío?-pregunto aun aturdido sin darse cuenta de las preguntas que hacía.

Ella lo vio ceñuda para luego exclamar- Que clase de pregunta es esa?! idiota!claro que es tuyo!

-Eh…sí..pe-perdón…cl-claro que es mío…por supuesto…es que…aun no caigo…estas segura Akane?-pregunto turbado.

Ella asintió volviendo a tener esa expresión lastimera mientras le entregaba algo que sacaba de su bolso.

-Que…que es todo esto?-pregunto con duda ante no saber que era.

-Son los cinco test de embarazo que me hice que compre en la farmacia…y ese sobre tiene el resultado de muestra de sangre que me hice…todo dio positivo…así que si aun así dudas de si lo estoy...pues no se me ocurre que más pueda hacer para comprobarlo…-explico lastimera.

-Tanto?-pregunto incrédulo-pero Akane…con uno no era suficiente?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Quería estar segura!-dijo de brazos cruzados mientras se le aguaban los ojos.

-Y…porque recién me lo dices?o sea…porque no me contaste eso y así…estaba contigo?-pregunto dejando todo eso a un lado tomando de nuevos sus manos.

-Es que…yo…no quería asustarte por si no era…tenía mis dudas…-explico mientras lágrimas acudían a su rostro- mira no más como te pusiste…casi te mueres del susto…-decía entre hipadas.

-Pero Akane…ven acá…-decía con una sonrisa mientras la abrasaba- porque te pones así? Vamos a ser papas…-dijo con la voz suave.

-Pero…tu…tu…

-Yo que?yo nada…yo los cuidare a los dos, y los amare por igual….Akane…-dijo ahora apartándola de su abrazo para verla fijamente- tendremos…tendremos un hijo…

-No…no te da miedo?-pregunto con su rostro compungido, mientras él le retiraba las lágrimas.

-Bueno…claro que tengo algo de miedo…pero…es normal, supongo…

-Pero Ranma…que vamos a hacer!nadie sabe de lo nuestro!y de la nada estoy embarazada?

-Pues que más vamos a hacer…nos casaremos…-aclaró con simpleza, haciendo que Akane lo viera con los ojos grandes.

-Ca-casarnos?

-Si…nos casaremos y punto, a la familia le diremos la verdad y ya está, los demás no tienen por qué enterarse que él bebe fue concebido fuera del matrimonio y listo.

-Pe…pero Ranma…así nada más?de golpe?-pregunto incrédula.

-Si…que tiene de malo?es que…no te quieres casar?-pregunto con temor.

-No es eso…pero se me hace…tan repentino…-dijo con una linda sonrisa, se lo estaba tomando tan bien, ahora era ella la que complicaba, era increíble ese chico.

-Akane, nos amamos, somos prometidos, vivimos juntos, comemos juntos, dormimos juntos y hasta nos bañamos juntos a veces!bueno…esas últimas dos no las sabe nadie-dijo de forma pensativa- en fin…y ahora tendremos un hijo!que nos diferencia de estar unidos bajo la ley?yo…yo sería feliz…si…si aceptaras…-habló sonrojado viéndola fijamente.

-Ranma…-mustió enternecida con él, tenía razón, mejor se dejaba de estupideces, y enfrentaban las cosas como tenían que ser- tienes razón! Hay que hacerlo-dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-De verdad?-preguntó feliz, para ver como asentía contenta-Te amo!-expreso mientras la abrasaba para luego besarla de forma intensa en los labios.

-Y yo te amo a ti…-dijo luego de romper el beso, maravillada con su hombre, tantos nervios sin sentido que vivió las últimas horas, no debió preocuparse tanto…se amaban y era lo importante, y ahora se venía en camino una nueva personita para amar también… les esperaba un largo camino, pero en fin…mientras estuvieran juntos todo saldría bien…o eso esperaban al menos.

Continuará…

* * *

Nueva idea!:), este fic me estaba taladrando al cabeza, así que no me aguante más y me anime a subir el primer capitulo, que les pareció? les gusto? ojala que si...bueno veamos que "aventuras" desconocidas les esperan a esos dos en esos largos nueve meses, las cosas que tendrá que soportar tanto el padre como la madre...;), ojala hayan disfrutado el capi o la idea en general, bueno me despido!nada más por hoy...

Por cierto..verdad que es una dulzura esa imagen?aaayyy...yo me morí de amorrr,*-*,jaja

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	2. MES 2: Náuseas y mareos

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**UNA LARGA ESPERA**

MES 2: Nauseas y mareos

Luego de que ambos se enteraran de la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia, toco decírselos al resto, las reacciones fueron variadas.

Los patriarcas ante la noticia casi se desmayan, para luego empezar a llorar a moco tendido mientras abrazados y cada uno con una botella de sake decían las idioteces esperadas por todos.

La señora Saotome no se quedó atrás en la alegría, y ella junto a Kasumi, además de felicitarlos y casi saltar de la felicidad, fueron hasta la tienda y se hicieron un importante surtido de lanas de todos los colores y texturas habidas y por haber, parecía que a partir de ahora su nueva distracción sería tejer…

Nabiki quedo muy impactada, pera a los dos minutos recobro se pose de indiferencia y superioridad, pensando en las maravillosas ganancias que eso le dejaría, mientras sus ojos brillaban con la insignia del dinero tatuados en ellos, claro que ellos se opusieron rotundamente que informara algo, ya que debía ser secreto para no ser el comentillo del barrio, así que sacando una importante cantidad de sus ahorros debieron pagar su silencio. Igual ella estaba igual de contenta que los demás de saber que sería tía, y que su hermanita estaba feliz con los nuevos cambios que su vida presentaría.

El maestro Happosai…bueno…es el maestro Happosai, mucho no importa como reacciono, pero luego de decir que lo entrenaría cuando crezca para que sea su sucesor en obtener la mejor colección de ropa íntima de Japón…digamos que…Ranma se ocupó de quitarle esas ideas, y por el momento no insinuó nada más, igual cuando su hijo o hija creciera lo mantendría a raya.

Claro que los mayores insinuaron próxima boda, informándoles ellos que eso ya lo tenían decidido, y querían que fuera en una semana, si antes estaban encantados…ahora brillaban en dicha y se regocijaron en mucho sake extra…en fin…eran felices, al igual que el resto de la familia.

Luego de una semana, una pareja de enamorados firmaban los papeles necesarios y realizaban sus votos para pasar de ser prometidos, a convertirse en marido y mujer. Akane portaba un delicado y sencillo vestido blanco al cuerpo de tirantes hasta los tobillos, y Ranma un pantalón y una camisa de color blanco también y holgados. Cuando cada uno coloco esa argolla dorada en el dedo de su acompañante y cerraban ese pacto de amor eterno con un dulce y suave beso se sintieron completamente plenos y felices de estar compartiendo ese momento con el otro, sin poder creer que al fin eran lo que en un principio de conocerse nunca llegaron a creer que serían, esposos, y unos muy enamorados.

La celebración fue sencilla, solo era entre la familia y los amigos más allegados, fue tranquila, bueno sacando los escándalos que llegaron a hacer sus padres, y el maestro…pero bueno, ellos estaban tan sumergidos en sus burbuja de felicidad que jamás se dieron cuenta de nada. Para su parecer todo era perfecto.

Bueno…y se preguntaran por los pretendientes de ambos…pues…cada uno tomo rumbo y decisiones distintas.

Por parte de Ranma, de las más locas de todas, Kodachi, se intentó oponer claro está, pero ante recibir una, digamos, "sutil" amenaza de Ranma, quedo impactada, y con su corazón roto se fue a recorrer Japón en busca de su príncipe, pobre si lo encontraba…

Ukyo pues, no tomo muy bien la noticia, y tras discutir con Ranma por no cumplir su palabra, y engañarla por tantos años con falsas ilusiones, rompió relaciones con él, pero a los días, arrepentida y con la mente más fría aclararon las cosas, ahí Ranma le contó sobre que sería padre y lo feliz que era por estar con ella y tener ese pedazo de cielo creciendo en su vientre, haciendo que ella definitivamente desistiera al final de él, y retomaran su amistad, ahora sí sin otras intenciones de por medio.

Shampoo…ella fue un asuntó más difícil, los acosos aumentaron, al principio intento engatusarlo con alguna poción, meterse en su cama para que la dejara embarazada, o hacerlo por lo menos pelearse con Akane, pero nada funciono, esta vez salió perdiendo. Pero ya con la paciencia al borde de ella se presentaron ambos en el restaurante para ponerle un freno, y al verla Cologne ante sus años de vieja sabia y líder de una antigua tribu se percató de su estado, enterándose que al ver un inocente de por medio provocaba que ese compromiso con ellos quedara anulado, para furia de la chinita y alegría de ellos ante no tener que soportarla más. Resignada Shampoo no le quedó otra que regresar a su tribu con los suyos, ya nada tenía que hacer en Japón, y menos ver cómo era feliz con otra; claro que otro feliz con esa situación fue un chico de lentes, que muy contento regreso con su amor casi inalcanzable a su lugar de origen.

Por parte de Akane no había mucho de qué preocuparse de verdad, todos sus eternos enamorados hacía tiempo que estaban resignados a que ella ya no tenía libertad para elegir, y él único pretendiente insistente que le quedaba era Kuno, que al saber la verdad puso el grito en el cielo, pero luego de unas diez u once peleas con Ranma por obtener su mano, acepto su derrota, siendo la última pelea un par de minutos antes de la boda, esa última pelea aun lo tenía rehabilitándose en el primer piso del hospital de Nerima.

Del que no sabían nada era de Ryoga, el cual para los ojos de Akane dejo de ser santo de su devoción, ya que desde hacía exactamente seis meses ella se enteró de su secreto, provocando un irreparable daño en la relación con su amigo, el cual triste por su rechazo y aparente odio en su dramático y trágico mundo, decidió irse por una largo viaje, a intentar olvidar su amor imposible, en fin…estaba bien el chico, dentro de lo que era su vida estaba conforme hoy en día, claro que aun pensaba en su adorada Akane, pero no se consideraba digno de ella, así que sin más se resignó a dejársela a su rival, o a quien ella eligiera.

Con respecto que paso con ellos cuando se reventó la bomba de la verdadera identidad de P-Chan…pues bueno, además de la brutal paliza que recibió Ranma junto al otro involucrado…estuvo un mes sin dirigirle la palabra, completamente indignada y dolida con su engaño, pasaba de él y ni los buenos días le daba, ya las últimas dos semanas su ira y dolor fueron menguando ya que recuerdos atacaban su mente de como su prometido siempre la quería lejos de su mascota, y otras señales que al parecer él quería darle, haciéndola que de a poco el enojo disminuyera, más no su indiferencia, se tendía que esforzar para que lo perdonara y vuelva a confiar. Y él ya desesperado porque lo perdone termino confesándose, para sorpresa de ella, y tras una larga y una tanto complicada conversación, llena de confesiones y aclaraciones, de perdones y nuevos comienzos, es que iniciaron su relación en secreto, la cual a los meses se destapo frente a los recientes hechos.

En fin, eso fue los que paso con la mayoría de los personajes que rodeaban a esta peculiar pareja frente a los nuevos cambios, pero esa ya era tiempo pasado, ahora ya hacía unas semanas eran un matrimonio con todas las reglas, y en el cual sobra decir era rodeado de el amor que se profesaban, junto a más detalles…aaammm…digamos…sin mayor importancia.

…

Estaban todos almorzando en la mesa, mientras que los recientes esposos comían en tranquilidad, hasta que Akane frente un fuerte aroma a pescado que venía de la mesa sintió náuseas y se paró acelerada.

-Con permiso!-pidió con una mano en la boca, para luego salir disparada hacia el baño, ante la mirada de todo el mundo, y una azulada de más preocupada.

-Aún sigue con las náuseas?-preguntó Nabiki viendo por donde se fue su pequeña hermana.

-Si…el doctor dijo que le quedaban unas semanas más así…-aclaró a la familia con gesticulaciones de preocupación-mejor iré a ver cómo está…-informó para luego pararse e ir hasta la puerta del baño, y ver si podía ser de ayuda.

-Akane…cómo estás?-pregunto del otro lado de la puerta.

-Oh...bien!no te preocupes…solo casi dejo hasta los intestinos en el retrete… pero demás estoy de maravilla!-respondió sarcástica desde adentro, haciéndolo a él fruncir el ceño por su respuesta para luego sentirla decir- lo siento amor…no me hagas caso…estoy un poco mejor.

-Descuida…necesitas algo?-pregunto con una sonrisa ante su segunda respuesta.

-Mmmm…trae un par de toallas para limpiar si?

-Está bien…-dijo en respuesta y sin más se dirigió a ir a buscarlas, pero ni bien dio tres pasos de la puerta que sintió como le gritaba.

-Mejor trae más de un par!serán necesarias!-decía mientras el paraba ante sus palabras, para luego de liberar un suspiro, emprender rumbo a su búsqueda.

…

Estaba en la cocina con una taza en sus manos bebiendo, cuando la ve ingresar con su peculiar sonrisa, captando como siempre ocurría toda su atención, deteniendo él lo que hacía para contemplarla, admirando ese delicado compás y esa mirada que desde que estaba embarazada tenía un brillo diferente y muy hermoso, definitivamente la maternidad le sentó de maravilla, mientras ella se acercaba y tomándolo de cuello decía dulcemente.

-Que hacías?...-susurró cerca de sus labios.

-Nada…solo me sacaba la sed…aunque ahora tengo más sed de ti…-dijo galante mientras que con la otra mano la ceñía de su cintura, con intenciones de besarla, pero sus intentos fueron detenidos cuando ella se alejó de él y se colocaba las manos en la boca, viéndola él interrogante-Y ahora qué pasa?

-Eso…eso...que bebes…me dio asco…voy hasta el baño!-dijo mientras se retiraba de la cocina acelerada por llegar al retrete, mientras él veía por donde salió ella y luego veía su taza, así lo hizo una par de veces más hasta que grito desde su posición.

-Peor si solo es agua!-para luego mientras se rascaba la cabeza y mustiaba para sí viendo la taza con extrañeza- que raro…

…

Iban "caminando" por la calle, él iba con el ceño sumamente marcado, mientras ella estaba igual, para luego decir en desacuerdo desde sus brazos.

-Ya Ranma!exageras!

-De eso nada Akane!te dije que no salieras!-expreso ceñudo todavía.

-Y qué quieres que haga?!que me la pase encerrada y acostada?por dios Ranma!estar embarazada es un estado no una enfermedad!-dijo mientras intentaba convencerlo de que la baje, y luego ver si podían regresar al parque en su cita como hasta hace diez minutos estaban disfrutando.

-Un estado delicado!y no es mala idea que te la pases recostada!-dijo con voz firme, disfrazando lo asustado que aún estaba de que algo le pase tanto a ella como al bebe.

-Estás loco?!sólo fue un simple mareo!-dijo exaltada mientras lo veía fijamente.

-Mareo del cual si no estoy a tu lado te hubieras golpeado!

-No soy de cristal!-refutaba.

-Pero él bebe sí!y hay que cuidarlo!a ambos!

-Me estás diciendo que soy mala madre?!-expresó cada vez más enojada.

-NO!solo me preocupo!y punto Akane!-demando autoritario, mientras la seguía cargando rumbo a su casa.

-Yo soy la que lo lleva dentro!yo sé cómo es!y es una bebe fuerte!que no quiere pasar en cama!

-Claro y como yo no lo llevo dentro no tengo derecho a decidir sobre él?!eso no es justo!-rebatió haciendo puchero.

-Pues a mí sí se me hace justo!ya que yo sufro todo los males físicos!y es mi cuerpo!

-Yo también sufro!-exclamo indignado.

-Y se puede saber qué?!

-Muchas cosas…-respondió suavemente desviando la vista hacia el cielo ante no saber que decir.

-Ves tengo razón!-dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Pues el hecho es que no regresaremos!nos volvemos a la casa y ya basta con salidas hasta que se te pasen los mareos!-exigió volviendo a su pose de autoridad.

-Eres tan malo…-mustió con los ojos aguados-…solo…solo me quieres tener encerrada…-masculló con las lágrimas prendiendo de sus párpados y el labio inferior temblando .

-Akane…-hablo suavemente, si le lloraba así lo hacía debilitarse, odiaba ver las lágrimas en ella- ya dije que no!y no me convencerás esta vez con ese truco!-exclamó con una sonrisa altanera para volver a su camino.

-Demonios…-mustió desviando la vista y cruzando los brazos, sabía que la tercera vez no funcionaría… el muy astuto- pero…Ranma…falta para que se me pasen, no quiero estar todo el día en casa!

-Sabes qué?...-hablo más calmado, no quería seguir discutiendo, eso tampoco era muy bueno para él bebe, no quería que les saliera un gruñón, y suavizando sus gestos propuso para calmarse ambos- vamos con Tofú… y aprovechamos que te revise a ti y al bebe, que dices?y según que diga vemos que hacer-propuso con una dulce sonrisa, haciendo que ella suspirara resignada, y asintiendo aceptara.

Cuando ya estaban cerca, ella empezó a patalear en sus brazos viéndola extrañado, pero al ver como cambiaba el color de su rostro y se tapaba la boca pregunto inquieto.

-Que sucede…quieres?...-y dejo la pregunta en el aire.

-Es tu colonia…no la soporta más!- y colocándola en el piso veía como salía corriendo para ingresar al consultorio del doctor Tofú a la velocidad del rayo, mientras los ancianos que esperaban ser atendidos la veían muy curiosos.

-Mi colonia? pero…si es tu favorita…-dijo con cara de sufrido, para luego gritar- También consultaremos por eso!- mientras respirando resignado ingresaba al consultorio, esperaba que el doctor tuviera suficientes toallas.

…

-Chicos…no tienen de que preocuparse, es normal los vómitos y mareos los primeros tres meses de embarazo, aunque depende de cada caso por supuesto, pero no deben de alarmarse, solo ten cuidado Akane, no subas escaleras ni andes en zonas peligrosas por si te mareas, y te recetare unas vitaminas también…-explico ante la atenta mirada de los jóvenes futuros padres.

-Está bien doctor, muchas gracias…-dijo Ranma resignado a seguir soportando sus nauseas por un tiempo más- y no se preocupe que yo la cuidare…-aclaro viéndola ahora a ella de reojo, mientras veía como se hacía la tonta y desviaba la vista para el lado opuesto de forma desinteresada, para luego decir ella apenada.

-Gracias doctor...y…ammmm…lamento lo de su baño…-hablo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes Akane…-dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa y una gota de sudor bajando por su sien, realmente se lo dejo hecho un desastre.

…

Luego de unos días, ya en la noche, cada uno se encontraba en su cuarto listos para conciliar el tan merecido sueño, menos una pareja que se encontraba recostados en su cama matrimonial consintiéndose a punta de besos y provocativas caricias sobre el cuerpo del otro. Ranma giro su cuerpo colocándose encima, estaba de más pronto y ansioso de ella, aún estaban con sus piyamas, la besaba con fiereza mientras tomaba sus caderas haciendo presión, estaba extasiado con su mujer, comenzó a besar su cuello mientras le subía la parte de arriba de la piyama, para luego sentir como ella colocaba sus manos en su pecho y haciendo fuerza… lo tiraba al otro lado de la cama, mientras salía disparada del cuarto tapándose con ambas manos la boca.

-Otra vez?...-pregunto al aire desilusionado- pero…no me puse la colonia!-le grito para después desviar la vista hacia su campamento en sus pantalones, su lamentablemente solitario campamento… para luego mustiar con un aura negra y depresiva rodeándolo- mejor desarma todo compañero, hoy no te visitara nadie…-para luego suspirar y esperar que se le pase.

Ya luego de sus minutos de relajación, ya estaba en la puerta del baño, muy frustrado, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Akane!es que ahora te dan ascos mis besos?-dijo con un puchero que ella lógicamente jamás llego a divisar.

-Qué?déjate de id…wwwwwuuuuaaaaaa…-el arrugo más el ceño.

-Qué quieres que piense?! Todo de mi parece que para ti es nauseabundo…acaso te doy asco?!-preguntaba obstinado, sin ponerse en el lugar de su esposa.

-Ranma!no mol….wwwwuuuuaaaaa- volvía a ser interrumpida por las arcadas que estaba la visitaban sin previo aviso.

-Ni mi nombres soportas?!-preguntaba histérico desde la puerta- Ya basta Akane!no lo soporto!esta vez estoy muy ofendido!hasta que no vengas a pedirme disculpas no quiero saber más nada!y lo digo enserio eh?!no me importa lo que pienses!me iré de aquí y me dormiré…y no volveré de acuerdo?ya que solo genero asco en mi esposa!-dijo decidido mientras se retiraba muy afectado.

-IDIOT...wwwwuuuaaaaaaa…

-Ya ni insultarme decentemente puedes! Malvada!-decía con el rostro compungido mientras se iba muy resentido en un completo ataque de histeria, no pensaba volver con ella! no hasta que le pida perdón! él también estaba sufriendo… era una decisión tomada, y cuando un Saotome toma una decisión, nada lo hace volver atrás.

Treinta segundos después…

-Akane…amor…preciosa…estas bien? Perdóname!-decía preocupado y desesperado por su estado desde la puerta del baño, completamente arrepentido luego del quinto paso que dio para alejarse de ahí.

-Si Ranma, no pasa nada…estoy bi…wwwwwuuuaaaaaaa…

-Uuuuufffff…mejor iré por varias toallas-decía en desgana, tendría mucho para limpiar.

-Genial!graci….wwwwuuuuaaaaaa…

…

Ya luego de los inconvenientes nocturnos se preparaban para dormir, completamente agotados, ella colocó su cabeza en su almohada, mientras sentía como él se acurrucaba en su cuerpo de atrás y la apretaba contra suyo.

-Ranma…siento mucho lo que me pasa…-hablo con pesar- a mí me gustan muchos tus besos, tu olor, tu piel…y sabes que encanta esa colonia…-dijo lastimera.

-Descuida amor…entiendo, perdóname a mí por mi arrebato…-expresó avergonzado con su actitud.

-No pasa nada, de verdad, buenas noches Ranma…te amo…-dijo dulcemente mientras se acurrucaba más en su cuerpo.

-Y yo a ti Akane…a ambos…-mustio suavemente mientras clocaba un dulce beso en su mejilla y acariciaba su vientre debajo de la piyama, y embriagado con su aroma y su cálida piel, se disponía a descansar junto a su amada familia.

Continuará…

* * *

Ojala les guste el capítulo, cada uno sufre por su lado los síntomas, y aún les quedan más por vivir. Como verán los capítulos serán algo independientes, no exactamente continuados, mi idea es centrarme en el embarazo, por eso no detalle mucho de la reacción de la familia ni pretendientes, ni la boda en sí, serán 9 capi más el epílogo. Gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad! reviews?:)

Vanesa: Hola! bueno me alegro que te guste el fic, ojala te guste también el cap!gracias por comentar!:) besos!

Mary: Hola!ay que bueno que te gustara la historia!sí creo que un fic que se centre en el embarazo no hay, y si es así pues no me toco leer, je, ojala te gustara como quedo, bueno amiga gracias por tu comentario y apoyarme en mis otros trabajos! eres un sol!:), un beso grande hasta la próxima!

Aurora: Hola amiga!ay si lo sé es una amor Ranma, y tan cabezota como Akane, pero bueno así los queremos, que bueno que te gustara el fic!ojala este capi te guste igual, pero que buena puntería mujer! jajaja, pues si como ya aclare en las notas serán 9 cap más epilogo, ay si yo también quiero un baby así…*-*, me lo como a besos!:3,jeje, igual solo para malcriar, no para hacerme cargo!O.O, aun no estoy preparada para ser madre…je,bueno gracias por comentar y apoyar también este fic!:), te mando un beso! hasta la próxima!

Amarilis666: Hola!ay bueno ojala este capi te guste! me alegro que te enganche la idea! muchas gracias por comentar!un beso grande hasta la próxima.

Nancyricoleon: Hola amiga!si es difícil, y más en la conflictiva mente de la chica Tendo, pero bueno resolvieron ese asunto, ahora les queda sobrevivir a la nueva experiencia, pero nada que el amor no pueda no?jaja,ojala te guste el capi, te mando un abrazo!gracias por comentar!:) hasta la próxima!

Xandryx: Huy amiga que pena la desilusión, jeje, veo que eres muy ansiosa, jaja, y eso que yo dentro de lo que cabe actualizo rápido, espero que eso pueda seguir así…en fin, bueno me alegro que te guste la idea, sí sé que es difícil enfrentar eso, pero lo importante es a mi punto que se tiene el uno al otro, los demás son de palo, pero bueno bajo lo cabezota que es nuestra amiga es normal que las dudas la invadan, amiga ojala te guste el capi! muchas gracias por comentar y el apoyo!:) un beso grande!

Raiki: Amigaa!qué bueno verte por aquí!:), que bueno que te divirtieras con el capi, ojala pueda este sacarte alguna sonrisa, jeje, bueno hermosa gracias por comentar y si ojala que este fic te divierta un ratito en tu día de vez en cuando, en fin, te mando un abrazo fuerte y ojala todo ande bien por tu vida! Besotes!

Bry: jajaja, en tu descripción en la escena sado te falto " Ranma indefenso y suplicando piedad…." jaja, pobrecito me lo imagino y ta…XD, jajaja, bueno me alegra que te guste la idea! pues si la reacciones eran las esperadas, jeje, igual no me quise centrar mucho en eso, la idea es concentrarme en el embarazo y los estragos que pueda hacer en ambos, en fin, ojala te guste el capi!gracias por comentar!:) te mando un beso!hasta la próxima!

Rya16: Si lo sé es una ternura :3, que bueno que te gustara la idea!n_n, ojala así sea ya que es mi objetivo, je, bueno que pases lindo te mando un beso!gracias por comentar!:), hasta la próxima!

Amigo: Hola! me alegra que te gustara el fic, n_n, pues sin duda una creación de esos dos sería una bomba de tiempo, jaja, pero mi idea como puse, es centrarme en el embarazo, serán 9 cap y el epilogo, pero tu idea no está descartada, puede ser que haga una conti, igual no está en mis planes de ahora, más adelante, no prometo nada, es que tengo 3 fic más para sacar que me rebotan en la mente, pero hasta no terminar los pendientes no puedo agregar más ideas, me gusta cumplir con los tiempos, me volveré loca, jaja, en fin… gracias por tu opinión y sugerencia!:), ojala te guste el capi!gracias por comentar!:), saludos! hasta la próxima!

Ranma K: Hola!bueno me alegro pila que lo veas así!n_n, ojala así sea, jeje, me conformo igual con entretenerlos y distraerlos un ratito, muchas gracias por el apoyo!:),ojala te guste el capi, te mando un beso grande y un abrazo fuerte! hasta la próxima!

Diane: Hola!qué bueno verte por aquí, bueno no sé qué es larga para ti, pero serán 10 capi no más, creo que muy larga no va a ser, pero me alegra que te gustara el fic!n_n, ojala te guste el capi!muchas gracias por comentar!:), un beso!

Bueno gente eso sería todo por hoy!gracias por el apoyo!:) me despido!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	3. MES 3: Antojos

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**UNA LARGA ESPERA**

MES 3: Antojos

Se miraba parada frente al espejo fijamente, se observó de perfil aun sin nada puesto sobre su blanca piel, notando una leve casi imperceptible curva en su vientre, generando que ella sonriera tiernamente mientras se acariciaba esa zona, su pequeño o pequeña ya estaba creciendo, y eso solo la hacía sentirse plena y feliz, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla, procedió luego a largar un suspiro para alejar esas emociones que la embargaban y sacudiendo la cabeza se dispuso a vestirse. Pero luego de un par de minutos, empezó a llorar a cascadas con una sonrisa radiante en sus facciones, sintiendo como su felicidad se multiplicaba.

-Están más grandes…-dijo intentando contener la emoción al ver cómo le resaltaban en esa talla de sostén.

…

Iban camino rumbo al dojo, por suerte los mareos ya no estaban presentes y ya podían salir tranquilos, sobre todo el padre que estaba histérico con sus salidas en esas condiciones. Los vómitos para suerte de ambos ya habían pasado también, así que las desagradables limpiezas habían cesado.

Ella iba caminando a su lado con una sonrisa expandida en todo su rostro, y sus ojos brillando alegres, mientras saboreaba un helado triple de chocolate con nueces que se la había antojado en el camino al ir por las cosas para la cena.

Ranma iba con lágrimas cayendo de sus hermosos ojos azules, con un aura depresiva rodeándolo, mientras cargaba chocolates, varios tipos de dulces, malvaviscos, frutas de todas las variedades, una torta de chocolate y otra de limón, tres litros de helado, y por supuesto que el kilo de patatas que le encargó Kasumi para la cena. Maldecía sin parar la hora en la que invito a su esposa a acompañarlo, si seguía con tanto antojo lo dejaría en la ruina.

-Akane…-la llamo dudoso a lo que pensaba preguntarle.

-Si?-dijo dándose la media vuelta mostrando esa hermosa sonrisa que lo liquidaba muy seguido.

-Aammm…tú…tú piensas comer todo esto?-pregunto refiriéndose a las nueve bolsas que llevaba con comida de todo tipo.

-SI!-exclamó feliz mientras volvía a seguir devorando su helado.

Él suspiro de forma cansina mientras asentía resignado, se veía adorable con esa expresión, parecía una niña pequeña, así que mejor no la molestaba más, debería agregar más clases en el dojo para poder mantener a su familia, y cumplir los demandantes antojos de su esposa.

Iba en sus pensamientos cunado siente como alguien le tironea el brazo desde la camisa, haciéndolo a él bajar la vista a esa zona, dándose cuenta que se trataba de su mujer que lo estaba observando con ojos gatunos, haciéndolo a él tragar en seco ante la adorable y a la vez prometedoramente temible imagen.

-Dime amor…-pidió con miedo mal disimulado, conocía esa mirada, se la dio como diez veces en el "simple" viaje a comprar las patatas para la cena.

Vio como al obtener su atención apuntaba con un dedo hacía un puesto de albóndigas de pulpo que había a escasos cincuenta metros de ellos, no necesitaba decir más, el con una sonrisa falsa asentía, para luego ver como ella volvía a sonreír radiante y corría en dirección al puesto a comprar lo que nuevamente se le antojo.

A él lo volvió a rodear un aura depresiva al ver como el hombre le entregaba tres cajas con albóndigas, sintiendo como lloraba tanto él así como su flaca y desnutrida billetera.

…

Estaban en la sala viendo televisión, o al menos Kasumi y Akane los hacían, mientras que Ranma leía un manga, haciendo tiempo al lado de su esposa mientras iniciaba la próxima clase,y su madre estaba tejiendo lo que parecía una mantita de color amarillo, hasta que Akane hablo haciendo el detener su lectura y prestarle atención aunque ella no fuera a él al que le hablara.

-Kasumi…

-Dime hermanita…-dijo con su angelical sonrisa.

-Me haces tempura de vegetales, tonkatsu de cerdo y arroz?...por favor…-pidió con los ojos gatunos haciendo a Kasumi agrandar su sonrisa.

-Estas de antojo pequeña Akane?-vio como asentía sin abandonar su expresión- por supuesto que sí hermanita! ya mismo te lo preparo!

-Te ayudo Kasumi! encantada cumplo los antojos de mi nieto!-hablo rozagante y con un aura brillante Nodoka, abandonando su tejido y yendo a la cocina junto a la hermana de su nuera a cumplir con su pedido, como madre sabía cómo eran y feliz se dispuso a satisfacerla.

-Gracias!-dijo feliz volviendo a ver el televisor sintiendo como se le hacía agua la boca de solo imaginar esos manjares hechos por su suegra y hermana.

Ranma solo la veía con una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien ante todo lo que pidió su esposa...y eso que recién hacía diez minutos habían almorzado.

…

Ya era la hora de dormir, Ranma tenía los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, esperando a que llegara desde el baño para descansar juntos, a esas alturas del año ya iniciaban los primeros calores, y esa noche en particular estaba muy calurosa. Sintió la puerta abrirse y aparecer ella con esa hermosa expresión, pero lo que más le gusto era ese piyama de verano que dejaba ver mucha piel para sus extasiadas pupilas, prometía esa imagen una noche movida...

Tras recostarse a su lado el giro su cuerpo quedando acostado de costado mientras la atraía a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura, y viéndola con una candente mirada y proceder a besarla de forma delicada en los labios, para a los segundos convertirse en besos muchos más apasionados sumergiéndose en su mundo privado, mientas terminaba de colocarse en su totalidad sobre ella. Sintió como colocaba sus finos dedos entre sus hebras negras atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo, provocándolo más esa actitud de ella, para luego de cortar el beso decir agitado sintiéndose cada vez más excitado.

-Me encanta tu piyama…-dijo de forma seductora, recibiendo como respuesta una sexy sonrisa para luego colocando sus manos en su cadera atacar su cuello y su oreja con rudeza, sintiendo sutiles gemidos por las acciones de sus labios, encantado con lo que le generaba. Subió lentamente las manos para colocarlas por debajo de la fina tela y poder sentir su delicada piel, pero no pudo soportar mucho más así que sin perder el tiempo le quito la parte de arriba, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía su peso. Miro extasiado sus senos encantado con que no llevara sostén, una parte de él demostró su agradecimiento de forma inmediata, sintiendo como apretaba demasiado, pidiendo con urgencia la liberación.

Pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención, viendo esa zona de su cuerpo con más ansiedad al darse cuenta del nuevo cambio.

-Akane…te han crecido los pechos…-dijo ronco al notarlos levemente más grandes, sintiendo como se le hacía agua la boca.

-Si-murmuro con simpleza, estaba feliz por ese hecho, y que él lo notara la dejó más contenta todavía.

Luego de su respuesta y sin poder soportarlo más se lanzó al ataque de ellos con sus labios, mientras que también participaba una de sus manos, tocándola y besándola con una ansiedad desbordante, y sin hacerlo con la normal delicadeza, no sabía a qué se debía esa impaciencia de su parte, si al calor repentino, verla en ese piyama de escasa tela luego de varios meses ver el que la tapaba por completo, o de su nuevo descubrimiento, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que estaba ansioso de devorarla entera, esa ansiedad de su parte ella lo sintió, y al ver lo brusco que era no dudo en quejarse.

-Auch…Ranma…también están más sensibles…-se quejó en murmullo ante las no muy delicadas atenciones de su marido, en otra situación las disfrutaría como debía, pero era verdad que estaba con mayor sensibilidad en esa zona y su brusquedad no ayudaba.

-Lo siento…-le ronroneó mientras subía sus labios por su pecho y se acomodaba entre sus piernas , sin dejar de consentir a unos de ellos con sus manos notando que también estaban más duros para su deleite. Empezó a atacar nuevamente su cuello mientras acariciaba ahora con vehemencia una de sus piernas, sosteniendo todavía con la otra su peso, sintiendo como ella acariciaba su espalda, para luego sentir como lo llamaban.

-Ranma…

Sentir como decía su nombre entre gemidos lo encendía más todavía, generando que se ponga aún más fogoso.

-Ra…Ranma…-ella seguía llamándolo sin mucho éxito, ya que su marido estaba más entretenido en devorarle la piel a su paso y empezar a refregarse en ella.

-Mmmm…Akane…-gruño mientras hacía más fuerte sus movimientos.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, no era momento quizás pero no podía evitarlo, debía decírselo.

-Ranma…ha-hay algo…que quiero de…mmm…decirte…-decía entre gemidos ante sus atenciones.

-Dime lo que quieras…-le respondió cegado de lujuria.

-Lo…lo que sea?...-le ronroneo haciendo que el solo pronunciara un suave 'si' mientras volvía a bajar sus besos para volver a esa zona que tanto le gustaba.

-Seguro?-volvió a preguntar insegura.

-Si…lo que quieras Akane…-respondió sin poder dejar de gemir, imaginándose que su esposa le propondría algo bien cachondo para hacer juntos, generando eso que su libido se dispare más lejos aún.

-Está bien…quiero…quiero…-hablo sin dejar de gemir ante sus atenciones, realmente esperaba que no se molestara ante lo que estaba por pedirle, pero era más fuerte que ella.

-Dime…-dijo entre un gruñido, imaginándose una y mil cosas extravagantes y excitantes que podía querer ella que hicieran juntos.

-Frutillas con crema!-hablo de golpe, ya lo dijo…ahora solo esperaba que no se molestara.

Él ante su pedido paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo, levantando la cabeza y viéndola con una expresión indescifrable, se quedaron viendo los dos fijamente mientras esperaba la reacción del otro, para luego de unos segundos él animarse a decir.

-Frutillas…con crema?-preguntó incrédulo a que le pida comida en semejante situación.

-Si…es…un antojo-hablo suavecito levemente avergonzada de su repentina necesidad.

-Aaammm…y supongo…que…es para comerlas? Digo…en…en un recipiente?-pregunto con la pequeña ilusión de que las quiera sobre su cuerpo y se la devore lentamente, "eso sería muy sexy…"indagaba en sus pervertidos pensamientos.

-Si, donde más las querría?-pregunto de forma ingenua ante no entender su tonta pregunta, haciéndolo a él suspirar al ver que realmente quería comerlas para saciar su hambre, no para hacer travesura con ellas y el incluido.

-Yyy…tendría que ser ahora?-evadió su pregunta con otra, con la pequeña esperanza de poder seguir donde quedaron y dejar eso de las frutillas y la crema para después, pero al ver como ella solo asentía y ponía esos ojos gatunos no le quedó otra que sonriendo sutilmente, besarla en los labios de forma suave, para proceder a bajarse de su cuerpo mientras le decía.

-Descuida, yo te las traeré si?-dijo de forma dulce, viendo como ella asentía contenta mientras se cubría con la sábanas esas exquisiteces que él quería probar, pero que por el momento debería aguantarse las ganas. Ya de pie vio con pena ese bulto en sus pantalones.

-Lo siento…-dijo suavecito ella ante ver su frustración.

-Descuida…voy por eso- y viendo como asentía se retiró a la cocina, esperando volver a su estado normal, intentando olvidar su frustración mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo con su padre.

_Flash Back_

_Se encontraba sentado frente al estanque mientras Akane se bañaba, se estaría bañando a su lado como tanto le gustaba pero tenía clase en unos minutos y esperaba que se hiciera la hora de llegada de los alumnos; en eso ve como su padre se acerca y se sienta a su lado._

_-Hijo…hay algo que quería decirte…-hablo serio sin verlo._

_-Umh? Que pasa viejo?-pregunto alzando una ceja, esperando lo que sea que saliera de su boca._

_-He visto que Akane ya empezó a tener antojos…_

_-Si…es verdad…-dijo de forma analizadora, los últimos días su esposa estaba pidiendo cosas fuera de lo común, hasta el momento no le dijo nada, pero estaba esperando la oportunidad para ver porque no se aguantaba- y que con eso?_

_-Pues…eso es algo muy común de las embarazadas…y…por más descabellado y fuera de lugar que sea su antojo debes cumplírselo, sino mi nieto saldrá manchado…-expresó con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados._

_-Manchado?-pregunto confundido._

_-A si es…si no cumplen con sus antojos, los bebes salen manchados, así que Ranma…cúmplele cualquier capricho…sino…tu hijo jamás te lo perdonará-sintió como le clavaba un puñetazo en la cabeza- QUE TE PASA MOCOSO! PORQUE ME GOLPEAS!-dijo poniéndose de pie ante la agresión de su malagradecido hijo._

_-Deja de decir idioteces! viejo embustero!-le gritó para ponerse de pie también sin creerle del todo eso que le dijo._

_-No son idioteces! es verdad lo que digo! Sino pregúntale a cualquiera!-expresó ceñudo._

_-Mph!-No dijo nada solo se cruzó de brazos de ojos cerrados girando su cabeza para el lado contrario, para luego preguntar abriendo un ojo y viéndolo de reojo- cualquier cosa?_

_-Si…cualquier cosa-hablo volviendo a su pose solemne, para luego retirarse ante la atenta mirada de su hijo, él ya lo había advertido._

_Se empezó a imaginar a una versión mini de Akane con los ojos con dos manchas negras gigantes como un panda, haciéndolo ponerse azul de la impresión, para luego sacudir la cabeza alejando esas imágenes, y tras un suspiro dirigirse hacia el dojo a esperar ahí a sus alumnos, mejor le hacía caso a su padre, no quería un hijo o hija con ojos de panda…así que le cumpliría cualquier capricho, al fin y al cabo era Ranma Saotome, y nada para él era imposible._

_Fin de flash back_

Sacudió la cabeza ante los recuerdos, debía ocuparse de las necesidades de su mujer y su retoño, así que tras entrar en la cocina se concentró en su objetivo, fue hasta el refrigerador y se dispuso a ubicar los ingredientes necesarios, que pasa su suerte eran solo dos.

Luego de un minuto en su búsqueda, se dio cuenta que su buena suerte nunca estuvo presente…ya que no había ni crema, ni frutillas…

-Maldición…-mustió ante ver que no podría cumplir con el antojo de su esposa-…que hago? No quiero que me salga todo manchado…será la burla de todos…y Akane me matara…y él me reclamara…demonios!-decía frotándose el flequillo frustrado-no seré como mi padre! yo si me preocuparé por mantener todas sus necesidades!-se dijo con decisión en la mirada, como esas veces donde se enfrentaba a una batalla, debía encontrar, como en esos casos, la solución.

"Solo necesito dos ingredientes, el problema en que no hay nada abierto a esta hora…mmm…a quien se lo puedo pedir…ya se! U-chan debe tener algo ya que tiene un restaurante!" concluyó feliz, y sin perder más el tiempo salió de la casa a los saltos por los tejados a media noche, buscando satisfacer el antojo de su esposa.

…

Una Ukyo media dormida media despierta acudía al llamado de la puerta, arrastrando los pies y con sus cabellos todo desarreglado junto a unos pequeños lagrimones que surgieron frente a un largo bostezo, se rascaba un ojo mientras le abría la puerta a un ansioso Ranma, que al verlo solo parpadeó confundida.

-Ran-can? que haces aquí a esta hora? te corrió Akane de la casa?-pregunto intrigada ante no entender lo que lo tenía en su puerta a esas horas.

-Hola U-chan!eemm…no…vengo por otra cosa…-dijo levemente tímido ante molestar a su amiga y quitarle el sueño por el motivo que era.

-Bueno…dime…-dijo más en sus cinco sentidos y dándose la vuelta para que pasara, intrigada por su visita nocturna.

-Bueno…verás…tendrías de casualidad crema y frutillas?-preguntó rascándose el cuello y con una sonrisa nerviosa esperando que su amiga no lo golpe por el motivo por el que la saco de su sueño.

-Crema y frutillas?-preguntó escéptica ante no creer con lo que le salió.

-Si verás…Akane le surgió un antojo…y bueno…no hay en casa y pues…me preguntaba si…-intentaba explicarle intimidado por la mirada de ella, suerte que no estaba ahora cargando con su pala.

-Sabes qué? Déjalo así…-dijo al final de forma cansina, cortando su pésima explicación, no le interesaba, solo que se fuera y así poder volver a su cama- solo tengo crema, no uso frutillas- y tras ponerse de pie fue hasta el refrigerador a buscarlas.

-Oh…bueno…gracias!-dijo levemente desilusionado de solo contar con uno de los ingredientes.

A los pocos segundos vio aparecer a su amiga con un recipiente con la dichosa crema.

-Aquí esta…y de dónde vas a sacar las frutillas?-preguntó con intriga.

-Mmm…no se…quien puede tener frutillas?-se preguntó con una mano en la barbilla pensando.

-Pues no son comunes en esta época, salen muy caras, alguien con posibilidades a acceder a ellas puede ser-comento sin mucha importancia, solo quería volver al mundo de los sueños.

-Ya se! Gracias U-chan! que descanses!-y a la velocidad del rayo salió de ahí ante la mirada curiosa de la castaña.

Ukyo lo quedo mirando cómo se iba a los saltos con una gota de sudor bajándole por la nuca, pero se terminó encogiendo de hombros y sin perder más el tiempo cerraba la puerta para proceder a volver a su cama.

…

Frente a la puerta de una gran mansión se encontraba una linda pelirroja, toco la puerta, para a los pocos minutos aparecer un somnoliento Sasuke que al verla agrando los ojos con sorpresa.

-La señorita de la trenza!-dijo exaltado-que desea? busca a mi amo Kuno?

-Hola Sasuke!si buscaba a Kuno, podrías llamarlo?-preguntó con toda su coquetería.

-Enseguida señorita…-y tras decir eso salió de ahí dejándolo esperando.

-Ojala ese idiota tengo lo que busco…las cosas que hago por ti Akane…-decía en murmullos para sí, pero a los pocos segundos escucho como alguien venía hacia ella en estampida, y por inercia se colocó en pose de pelea por cualquier cosa que saliera de esa extraña casa, de golpe la puerta se abrió apareciendo un emocionado Kuno dispuesto a abrasarla, pero antes de que se le lance encima ella le dio una patada de frente, haciéndolo caer seco de espaldas con la marca roja del zapato en el rostro.

Al instante se levantó como si nada para decir sin abandonar su emoción.

-Mi chica del cabello de fuego!has venido a verme!me informaron que estabas de viaje en el otro continente…pero lógicamente me extrañaste tanto que volviste antes…-dijo petulante mientras acomodaba sus castaños cabellos hacia atrás con vanidad.

-Eeemm…si lo que digas…-murmuró para sí, para luego volviendo a su pose y expresiones coquetas decir-Kuno!mi amor!vine a pedirte un favor…no sé si seas capaz de cumplírmelo…-decía al final con ojos gatunos y mirada inocente.

-Para el amor de mi vida lo que sea…me tuve que resignar al amor de Akane Tendo ya que ella se casó con la vil rata de Saotome…-no pudo continuar porque una linda pelirroja estampó su puño en su rostro.

-Ya deja de pensar en Akane!ella es feliz con su marido!-expresó ceñuda y con los puños cerrados.

-Oh mi amor!no debes tener celos!ahora te amo solo a ti, solo tu ocupas lugar en mi corazón! ver a mis brazos mi amor! cásate conmigo!-gritó extasiado con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a abrazarla, pero lógicamente fue detenida por el pie de su acompañante.

-DEJATE DE IDIOTECES!SOLO VINE A SABERSI TENÍAS ALGO!-gritó exasperado.

-Eso no es problema…para Kuno Tatewaki no hay nada imposible, que deseas la dueña de mis sueños más románticos y deseos más fervientes?-preguntó con pose galante, haciendo a Ranma que cada segundo que pasaba sintiera más ganas de mandarlo volar. Pero al recordar su motivo de visita se compusiera, y volviendo a su pose de niña dulce preguntarle.

-Veras Kuno quisiera saber si me puedes dar frutillas…

-Frutillas?-pregunto desarmando su pose ante la extraña proposición de su bella acompañante, pero a los segundos sus ojos adquirieron un brillo diferente y su mirada era un tanto lasciva.

"Pobre criatura…no se anima a ser directa…es obvio a lo que vino y para que quiere esas frutas, la entiendo es imposible resistirse a semejante galanura de mi parte y mi porte tan atractivo y varonil" así que recomponiendo esa pose de soy el mejor llamo a su fiel sirviente.

-Sasuke! trae lo que la señorita ha solicitado, mientras pasa mi hermosa princesa de rojos cabellos, se bienvenida a mi humilde y magnifica mansión-y sin más se dio la vuelta ingresando a su casa seguido de un asqueado Ranma, aunque satisfecho de que al fin conseguiría las dichosas frutillas.

-Espérame aquí mi dulce pelirroja, enseguida regreso-hablo galante y con una sonrisa que a Ranma lo hizo sentir escalofríos.

-Si Kuno!tomate todoooo tu tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa fingida, mientras veía como se perdía en uno de los pasillos, esperando que realmente demorar mucho tiempo.

A los pocos minutos ve aparecer a Sasuke con una bandeja repleta de su pedido.

-Señorita, aquí esta lo que ha solicitado.

-Genial!-exclamo feliz mientras tomaba la bandeja-gracias Sasuke!-y sin más procedió a emprender la retirada, pero en eso ve como se acerca Kuno corriendo portando solo una bata.

-MI AMOR VIVAMOS NUESTRA NOCHE DE PASION JUNTOS!DEBORA ESAS FRUTILLAS SOBRE MI CUERPO!NO SEAS TÍMIDA Y VIVAMOS LA LUJURÍA Y ROMPAMOS LAS REGLAS DE LA MORAL USANDO NUESTRO CUERPOS!-gritaba mientras venía hacia un petrificado Ranma con la cara verde del asco y ganas de vomitar, para reaccionar a los segundos antes de que se le lance encima, mandándolo a volar con una potente patada.

-QUE NOCHE DE PASIÓN NI QUE NADA! ENFERMO!-y sin perder el tiempo salió corriendo de ahí y de esa casa llena de locos, pero ni bien empezó a correr apareció Kuno de atrás corriendo de brazos extendidos haciendo todo lo posible por darle alcance y diciendo un montón de idioteces juntas.

-VAMOS A AMARNOS TODA LA NOCHE MI AMOR!NO SEAS TÍMIDA!VEN A MIS BRAZOS!

-DEJAME EN PAZ!IDIOTA!-y dándole una patada lo volvió a mandar a volar, lo que no entendía es porque el muy inepto a los pocos segundos volvía a aparecer.

Así siguieron hasta que Ranma consiguió perderlo tras un callejón, y suspirando aliviado emprendió rumbo al dojo, Akane lo mataría por demorar tanto, de eso estaba casi seguro.

…

Llegó a la casa agitado, sucio, con la ropa desarreglada, pero feliz ya que iba con los ingredientes necesarios para cumplirle el antojo a su mujercita.

Ni bien se acercó al pasillo que llevaba a la cocina veía a una feliz Akane salir de ahí, pero al verlo cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa.

-Ranma…que te paso?... Donde te metiste?-pregunto al final ceñuda ya que no eran horas de andar en la calle, se suponía que le traería su pedido y sin embargo estaba vaya a saber dónde.

-Akane…ya…lo…tengo!-dijo agitado mientras mostraba la crema y las frutillas- ya te lo preparo-hablo más recuperado mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina con unas leves ojeras y arrastrando los pies.

-Ranma…pero ahora no quiero…como no venías vine yo por ellas, y como no había nada me tome un helado de frutillas y crema, y ya sacie mi antojo con eso-dijo con una linda sonrisa.

-He-helado?pe-pero…tu…tu…-decía viéndola con cara de martirio y con un tic en un ojo.

-Ya…ahora me vas a decir donde estuviste por estas dos horas?!-pidió con el ceño fruncido.

-Estaba buscando todo para lo que me pediste!-le grito exasperado sin poder creer todo lo que tuvo que hacer de forma innecesaria, encima le venía con reclamos-y tú tomaste helado! no era frutillas con crema lo que querías?! con lo que me costó conseguirlas! maldición!

-De verdad?...bueno…-ella se sentía avergonzada de que el hiciera ese esfuerzo por complacerla y ella no lo esperara, pero es que su antojo lo suplió muy bien ese helado, se sentía un poco mal, y más al ver su reacción. Una idea asalto su mente para contentarlo y premiarlo por su travesía para consentir sus antojos, y sin perder más el tiempo sacó una tetera de quien sabe dónde y rociándolo con agua caliente dijo con una pícara sonrisa, mientras lo abrasaba del cuello a un Ranma que la veía aun ceñudo, sin saber que se proponía.

-Y qué te parece si usamos esas frutillas con crema de una forma más…entretenida…eehh?-le murmuro de forma sexy sobre sus labios.

Él se sonrojo ante la insinuación de ella, sintiendo como se le hacía agua la boca, y viendo hacia un costado para no parecer tan interesado y no quedar como un flojo ante la actitud de su mujer, dijo como quien no quiere la cosa- Aaamm…entretenida dices?...mmm…no se me ocurre como…-mintió intentando parecer indiferente aunque le estaba costando horrores realmente.

-Mmm…no se…-le murmuro ahora acariciando con sus labios la bronceada piel de su cuello, haciéndolo estremecerse en el proceso, mientras ella seguía diciendo en ronroneos cerca de oído-quizás puedas comerla tú sobre mi piel…-eso que le dijo y la forma en la que hablo ya estaba haciendo disparar su libido, y este aumento al sentir como comenzó a darle delicadas succiones en su cuello haciéndolo gemir suavemente y tomarla de forma inconsciente de la cintura mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando las atenciones de ella-o pueda yo probarla desde la tuya-cada palabra que susurraba lo hacía consumirse de deseo y querer acabar su agonía, sintió como luego de extasiarlo con su última palabra paraba ahora a acariciar una zona muy sensible de él la cual ya había despertado, resquebrajando su cordura y expandiendo su lujuria.

-Akane…-gruñó mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la peligrosa y atrevida caricia que le hizo, y sin soportarlo más la cargaba en brazos para luego decir con sus pupilas dilatadas y la voz ronca de deseo con las sensaciones a mil corriendo enardecidas por sus venas- Ahora el que tiene antojo soy yo, y tengo antojo de ti…

Y sin perder más el tiempo subió las escaleras acelerado cargando a su esposa… juntos a las frutillas y la crema, esa sin duda sería una noche larga y muy dulce…

Continuará…

* * *

Pobre Ranma al final se ganó su recompensa, ojala les haya gustado el capi, gracias a todos por leer y por seguir la historia! Reviews?:)

Rya16: Que bueno que te guste el capi!si Ranma siempre se preocupa, y más ahora, es un amor, jeje, pues si más adelante habrá más de eso de la sensibilidad, ojala te haya gustado este!gracias por comentar!:), hasta la próxima!un beso!

Mary: Hola amiga!huy que mal que te pase eso, es horrible…:S, ojala ya estes bien!:D, pues si la idea es centrarme en eso mismo, detalle un poco que paso con el resto del mundo solo para no dejar las ideas colgadas, pero nada más, que bueno que te gustara el capi!:), pues a Ranma pobre por el momento solo lo haré sufrir los síntomas de su esposa, puede que tenga algún pequeño desliz pero la que se llevara la mayoría será nuestra embarazada, jeje, bueno ojala te guste el capi!nos leemos en la próxima!una beso grande!y gracias por comentar!:)

Bry: jajaja pobrecito de Ranma, de solo pensar que me lo azoten me da cosita…jeje, aaahhh…esa imaginación amiga…jaja,no sabes cómo me reí con tu alucine XD, y lo más cómico es que pensaba incluir algunos de tus tips en este cap como te diste cuenta, jaja, pues si Ranma siempre hace todo lo posible por proteger y complacer su terca ex prometida y ahora esposa, y ahora debe complacer a dos en vez de uno, jeje, y a la vez sufrir todas las consecuencias el pobre, XD, pero de que lleve los síntomas no, la protagonista de ellos será la mamá y el papá sufrirá tanto las positivas como negativas consecuencias, jeje; bueno ojala te haya gustado el capi!nos leemos un beso grande!y gracias por comentar!

Diane: Bueno entonces espero poder cumplir tus expectativas, gracias por el apoyo!:D qué bueno que te guste el capi!ojala este te guste igual!nos leemos un beso y gracias por comentar!:)

Barby: Bueno muchas gracias!me alegro pila que te esté gustando!pobre Ranma se está llevando la peor parte, jeje, bueno ojala te guste el capi, muchas gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos en la próxima!besos!

Nancyricoleon: Aunque no lo he estado (ni tengo interés por el momento, jeje) imagino una mínima parte de lo que se debe sentir, y más al saber que cada momento se comparte junto a la persona con la que formaste ese pedacito de cada uno, y si es amor los que los une mejor todavía, ojala el día que me toque tenga la suerte de poder contar con ese apoyo, debe ser una de las experiencias más maravillosas del mundo, bueno amiga ojala te haya gustado el capi!nos leemos un beso grande!y gracias por comentar!:)

Asv: Hola amiga!ay que bueno que te guste la historia, pues si Ranma es una amor sin duda y es un sobreprotector de lo peor, jaja, igual un encanto el chico, jeje, ay si a mí lo que más miedo me da el día que me toque es el día del parto, demás todo lo demás si bien tendrá sus cosas buenas y malas para mi debe ser una experiencia de los más hermosa!pues bueno Ranma no tendrá los síntomas solo me limitare a que sufra las consecuencias tanto positivas como negativas de la situación, jeje, bueno ojala te haya gustado el capi!muchas gracias por comentar y por el apoyo también en esta historia!:) te mando un beso grande y súper abrazo!hasta la próxima!

Xandryx:Hola amiga!jajaja sí sé que los borré a casi todos con rapidez, je, pero era solo para no dejar ciertos hechos colgados, ya que mi interés no era basarme en su vieja relación y sus agregados, sino en esa nueva etapa, en la cual no tienen nada que ver los demás, que bueno que te guste el capi!ojala este te guste igual, pobre Ranma…ambos sufren cada uno su parte, jeje, amiga te mando un beso grande nos leemos!y gracias por tu comentario!:)

Reiki: Hola amiga!bien por suerte!y tú? Bueno si Ranma sin duda la sufre, pero los cambios de humor en realidad se los llevara Akane, es la ideal para eso, ya en el prox capi habrá más, ojala te guste el capi!gracias por comentar!te mando un super abrazo y un super beso!cuidate amiga hasta la próxima!

Bueno gente nos leemos en la próxima entrega, mañana es probable que tengan más noticias mías, pero por hoy me despido!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	4. MES 4: Cambios de humor

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**UNA LARGA ESPERA**

MES 4: Cambios de humor

Se encontraba entrenando en el dojo mientras su mujer descansaba la siesta, el embarazo la tenía agotada, y dormía mucho más de lo normal.

Realizaba una kata no muy compleja, mientras intentaba relajarse, el entrenamiento siempre le servía para eso, relajarse, concentrarse, limpiar su mente y espíritu, era un grito de desahogo a los problemas y ciertas circunstancias de su compleja vida al cual siempre recurría, aunque en los últimos meses esta para su suerte ya no era tan alocada.

Akane estaba ya en su cuarto mes de embarazo, su pancita era notoria ya hasta con la ropa, y sus caderas estaban más anchas debido a lo mismo, el aire maternal la hacía ver más hermosa, más resplandeciente, más madura, más…histérica, bipolar, hormonal…

Estaba bien que siempre tuvo su carácter, se reconocía que le encantaba esa parte de ella, que disfrutaba sus enojos cuando no salía su ser lesionado, que amaba su aura roja y ardiente, pero…esto ya estaba rebasando lo absurdo…

Si bien le advirtieron que las embarazas presentaban cambios de humor debido a toda esa revolución hormonal que experimentaba su cuerpo, ella los primeros meses no había cambiado mucho de su forma original, si tuvo algún ataque algo exagerado, pero nada del otro mundo. Pero ahora…eso ya quedaba enterrado en el pasado, de un tiempo para acá estaba sumamente sensible, debía cuidarse de lo que decía, hacía y veía, también de lo que no decía, no hacía y no veía…era un caos, ya no sabía cómo superar la situación, igual por ahora nada se había salido de control, así como podía estar odiándolo de un momento para el otro, estaba amándolo con la misma rapidez, se reconoció con una sonrisa. Liberó un suspiro mientras menaba la cabeza, no tenía caso seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, el soportaría lo que tenga que soportar, era su mujer y la amaba, además comprendía la situación, solo debía ser paciente…muy paciente…

…

Iban rumbo a una plaza a tomar un poco de aire fresco y realizar una caminata de la mano en esa tarde de domingo, buscando algo de intimidad de pareja, entre la familia y las clases, excluyendo las noches claro está, eran muy pocos los que tenían.

Akane seguía con sus antojos, y eso su billetera lo sentía, al recordar eso agrandó los ojos, era un idiota! la olvido sobre la mesita de noche! solo esperaba que no le saliera con nada. Pero su suerte no fue muy duradera, ya que a los cinco minutos de eso vio como lo llamaba al pasar cerca de un puesto de bollos dulces.

-Ranma!bollos dulces!-dijo con mirada soñadora y una sonrisa radiante, sintiendo como se le hacía agua la boca, sin duda quería uno, bueno quizás más de uno…

Ranma sudaba la gota gorda, sabía que no se aguantaría, y más si andaban en el parque lleno de puestos de comida, en fin, que se aguantara un poco no lo veía tan malo, solo debían volver al dojo.

-Akane, no me traje la billetera…-explico mientras la veía fijamente con una sonrisa nervioso, quizás no hacía falta volver y entendía sin problemas. Pero las cosas de nuevo no le salieron como esperaba.

-Como que no la trajiste?-pregunto curiosa.

-Me la olvide…-explico sin abandonarlo los nervios.

-Pero…pero…-decía con mientras le temblaba el labio y lo veía con el entrecejo fruncido- solo lo dices porque no me lo quieres comparar!-expresó al final ceñuda y con los puños apretados.

-Eh?...-quedo descolocado por su actitud sin saber que decirle.

-Claro! como no quieres gastar me inventas escusas! no te interesan las necesidades de nuestro hijo! seguramente me consideras demasiada responsabilidad! y prefieres gastar el dinero en comida para ti! eres un glotón!-lo acuso injustamente muy enojada, pero esas cosas no le agradaron nada a él estaba siendo muy injusta.

-Oye!no me digas eso que es mentira! Es verdad lo que dije!-demando exaltado, en el fondo no debía tomar muy enserio sus palabras, pero nunca fue bueno controlando su carácter.

-No…no…me grites…-dijo con la voz quebrada, empapando sus ojos en lágrimas, mientras cerraba en puños sus manos a la altura de su boca, viéndose sumamente frágil y adorable, para luego explotar en llanto mientras se cubría su rostro-Buuuaaaa no me grites!eres tan malo!yo solo quería bollos dulces!Buuuaaaa!no nos tienes que tratar así!-decía mientras lloraba a todo pulmón y a la par ahora se sostenía su pancita, haciendo a Ranma tensarse y empezar a sudar de los nervios, odiaba que llorara, pero su estado empeoro al ver cómo la gente ante la _abominable_ escena empezaba a cuchichear.

_-'Pero que hombre más cruel'_

_-'Pobre joven, tener que soportar esos tratos'_

_-'Ay gente que no merece ser padre'_

_-'No entiende que está embarazada…que grosero y desconsiderado…'_

Más comentarios de eso eran los que llegan a sus oídos, haciéndolo a él ponerse peor, un poco se sentía más apenado, y por otra parte más molesto ante lo entrometida que era la gente, pero el lado que más le ganaba era el de la preocupación por el estado de su esposa.

-Akane no te pongas así…mira-pero fue cortado por un joven que se acercó a su esposa con una bolsa de papel.

-Tenga hermosa joven, son bollos dulces, no llore más…-dijo con una linda sonrisa un muchacho de cabellos café y ojos verdes, muy atractivo.

Ranma ni bien lo vio lo fulminó con la mirada, pero al ver como Akane lo veía con los ojos grandes y brillosos como si le trajera la cura a una enfermedad, una vena se le hincho en la frente mientras una tétrica sonrisa surcaba sus varoniles facciones.

-Gracias!-dijo con una radiante sonrisa mientras recibía los dulces, produciendo que el joven le sonriera con coquetería, queriendo aprovechar la oportunidad, sin darse cuenta que la mujer venía acompañaba de su marido, y no de un amigo o familiar como suponía, ni mucho menos darse cuenta de la oscura aura que lo rodeaba.

-No puedo creer que ese hombre tan despreciable trate así a una joven tan hermosa como usted y en ese estado encima…-dijo galante, para luego sonreírle brillando sus blancos dientes.

Ranma ya tenía un tic en su ojo, y estaba por darle su merecido a ese imbécil.

Akane ya estaba por sacar un bollo para devorarlo, pero ante lo que le dijo detuvo su acción para luego decir.

-Usted no es nadie para meterse con mi marido!es el mejor esposo del mundo!metase en sus asuntos!y no lo insulte! desubicado!-dijo ceñuda viéndolo con rabia mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. El joven la quedo mirando con una sonrisa nerviosa expresando miedo en la mirada mientras sentía como una escalofriante corriente le pasaba por la columna, esa dulce y desprotegida chica no se veía tan dulce, y mucho menos desprotegida, realmente lo ponía de los nervios.

Ranma ante la respuesta de su esposa menguo instantáneamente su aura, le fascina que lo defendiera, y de paso le diera su lugar con ese cretino, se cruzó de brazos viéndolo con suficiencia, e iba a decir algo para correrlo definitivamente pero fue interrumpido por la dulce voz de su mujer.

-Porque es tan malo…-decía mientras lagrimas nacían de sus ojos- no ve que hace lo que puede…es marido y futuro padre joven, que no puede comprenderlo un poco…es tan desconsiderado! Y porque no comprende que estoy embarazada…no todo es sencillo!es un insensible!-decía mientas lloriqueaba y a la vez le daba unas mordidas al bollo dulce.

A Ranma y al joven se les escurrió una gota de sudor por la sien, no sabían ya si reír, llorar, o correr.

-LOS HOMBRES SON TAN IDIOTAS!-grito de golpe mientras unas miguitas le quedaban en la cara, haciéndolos saltar en el lugar ante el potente grito, para luego ver como se daba la vuelta y se iba de ahí indignada…claro que se llevó los bollos con ella…

Ranma suspiro de forma cansina, para luego seguirle el paso, "Ay Akane…hasta yo paso cambios de humor espontáneos a tu lado…" pensaba mientras la veía a escaso metro y medio de distancia, vigilando como águila cada uno de sus movimientos.

No hablaron en todo el camino, ella porque iba muy concentrada, y Ranma porque no quería generar otra discusión o desate hormonal. Tras llegar al dojo antes de tiempo, Akane se dirigió a la habitación, y Ranma al baño a darse una ducha para relajarse un poco, levemente triste porque su momento de pareja se haya arruinado, pero en fin, ya habría más oportunidades, se aceptaba con una tenue sonrisa.

Estaba solo en bóxer el cual se pensaba ya retirar, listo para ducharse antes de meterse en el ofuro, pero en eso siente como lo abrazan de atrás con mucho cariño, sintiendo como era sutilmente apretado por una pancita muy linda, para luego sentir su dulce voz en un tono muy bajo.

-Perdóname…vi tu billetera en la mesa de noche…soy un desastre, estas hormonas me hacen reaccionar así…lo siento amor…-dijo de forma tierna mientras le daba un suave beso en su musculosa espalda, él sonrió de forma dulce mientras se daba la vuelta para abrasarla de la cintura.

-No te tienes que preocupar por eso, ni disculparte, yo te entiendo, perdóname a mí por gritarte- vio como negaba con la cabeza- si estuvo mal, que dices si mejor tomamos un baño juntos eh?...-dijo la final insinuante sobre sus labios, y al ver como sonreía con picardía tomo eso como una aprobación, para después asaltarle los labios en un candente beso, al parecer la tarde no se le hizo tan mala después de todo…

…

Recién había terminado una clase, hacía escasos minutos se habían retirado los alumnos, cuando la ve ingresar con su linda sonrisa, generando que imitara su gesto mientras la recibía con un tierno beso.

-Hola…-dijo feliz mientras lo abrazaba del cuello.

-Hola…-dijo embobado con ella mientras le acariciaba los costados con sumo cuidado.

-Sabes…estaba pensando…y…me gustaría entrenar…-comento con una sonrisa, esperando que aceptara.

Pero ante su idea, el cambio su gesto a uno serio para decir sin abandonar su expresión.

-Akane…ya hablamos de eso…no debes, ni puedes…-dijo cesando las caricias pero sin soltarla, le encantaba tenerla entre sus brazos.

-Y porque no?!no soy una inútil Ranma!puedo con eso!-dijo obstinada separándose de su abrazo.

Ranam vio que de nuevo se venía un ataque de los suyos, y con la mayor paciencia del mundo intento hacerla entrar en razón.

-Akane…entiende…si te llegas a caer puedes hacerle daño al bebe…no seas terca…

-Tu solo lo dices porque crees que soy una torpe! siempre lo decías! al igual que no soy buena para el arte! una inútil!-a medida que avanzaba las lágrimas se hacían presentes en sus castaños ojos, haciendo a Ranam que ya lo abarcaran los nervios- claro para ti solo soy la torpe marimacho!nunca me tomaste enserio!...eres tan cruel…no te das cuenta de mis deseos ni mis necesidades como artista…me siento tan sola…tan incomprendida…solo quieres tener sexo conmigo!...solo quieres usar mi cuerpo!...solo para eso me ves útil verdad!-decía mientras hipaba entre frases, Ranma estaba desesperado, no sabía cómo paso por tantos temas en tan pocos segundos y a la vez con ideas tan erradas y abdurdas, negaba con las manos nervioso mientras ella seguía con su perorata.

-NO…no Ak-Akane...verás no…no es así…no llores…nada de lo que dices es como dices…-intentaba controlar la situación mientras la veía en ese estado tan sensible.

-Me dices mentirosa ahora?!claro…la mentirosa soy yo! cuando tú me ocultaste la identidad de P-Chan por años! años engañada por ti!-dijo mientras lo veía ceñuda ahora volviendo a estar enojada, para luego agregar con las lágrimas naciendo de nuevo y la angustia reflejada en sus ojos- mi chanchito lindo…mi cerdito barrigón…era tan lindo…-mientras el labio le temblaba para luego largarse a llorar mientras se desesperaba su acompañante, iba a refutar ante lo último que dijo pero ella lo vio furiosa mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo en el pecho- pero no era nada más que Ryoga!tú y él me engañaron!son unos…unos…embusteros!y yo…yo…-de nuevo estaba lagrimeando para soltar mientras cubría su rostro- soy una tonta ingenua!bbbbuuuaaaaa!

Ranma ya no sabía qué hacer, no podía creer que le sacara ese tema, era tan absurdo, cuando iba a decir algo sintió una tercera voz.

-Ran-chan, Akane-chan…que son esos gritos? Vine a visitarlos y lo sentí desde afuera…-dijo Ukyo mientras ingresaba al dojo.

-UKYOOOO!-grito Akane mientras salía corriendo a sus brazos, siendo inmediatamente acobijada por ella que no entendía nada, he imaginado que el torpe de su amigo le había dicho algo para ponerla así lo fulminó con la mirada mientras le daba caricias en la espalda para calmarla.

-Ya Akane-chan…no llores…no le hará bien al bebe…-decía con la voz dulce mientras la consolaba, para después cambiar la voz a una dura mientras veía a su amigo de la infancia con absoluta reprobación- que le hiciste Ran-chan?!que no ves que está embarazada!-dijo en son de reto a un lastimero Ranma que veía con desesperación a las dos para intentar defenderse pero sin saber cómo.

-Pe…pero…yo no hice nada!solo velaba por el bien de los dos!-dijo ceñudo ante que lo acusaran sin razón.

-NO NOS GRITES!-le dijo Ukyo gritando más fuerte saliéndole fuego de los ojos y un aura tenebrosa, haciéndolo achicarse en su lugar y que le corra un sudor frío por la espalda, mientras Akane hipaba en su pecho, sintió el característico olor a okonomiyakis que se desprendía de la ropa de la cocinera, para proceder a llamarla con la voz suavecita levantando levemente la cabeza.

-Ukyo…

-Dime Akane-chan…-respondió dulce viéndola a ella ahora.

-Me haces un okonomiyaki? se me antojo…-dijo con una carita lastimera, enterneciendo a la cocinera para responder entusiasta.

-Claro! ahora mismo vamos a mi restaurante y te preparo todos los que quieres! que dices? vamos?-pregunto con una gigante sonrisa.

-SI!-respondió con el mismo gesto y los ojos brillándole como soles, olvidándose de su anterior estado, mientras se retiraban del lugar olvidándose completamente del joven de trenza.

-Pe…pero…Akane…-dijo con un puchero lastimero ante ver como lo dejaba en semejante condiciones, para luego sacudirse el pelo con ambas manos-aaaarrrggghhhh! Esperen!-dijo al final mientras corría yendo atrás de las chicas, ni loco dejaba sola a su hermosa y bipolar esposa…

…

Sintió la fría sustancia al contacto con su cálida piel en su abdomen, mientras Ranma le tomaba una mano tan ansioso como ella, el doctor paso ese instrumento por su barriga que cada día crecía un poquito más, para a los segundos sentir un ruido rítmico y que les puso los vellos de punta.

-Eso es…-pregunto con la emoción contenida ella dejando el resto de la pregunta en el aire, sintiendo como su marido le apretaba más la mano.

-Si…su corazón…y vaya que late fuerte…152 pulsaciones por minuto-dijo con una sonrisa el médico, para a los segundos se apreciara la imagen en la pantalla, dejando impactados e igual de maravillados a los padres.

-Mira Akane…es…es nuestro bebe…-dijo Ranma de forma tenue mientras observaba maravillado la pantalla del monitor apareciendo la figura de su hijo, distinguiéndose perfectamente la forma de la cabeza y su cuerpito, aun desproporcional en comparación.

-Si amor…nuestro hijo…-dijo ella mientras observaba igual que él, mientras cálidas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, sintiendo un calor naciendo en su pecho, ante la imagen que presenciaba, hinchándose de orgullo y amando cada vez más a ese ser que en su vientre crecía- es hermoso…mira como mueve la manito!-expresó exaltada agrandando su sonrisa, mientras Ranma se limitó a asentir sin abandonar su sonrisa sintiendo como se le aguaban los ojos, sentía como su necesidad de protección crecía, al igual que como su esposa, se sentía el hombre más feliz y orgullosa de ser el creador de esa personita que observaba la cual crecía dentro de la panza de la mujer que amaba, iba a ser todo un Saotome, y de los buenos, no lo dudaba.

Akane desvió su vista a él viendo lo frágil que lucía su marido, para luego decir mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su abdomen y volvía a ver a la pantalla sin perder detalle- soy muy feliz Ranma, te amo…

-Y yo Akane…y también te amo…a ambos…-decía sin despegar sus iris azules de la imagen, sintiendo como retumbaban los acelerados latidos de su hijo en el cuarto, ante la atenta y enternecida mirada del médico por lo jóvenes y emocionados futuros padres.

…

Estaban adormilados, aún era de mañana, el sol se filtraba por las cortinas en pequeños y luminosos rayos. En la silenciosa habitación, en la cual solo se sentía el calmo respirar de ambos, ella llevaba ya una hora o más despierta, no paso muy buena noche, los dolores abdominales ya la estaban acosando, y ni qué decir del dolor de espalda cuando tenía mucho rato de pie, así que para ella esa no era la mejor mañana de su vida sin duda alguna. Sintió como Ranma se revolvía entre las sábanas aun medio dormido, y al girar su cuerpo se acurrucaba en su espalda, ya que ella se encontraba durmiendo de lado, mientras la abrasaba de la barriga para decir en murmullo pero que ella entendió a las mil maravillas.

-Mi gordita linda…

A Akane se le hincho una vena en la frente sintiendo como se tensaba de repente cada musculo de su cuerpo, empezando a sentir la furia correr por sus venas, y unas ganas Ranmacidas correrle por el cuerpo.

Ranma pasó de estar plácidamente acurrucado en el cuerpo de su esposa y acobijado por las sabanas, a sentir como en la dura pared se incrustaba su anatomía, mientras se deslizaba hasta aterrizar de lleno en la duela, sin entender absolutamente nada.

-QUE CON QUE GORDITA EH?!-le gritaba Akane mientras le daba de lleno con la almohada-QUE GORDITA NI QUE NADA!-seguía gritando mientras ahora lanzaba una lámpara- BAKA!INSENSIBLE!-seguía despotricando mientras le arrojaba unos zapatos-ESTÚPIDO!IDIOTA!VE A DECIRLE GORDA A TU ABUELA!-seguía con su lista de linduras mientras Ranma intentaba ahora esquivar unos libros, suerte que era un artista marcial sino ya estaría idiota, literalmente.

-Akane!...puedes calmarte!...no es para tanto!...basta!...exageras!-decía mientras seguía esquivando un sinfín de objetos, se desconcertó cuando le dio con un sartén "pero qué demonios?!..."

-QUE EXGERO? QUÉ EXAGERO DICES?! HUUUYYY! IDIOTA! ESTÚPIDO! IMBÉCIL! INSENSIBLE!BRUTO!ANIMAL!...- y así siguió con la lista de insultos y los proyectiles, terminando Ranma por aceptar que no la haría entrar en razón, y tomando la más sabia decisión…huir…

Ya del otro lado de la puerta respiró tranquilo, mientras se recostaba sobre la pared del pasillo para proceder a ir hasta el baño, interceptándolo su cuñada menor.

-Dulce despertar cuñadito?-pregunto jocosa la mediana de los Tendo desde la puerta de su cuarto, recibiendo como respuesta solo un gruñido de parte del muchacho.

Siguió su camino sin prestarle más atención, mientras se hacía una nota mental: "Jamás de los jamases volver a decirle gorda a una embarazada, ni siquiera de forma cariñosa…"

…

Salía del baño ya luego de un arduo entrenamiento posterior a las clases, ingresó a su cuarto completamente refrescado y relajado, encontrando a su esposa recostada en la cama con la blusa levantada dejando su pancita al descubierto, la cual acariciaba con infinita ternura a la vez que le tarareaba una dulce melodía, al verlo ingresar le dedicó una mirada llena de amor y cariño sin dejar de emitir esas dulces melodías. La observó fijamente consumido de alegría y conmoción por la maravillosa escena que presenciaba, y sin decirse ni una palabra se acercó a la cama y se recostó a su lado, colocando la cabeza a la altura de su panza mientras la acariciaba de la misma manera que ella, sintiendo como ella con la otra mano procedía a acariciarle los cabellos con el mismo cuidado que los hacía en su abdomen, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en sus mimos. Procedió luego a darle un suave beso en esa zona para decir con la voz tenue y cargada de afecto.

-Hola bebe…soy papá…-mientras la seguía acariciando con sutileza como con miedo a lastimarlos a ambos para agregar posteriormente- los amo…a ti y a mamá…los amo mucho…-decía inmerso en el momento con una sutil sonrisa.

-Y nosotros te amamos a ti papá…mucho…-mustiaba Akane para proceder luego con su melodía.

Él alzó la vista hasta la mesa de noche, ubicando su azulada mirada un portarretrato encuadrando la foto de la ecografía de su hijo, agrandando la sonrisa en su rostro, no cabían dudas…el esfuerzo valía la pena…

Continuará…

* * *

Aquí va otro capi con esta parejita que como puede la va llevando, creo que el título ideal para este cap sería más bien 'pobre Ranma' jeje, suda la gota gorda el pobre, y encima se la re banca, jaja, ojala les haya gustado el cap! gracias a todos por leer!reviews?:)

Rya16: Hola!jaja si se la merecía sin duda, y en este cap creo que también…jeje, bueno me alegro pila que te vaya gustando como va quedando el fic, n_n, ojala te guste este cap en el que al pobre de Ranma le di duro, ;), pobrecito…jeje, bueno gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos un beso grande!

Nancyricoleon: Si sin duda cada experiencia es diferente y a la vez imagino que única, pobre Ranma le estoy dando duro al pobre, igual no todo es tan negro como parece, y al final quise dejar eso plasmado, jeje, bueno amiga ojala te haya gustado el cap! gracias por comentar!:) nos leemos un beso!

Mary: Hola amiga!no te preocupes cero drama!;), si pobrecito nuestro lindo Ranma…en este cap las vio negras de nuevo, jeje, igual al final tuvo su recompensa, claro de otro nivel, mas no menos reconfortante, que el abrigo y amor de una familia. No quise terminar siempre las situación con que mantienen relaciones, no quiero dar una imagen de una relación tan carnal, en fin…con respecto a los de las manchas, si es un mito de abuela, te lo dicen!jaja, mi madre siempre me dijo eso mismo, así que ni tan mentiras, aunque claro parece que es puro verso, :d, bueno ojala te haya gustado el capi amiga!gracias por comentar!:), un beso grande!

Diane: Hola!todo lindo?ay si Ranma es tan divino!*-*, y al pobre lo hago sufrir tanto…jaja XD, es tan lindo y bobo a la vez, jeje, imposible no amarlo!:3, bueno me alegro que te guste el cap!ojala este te guste igual! Gracias por comentar!:) nos leemos en la próxima!besos! Ah!qué bueno que te agradara el epilogo de atrevida, te gusto como quedo?ojala que sí!n_n Por cierto…vos sabes que en el fic de locura de amor me llego el mismo review, escrito igual solo que sin los signos de exclamación y casi al mismo tiempo por XiMe xD, eres la misma? O es casualidad? Porque me llamo pila la atención que me agradecieran ambas en otra historia a la vez casi y pusieran lo mismo, jajaja, fue cómico, o eres tú o tu hermana gemela de alma está perdida por este mundo del FF, jaja, bueno sería eso!;d, un beso!

Bry: jaja si sin duda lo disfrutaron, se lo tenía merecido el pobre…igual en este cap también se las vio negra, pobre ya de por si Akane tiene un carácter de m… y encima embarazada y hormonal…pobre de nuestro lindo Ranma, pero eso solo hace amarlo más aun, es una ternurita…:3. Si puede ser que este un poco más sensible, pero a mi gusto el premio se lo lleva nuestra futura mamá, ;). El fic lo leí si hace bastante, recuerdo que cuando lo empecé a leer quede 'que mier.. es esto?' jaja y ya cuando seguí la lectura y vi que solo era una faceta para divertirse me cuadraron las cosas, una lástima que no lo terminara, aunque debo decir que a pesar que está muy bien escrito no me gusto que Ranma siguiera de su vida de libertino a pesar de estar con Akane y encima ella si le fuera fiel, debo aclarar que fue un fic muuuuyy machista, sé que el chico tenía un trato especial y único con ella pero igual…además que esa forma en que la trataba de esclava se me hacía tan humillante…no se, recuerdo el leve gusto amargo que me quedo, también recuerdo que el fic estaba súper hot, jeje, uno, sino el más, hot que leí, a pesar de mis críticas me gustó mucho. Pero bueno eso serán otro de los tantos fic que me ilusionaron para luego romperme el corazón ante no saber cómo siguen y menos como terminan TT_TT. En fin…aaahhh…ya descargada una de mis tantas espinitas, jeje, y volviendo al fic…ojala te haya gustado!por cierto, me quede con ganas de saber si te gusto el epilogo de atrevida, recuerdo que me lo pediste, bueno amiga ojala si te guste este capi en el cual fue menos carnal y más sentimental!gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos un beso grande!

Xandryx: Ay amiga me dejas rojita con tus halagos, jeje, bueno muchas gracias de verdad por tenerme en tan buena posición n_n, pues no es de petulante ni nada pero algo que si soy es muy alegre y me encanta ver la vida con una sonrisa y tirar para adelante, ya lo astuta y creativa no sé, jeje, lo dejo a la evaluación ajena, :d, muchas gracias de verdad!eres un amor!Bueno me alegro que el cap te divirtiera un poco y te alejara de la jodida rutina, jeje, ojala este te guste igual!al pobre de Ranma lo estoy torturando parece, jaja, pobre igual se lleva sus buenas recompensas, a mi gusto este cap fue más romanticón, jeje, bueno amiga te mando un súper beso!eres súper especial y un encanto de persona, y a pesar de que no te conozco es imposible no quererte!;), un abrazo!y gracias por todo!:)

Marifer Yambay: Hola!bueno no sé qué idea te hiciste, pero la escena del cap anterior como apreciaste se cortaba por ahí, jeje, lo que paso después con los tortolos pues lo dejo a libre interpretación, :d, ojala no te haya desilusionado, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic!n_n ojala este te cap guste igual!gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos un beso grande!

Azucenas45: Bueno me alegro que te guste!n_n, ojala guste igual este cap!gracias por leer y comentar!:), saludos hasta la próxima!

Miu-nia: Ay que bueno que te guste el capi, si al pobre Ranma lo hago pasarlas negras, pero bueno al final de una u otra forma no todo es tan así, jeje, ojala te guste el capi!gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos un beso!

Reiki: Hola amiga!jajja si sin duda Ranma la sufre pobre…jaja, pero bueno ya sea de una u otra forma el recibe su recompensa, es un amor igual…se desvive por su pequeña y amada familia, :3, y si le quedan meses aun…jeje, ojala te guste el capi amiga!gracias por comentar!:), te mando un súper abrazo y un beso grande!nos leemos!n_n

Astridlopezpueste: Hola!bueno me alegra pila que te guste tanto este como mis demás fic!una se siente muy satisfecha de que su principal objetivo se cumpla y eso es entretener a los lectores, de verdad gracias!n_n, ojala te guste el capi!muchas gracias por comentar!:), un beso hasta la próxima!

Aurora: Hola amiga!si sin duda recibió su merecida recompensa, jeje, pobrecito cada cosa tiene que pasar, pero el igual protege y se desvive por su familia, es tan lindoooo :3, bueno lo de Genma debo aclarar que es un mito que a mí me dijeron de chica por eso lo puse, jeje, pero se ve que no se difundió mucho por el mundo, jaja, igual es mentira, pero mi madre siempre me decía que si no se cumplían los antojos los bebes podían salir con las manchas de los antojos, bueno te cuento algo, mi madre cuando estuvo embarazada de mi tuvo antojo de frutillas varias veces, y yo sin embargo salí con la marca de una frutilla en el tobillo, re loco no? jaja, me lo iban a operar y con el tiempo se me fue, ya solo me queda una manchita chiquita y amorfa, je. Así que no sé qué tan mito o tan falso sea, jaja. Vaya de campamento! Qué lindo!a mí me encanta eso!n_n, si vi que andabas desaparecida pero supuse que tus motivos tenías, bueno espero que te divirtieras de todas formas!yo te extrañe!pero igual te hago el re aguante porque sé que mi amiga Aurora tarde o temprano aparecerá ;). Bueno amiga ojala te guste el capi!nos leemos en la próxima!te mando un abrazo fuerte y un beso grande!

Bueno gente hermosa sería todo por ahora, no me queda nada por actualizar así que supongo que será hasta la semana que viene, les deseo un maravilloso fin de semana a todos!me despido!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	5. MES 5:Libido elevado

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**UNA LARGA ESPERA**

MES 5: Libido elevado

Realmente lo tenía maravillado, y sorprendido, definitivamente estar embarazada era un combo de una infinidad de cambios y situaciones, a veces la envidiaba, y otras agradecía no ser él que pasara por esas situaciones. En esos cinco meses en los que llevaba dentro al hijo que ambos procrearon, paso por múltiples situaciones, estados de ánimo, y cambios físicos que el percibía en ella, no quería ni imaginar los que no llegaba a sentir, a captar, a ver cómo serían. Encima cada vez la veía más hermosa, a la par que su hijo crecía ella se veía cada vez más linda, más fresca, y su hijo o hija más fuerte seguramente, estaba seguro que sacaría la fuerza y tenacidad de su madre, bueno y la de él, ya que él no era menos fuerte, eso nunca, ni menos tenaz que ella tampoco, pensaba con una sonrisa torcida.

A veces se quedaba soñando despierto en cómo sería su rostro, si sacaría cosas de Akane como su cabello, sus ojos, su voz, su nariz, sus expresiones…su carácter, pensaba ahora con una corriente escalofriante corriéndole por la espalda mientras se le sombreaba la frente de negro al considerar eso posible, pero luego sonrió al aceptarse que sin duda sería una mezcla explosiva, sacara tanto el carácter del uno o del otro.

No podía evitar quedarse mirando con una boba sonrisa cuando veía a algún padre jugar con su hijo cuando pasaba por una plaza o algún parque, verlos riendo y divirtiéndose juntos, ver la admiración del pequeño en sus ojitos hacia el que era su progenitor, provocaba que solo una duda circulaba por su mente en esos momentos, a la par que sus ojos brillaban de forma especial.

"¿Me veré así siendo papá?"

…

El embarazo la tenía exhausta, nunca pensó que ser madre sería tan agotador, los dolores abdominales aun persistían, los pies se le hinchaban, le dolía la espalda, y sus senos cada vez los tenía más grandes y sensibles. Pasaba agotada, con sueño, aunque esas semanas este se veía disminuido en realidad, estaba mucho más activa, y eso ya se lo había demostrado a su marido, pensaba con una pícara sonrisa, a la par estaban las fatigas, y su enorme frecuencia al ir al baño, las carreras cada vez eran más frecuente, según le explico el doctor se debía a la presión que él bebe hacía en su vejiga.

Igual cualquier malestar era nada en realidad frente a la dicha y satisfacción que sentía al tener a esa personita creciendo dentro de su vientre. Su pancita estaba más grande sin duda, a la par que su apetito, tenía que ser un Saotome su bebe, era igual de glotón que su padre, y se le ocurrían cada antojos que ni en toda su vida tuvo, sin duda alguna sacaría su apetito, menos mal contaba con su hermana y suegra que la complacían en todo, y por supuesto Ranma que la satisfacía en cualquier capricho.

-Hay bebe, solo procura no ser tan engreído como él…aunque, si sales igual a tu papi dudo que no lo seas…serías él bebe más lindo del mundo-decía con un suave carmín en sus mejillas mientras se acariciaba con infinito amor su panza, suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza, fuere como fuere lo amaría con toda su alma. Volvió la vista sobre las revistas que había sobre la mesa de la sala mientras bebía té verde con unos dulces que le compró su marido que se le antojaron hacía un rato, eran tres las revistas, leyó sus títulos, pero una en particular le llamó la atención.

_-'Mejores posiciones para cuando estas embarazada, disfruta al máximo tu estado con tu pareja'_- leyó en voz alta, captando completamente su atención, que hasta los dulces dejo de lado.

…

Respiraba agitado acomodándose boca arriba, fijando su vista en el techo, el corazón le retumbaba con fuerza, su cuerpo le sudaba, y la relajación que lo abarcó en sus músculos era maravillosa, cerró los ojos disfrutando el éxtasis que le proporcionaba el orgasmo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con una mano e infinita delicadeza, encontrándose su pareja en igualdad de condiciones. Ya más recuperado dijo con la sonrisa expandida en su rostro sin mostrar sus azules ojos todavía.

-Vaya…eso estuvo increíble…pero, yo creo que llegue a mi límite, no puedo más…-aceptó mientras se giraba y quedaba de costado abrazándola, viéndola con un afecto y cariño que le traspasaba el alma.

Le sonrió con dulzura, mientras se acercaba a él y apoyaba su mejilla en su hombro alzando su rostro, y viéndolo de la misma forma, sintió como acercaba su mano a su mejilla y se la acariciaba con el dorso de su dedo índice lentamente, tocándola con cuidado como con miedo a lastimarla, suspiro de forma enamorada para luego decir en murmullo-Te amo…

Él agrandó su sonrisa, mientras colocaba un tierno beso en su frente, para responderle en el mismo tono- Yo también te amo…- y se acurrucó más en su cuerpo con intenciones de dormirse, la vio removerse un tanto incómoda, y curioso pregunto- sucede algo?

-Aaammm…Ranma…estás cansado todavía?-preguntó sonrojada viéndolo desde su posición.

A él solo se le escurrió una gota de sudor por la frente, para luego preguntar con una sonrisa nervioso- Akane…de nuevo?

-Bueno…-halo desviando la vista hacia otro lado, mientras con una mano empezaba a descender por su pecho hasta sus abdominales de forma lenta y muy sensual, provocándole estremecimientos, emitiendo sutiles y suaves gemidos ante sus caricias- …es que aún no te mostré otro par de posiciones que aprendí…

Él no pudo evitar gemir fuerte mientras se moría el labio inferior ante como ella acariciaba su zona más sensible, la cual ya estaba activa "definitivamente eres su aliado no? Ya van cinco veces…tienes que ir por la sexta?" pensaba para sus adentros mientras se consumía en espasmos de placer ante la seducciones de su mujercita, y ya completamente seducido dijo con la voz ronca y su mirada encendida- Vamos por la sexta entonces amor…

Ella solo sonrió con picardía mientras era atacada por los fogosos labios de su marido, y él pues solo se quedaría disfrutando de otras de las consecuencias de su embarazo, su ansiedad sexual, la cual últimamente era muy demandante…y definitivamente era de sus cambios del que más disfrutaba.

…

Estaban en una nueva cita con el médico para hacerse una ecografía, ya se encontraba recostada mientras veía como le colocaba ese viscoso liquido en su vientre, Ranma le sostenía una mano emocionado por volver a ver a su hijo, más grande seguramente, y asegurare que todo estuviera bien con él y su esposa. Observó cómo pasaba ese instrumento, del cual más tarde pensaba preguntarle cómo se llamaba, por el veinte de su mujer, para a los pocos segundos volver a sentir ese rítmico ruido que lo hacía estremecerse, y de forma inconsciente le apretaba más la mano a ella.

-Mira mi amor…sales en la pantalla, estas hermoso, y más grande…-decía Akane mientras sonreía de una forma a gusto de Ranma sumamente preciosa, y le brillaban sus ojitos al igual que los de él-como esta doctor?-pregunto viendo ahora al médico.

-Todo está en orden, está creciendo correctamente, y no veo ninguna anomalía, quieren saber el sexo?

-Ya se puede?-pregunto Ranma curioso.

-Sí, ya se puede señor Saotome…que me dicen? Lo quieren saber?-pregunto el médico mientras seguía moviendo el instrumento.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente con su sonrisa sin desaparecer, comunicándose sin palabra, para luego ver a la vez al médico mientras negaban ambos con la cabeza.

-No, queremos esperar al día del parto-dijo Ranma seguro.

-Si…queremos enterarnos que será cuando lo carguemos en nuestros brazos- dijo ella ahora, el médico los vio con una sonrisa asintiendo, y siguió haciendo sus observaciones, frente a los atentos padres curiosos por saber todo de su hijo.

…

-Akane!- la reprendió mientras era tironeado de su mano hasta la sala, aunque tampoco estaba haciendo mucho para detenerla se debía reconocer.

-Ven…no hay nadie…-decía con una pícara risita mientras estaba envuelta en una toalla, su marido estaba igual, recién venía de una placentera sesión de sexo en el ofuro, y de repente se le antojo aprovechar que la casa estaba sola por un rato.

-Pero y si vienen?-preguntó con temor, aunque cada vez más seducido por la loca pero excitante propuesta de su mujercita.

-Pues nos salimos-dijo con simpleza.

-Como tienes energías todavía?-preguntó curioso, ya lo había hecho dos veces en el cuarto, de camino al baño lo hicieron en la escalera, y en el baño ya lo hicieron dos en ofuro y una sobre la lavadora, y de repente se le antojo hacerlo en la sala, bueno la idea lo seducía, y energías aún le quedaban, pero…era peligroso, aunque la vez que lo hicieron en la escalera fue genial, debía reconocerse que el miedo a ser agarrados infraganti le daba más emoción, pero la sala le daba un poco de impresión, aunque…"Bah!al demonio! Es una genial idea!" se reconocía con una sonrisa torcida, completamente seducido ya con la idea, mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la sala.

-Me quedan pilas para rato Saotome…-dijo mientras se colocaba sobre sus piernas de horcajas con la mirada encendida, igual que la de su marido, se venía una interesante experiencia.

…

-Basta Ranma!-dijo Akane ceñuda, estaban en la cocina, ella recién llegaba de hacer unas compras para ayudar a Kasumi, y como Ranma estaba dando clases no le dijo nada para que la acompañe, tampoco es que lo necesitara para ello, no era ninguna inútil, pero el muy terco no entendía que ella podía ir sola, era demasiado sobreprotector, igual ahora el problema era otro en realidad.

-No Akane! te he dicho mil veces que no vayas sola! por qué no me esperaste?!-dijo ceñudo y con una vena hinchada en su frente.

-Ya te lo dije! estaba apurada porque más tarde se llena la tienda, deja ya esa estupidez!

-No es una estupidez! ese tipo quiere algo contigo! y por lo que veo no le importa ni que estés casada ni que esperes un hijo mío!

-Estas alucinando! solo es amable!-dijo con los brazos en jarra.

-La gente amable no le regala chocolates a cualquiera clienta!no podías rechazarlos?!-decía cada vez más enojado, y con sus celos a mil.

-Porque lo haría?!no me daba el dinero y se me habían antojado! además siempre es muy gentil conmigo!

-Porque quiere algo contigo!-afirmo desesperado de lo terca que era- porque eres tan cabezota! me hubieras dicho y yo te los iba a buscar! siempre cumplo con tus antojos! YO que soy TU MARIDO y el padre de NUSTRO HIJO! No el mequetrefe ese! te prohíbo que vuelvas a ir a ese lugar sola! y mucho menos aceparle regalitos!-decía rojo de coraje.

-Déjate de tus estúpidos celos! y a mí no me prohíbes nada! idiota!-dijo enojada, mientras cruzaba los brazos, ya estaba hartando con sus estupideces.

-Claro a mí me dices idiota!y a él le sonríes mientras te da chocolates no?!no juegues conmigo Akane!eres mi esposa!solo MÍA!-decía ya con la posesión a flote, no soportaba que fuera amable con los demás, menos con los que la pretendían todavía, le hervía la sangre!

-Yo no soy tu obj…-pero quedó cortada completamente viendo al frente mientras se tocaba el vientre, perdida en la nada, mientras cálidas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Ranma ni bien noto como su aura de enojo desaparecía instantáneamente, y como quedaba ida y se tocaba el vientre empezó a preocuparse, quizás no debía hacerla enojar tanto, quizás ahora por sus estúpidos celos al bebe le pasaba algo, si ese era el caso se moriría ahí mismo, moría de miedo por preguntar, pero ni bien vio como comenzaba a llorar entro en pánico, y no perdió más el tiempo- Akane, que sucede?-pregunto con la voz temblorosa, vio como ella lo veía ante su pregunta, y empezaba a sonreír de una manera tan encantadora, que hasta a él le daban ganas de hacerlo, aunque sentía que moría de angustia por dentro.

-Pateo…-dijo suavecito viéndola Ranma con curiosidad sin comprender- pateo Ranma!él bebe pateo!-dijo con sus ojos brillando de felicidad y empezando a expandir cada vez más su sonrisa, tomo su mano con velocidad ante un anonadado Ranma que no caía en cuenta de nada, y la colocó en el centro de su vientre, unos segundos antes de su segunda patadita, haciendo que él agrandara más los ojos para luego verla a ella- no es maravilloso?-le preguntó mientras se retiraba con la otra mano los lagrimones que se empecinaban en hacer acto de presencia.

-Es…es increíble…pateo de nuevo!-dijo exaltado al final mientras sonreía más aun, sintiendo como su corazón brincaba de alegría frente a la emociones que lo abarcaban, y sin poder controlarlas más, pequeñas y cálidas lágrimas nacían de sus ojos, se encontraba superado por la situación y la emoción de sentir a su hijo de esa manera, era increíble que ahí, dentro de la mujer que tanto amaba estuviera un ser con vida, y más aún, que ese ser fuera su hijo, un pedacito de él y de su Akane.

Con las lágrimas naciendo desde sus ojos, se arrodillo quedando su oreja pegada al vientre de ella, a la vez que la abrazaba envolviéndola con sus brazos, sintió como ella colocaba una mano entre sus cabellos y lo acariciaba con lentitud y mucha ternura, acurrucándose más entre su cuerpo y apretando levemente el abrazo, las lágrimas no cesaban, y en murmullo hablo.

-Akane …lo siento…

Ella quedo un tanto descolocada por sus palabras, era difícil que el diera el brazo a torcer con tanta facilidad, sonrió enternecida mientras decía sin cesar sus caricias.

-Perdóname tú a mí, prometo no ir a ese lugar si no es contigo, y no aceptaré nada más de nadie, la próxima vez diré que mi esposo vendrá a comprarlos para mí y nuestro hijo-hablo con suavidad para luego exhalar un suspiro.

-Gracias…-dijo muy feliz de su respuesta, para luego alzar la vista para verla fijamente y decirle con la voz dulce y en son de pedido- no quiero que nuestro hijo sienta como discutimos, ni que te pase nada a él o a vos por mis celos, nos peleemos más Akane, solo quiero que el sienta el amor que nos tenemos.

Ella agrandó su sonrisa y se arrodillo quedando a su altura, lo vio con todo ese amor que sentía por él y sin poder decir una sola palabra se limitó a sentir mientras le sonreía de esa forma que lo dejaba embobado, mientras lo tomaba del cuello y acercaba con lentitud sus labios a los de él, el cual la envolvió con sus brazos y acortándose la distancia se fundieron en un dulce beso, degustando sus labios, saboreando el momento mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban a la par, sintieron un nuevo golpe, provocándoles un sutil risa mientras se besaban, ese sin duda sería un momento como tantos otros que jamás olvidarían.

…

Se encontraba entrenando en las clases del dojo, hacía máximo diez minutos que había iniciado, los alumnos estaban haciendo los movimientos básicos de calentamiento, el día estaba caluroso, y eso lo reflejaba la capa de sudor que cubría su bronceada piel, haciéndola brillar, humedeciendo levemente la camiseta sin mangas negra que portaba, vio aparecer a Akane ingresando a su clase, y posteriormente sentarse en un rincón y admirar la clase desde su sitio, se limitó a saludarle con una sonrisa en sus facciones, siendo devuelta por ella, y así proseguir con sus alumnos, le encantaba que fuera a verlo dar clase, sentía su orgullo alzarse, pero mejor se concentraba en su trabajo y les enseñaba una nueva kata a los alumnos.

Akane los veía cómodamente desde su lugar, vio cómo su marido empezaba a hacer una kata, y sin poder evitarlo se quedó viendo hipnotizada admirando sus movimientos, las patadas precisas y certeras, su seguridad en cada golpe, su decisión, su respirar calmado, su mirada serena, más esa maldita capa de sudor que hacía brillarle esa exquisita piel bronceada, dejando sus musculosos brazos al alcance de sus ojos, sus cabellos meciéndose a la par de su cuerpo, bailando al compás que él impartía en esa mezcla de movimientos que solo hacían que se viera más atractivo todavía, y como frutilla del postre, un gota de sudor que veía fijamente como bajaba por su sien, se movía por su mejilla para ir a dar a su masculino mentón, para luego la muy osada atreverse a caer en su pecho, deslizase por él, ese mismo pecho que quería consentir con sus besos, para acercarse a sus pectorales y la muy egoísta desaparecer en el inicio de su remera, sin poder dejarla ver cuáles eran sus próximas intenciones o movimientos. No sabía si era el calor, la seducción de su esposo o la maldita escenita que le hizo esa bendita gota, pero necesitaba a su marido… y para ayer era tarde.

Vio como terminaba la kata y los alumnos procedían a hacerla, quedaría un poco más de una hora para que terminara la clase, pero ella no tenía intenciones de esperar tanto, se levantó, viendo cómo se acercaba a ella con esa seguridad que a veces odiaba, pero en este caso la seducía con la misma fuerza.

-Cómo estás?-pregunto cuando ya estaba a su lado, pero vio como lo veía con esa mirada…esa mirada que tanto conocía, haciéndolo ponerse nervioso, menguando la seguridad con la que apareció a su lado- Akane…no pensarás…-vio como asentía con una pícara sonrisa, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño- estoy en clase!

-Oh…pensé que quizás podías suspenderla…hace mucho calor para estar en clase…-decía con mirada inocente viendo hacia el techo y los brazos tras la espalda.

-No Akane…ahora estoy en clase, te aguantas…-dijo viendo hacia un lado y de brazos cruzados, pero de reojo la observaba, sintiendo como con solo verla su determinación flaqueaba.

Al ver que se resistía, fijo sus orbes castaños en él en forma penetrante e intensa sonriendo de forma sexy, haciéndolo estremecerse ante la mirada que le dedicaba, y tras colocarse de puntitas decirle al oído en murmullo, mientras él a medida que avanzaba en sus palabras los colores se le subían al rostro, agrandando los ojos como platos y secándosele la garganta, sintiendo como el calor exterior ahora aumentaba como unos diez grados de golpe, o era él que lo sentía dentro? Lo más probable era lo segundo…

Cuando termino su explicación se enderezó sonrojada esperando su respuesta, vio como giraba su cabeza tenso, y la veía anonadado para luego decir levemente enronquecido.

-De-de verdad?...-vio como asentía, haciéndolo tragar en seco, y tras llenar sus pulmones de aire, decir mientras cargaba a su esposa en brazos- ALUMNOS HA SURGIDO UNA EMERGENCIA, LA CLASE SE SUSPENDE, HASTA MAÑANA Y ESTIREN CORRECTAMETE!- y a los segundos solo se veía la marca de humo que dejo, causante del incendió en que se convirtió su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo. Los alumnos se quedaron viendo con los ojos duros ese espacio que hasta hace apenas tres segundos estaba ocupando su sensei junto a su esposa, mientras una gota de sudor les bajaba por la nuca, pero al ver que nada tenían por hacer se encogieron de hombros, y tras estirar como les indico, se fue cada uno a su casa.

…

Estaba muerto casi literalmente, definitivamente lo había superado, lo único bueno es que se recuperaba, generalmente, con rapidez, aunque quizás ahora se lo pensaría mejor, "No me traiciones! Dame un respiro…" pensaba dirigiéndose a su compañero, era tan hipócrita, le encantaba que fuera así, vaya que sí...

En esta ocasión él salía del baño, y al pasar por la puerta de su dormitorio, sintió como alguien, al momento desconocido, lo tomaba de un brazo y lo mentía dentro, no supo exactamente como pero de repente se encontraba en su cama desnudo y con su esposa desnuda sobre él, para treinta segundos se después estar practicando sexo… y del mejor.

Ella se giró quedando de costado, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, recuperando el aliento, para sentir como decía con picardía su marido.

-Me has secuestrado…-mientras jugaba con unos mechos de su pelo, y sonreía de forma torcida.

-Eres mi esposo…-dijo ella desviando la vista, mientras se sonrojaba ante lo que se suponía a lo quería llegar con sus comentarios.

-Anda…acepta que de solo pensar en mi te enloqueces, que no aguantas a que llegue la noche, que soy tu adonis del sexo-dijo con arrogancia, haciendo enojar a su acompañante.

-Eres un presumido!y no pienso aceptar nada de eso!-dijo colocándose ahora boca arriba y cruzando los brazos, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Solo digo la verdad…si me arrastraste hasta aquí y hace más de seis horas que no hemos parado!-dijo haciéndose el sorprendido, disfrutando el rojo incandescente que generaba en ella- que bárbara Akane…quien diría que eras tan pervertida…

-No soy una pervertida!-dijo viéndolo indignada, mientras él le alzaba una ceja- no me mires así! aquí el único pervertido eres tú!-y ahora torcía la cabeza, sin verlo a los ojos.

-De verdad? Que descarada eres amor…-y procedió a colocarse a la altura de su vientre mientras decía divertido- tu qué dices bebe? Para mí que saldrás bien pervertido con las cosas que ves que mamá le hace a papá…

Ella lo quedo viendo con los ojos como platos y la sorpresa expresada en sus facciones por su comentario para luego decir exaltada-Cállate!mi bebe no saldrá pervertido!-mientras se agarraba la panza como protegiendo a su chiquito o chiquita de las barbaridades que decía el animal de su padre.

Él solo largó una risita ante la situación para luego decir con picardía- Ven para acá!-y de un jalón la tenía a su lado nuevamente, con intenciones de volver a comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras.

…

Akane se encontraba ahora parada a la orilla del estanque, con la vista fija en el cielo, portaba un sencillo vestido hasta las rodillas color crema, con un listón rojo debajo de los pechos, resaltando el inicio de su barriga. Era una tarde preciosa, serena, tranquila, el cielo se encontraba con tintes anaranjados debido a la hora, aspiro el fresco aire inundando sus pulmones, mientras acariciaba su pancita con mucho cuidado y amor, sintió como la abrazaban con un brazo de atrás con cariño, haciéndola sonreír tenuemente al conocer el dueño de esos fuertes y seguros brazos, para luego sentir como le daba un suave beso a la altura la mejilla con dulzura, dándose la vuelta para ver directamente a los ojos al hombre que le alegraba cada día.

-Como te fue?-le pregunto feliz, recién venía de hacer un sencillo trámite de la organización del dojo.

-Me fue bien…pero oye…te traje un regalo-dijo mientras ocultaba el supuesto regalo detrás de su espalda con la mano que no la abrazaba.

-Un regalo?-preguntó alegre, viéndolo asentir, y tras soltarla entregarle una bolsa de papel que tenía un color verde clarito con algunos dibujos infantiles, buscó en su interior emocionada, encontrando algo que la hizo emanar un aura brillante, y morirse de ternura.

-Sé que entre Kasumi y mamá le están haciendo mucha ropa, pero…lo vi…y pues quise comprarlo…-dijo desviando la vista al cielo con las mejillas bañadas con un leve carmín, para luego preguntar inseguro a la par que bajaba la mirada para verla ahora- te gusta?

Ella veía maravillada el regalo, este contaba de un conjunto de color blanco, de tela muy suave y afelpada, simulando ser un gi de entrenamiento, veía emocionada el regalo, limitándose a asentir sin dejar de verlo, al a par que su corazón latía más a prisa por los emociones que le provocaba ese hombre.

Se alivió al ver cómo le gusto, para luego agregar más animado- Mira…le compre dos cintos, uno celeste, y otro rosa, como no sabemos si será niño o niña…

-Ranma…no le digas nada a Kasumi o a la tía pero…es lo más hermosos que he visto…-dijo mientras lo veía ahora, consumida de ternura por su regalo, y sus detalles, era el hombre más increíble.

El agrandó su sonrisa por lo que le dijo, emocionándose de haber elegido bien, desde que lo vio en la vidriera lo capturó, y lo compro con mucha emoción al imaginarse en unos cuatro meses vérselo puesto a su hijo o hija, y que ella le diga eso solo afirmaba más sus deseos, la tomo del rostro mientras le daba un suave beso, para luego murmurarle sobre sus labios encandilado de amor por sus dos tesoros- Los amo tanto…-para luego darle la vuelta y abrasarla de nuevo de atrás, embriagándose con el aroma de su pelo, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella en una mano y los colocaba a la altura del vientre, en la otra ella portaba la bolsa con la ropita que le regalo su marido. Así se quedaron por unos minutos, en silencio, disfrutando el calor del otro y la tranquilidad de esa hermosa tarde.

-Oye Ranma…

-Dime…

-Me quieres acompañar al baño?- dijo con picardía.

A él se le escurrió una gota de sudor por la sien, y sonrió de forma nerviosa…no cabía duda alguna, estar embarazada era una maravilla…

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capi, en este no hice sufrir tanto a Ranma, yo diría más bien lo contrario, je, ojala les guste, gracias a todos por seguir la historia, y agradezco sus comentarios,:)

Astridlopezpuente: Hola!bueno me alegro que te haya gustado el fic!n_n, si pobre Ranma lo hice sudar la gota gorda, igual tuvo en este cap su recompensa, jeje, bueno ojala te guste este cap también, me deja re feliz que esperes mis actua, de verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo!:), nos leemos en la próxima!un beso!

Mary: Hola!ay que bueno amiga que te gustara el cap anterior!n_n, me deja feliz, pues si Akane sin duda no es la única que sufre y disfruta las consecuencias de estar embarazada, igual que aguante todo eso lo hace más comestible aun, jaja, es un divinooo! Y por lo menos en este cap le di algo mas de beneficio, je, bueno ya con el cap viste que el sexo no se sabrá hasta que ese retoño se asome al mundo, y lo del nombre más adelante lo pienso tratar, amiga ojala te haya gustado este capi!muchas gracias por comentar!:), hasta la próxima!un beso!

Xandryx: Hola amiga!ay si estaba un poco alterada…jaja, y bueno de por si tiene su carácter, con esa revolución hormonal pues salvase quien pueda, jaja, no te preocupes, no quedará así de loca, je, en este cap tuve que darle a Ranma algún beneficio directo, y pues bueno salió este cap…esperemos que no se seque el pobre, ;P, bueno amiga mía ojala te haya gustado este capi!gracias por comentar!:)nos leemos en la próxima!un súper abrazo desde acá!

Rya16: Hola!ay si lo se…pobrecito…hacía malabares para poder llevar la situación, je, pero bueno cosas que pasan no? je, no solo la mujer sufre en el embarazo, igual es un tierno por estar ahí firme y para ella en todo!laaayyy yo quiero un Ranma así! *-*, bueno ojala te haya gustado el capi!nos leemos en la próxima!un beso!y gracias por comentar!:)

Linkywakura: Hola!no sabes cómo me encanto tu comentario, además que me lleno de algo muy cálido en el pecho, de verdad si con mis palabras y mis ideas pude hacer que vieras esas cosas pues me haces sumamente feliz, desde un principio mi idea fue mostrar el lado lindo y tierno que tiene ser madre, traer una vida al mundo, sobre todo cuando la pareja se ama, el compañerismo que eso conlleva además de los bellos momentos que se pueden llegar a compartir, y claro que darle el toque de humor que solo los personajes de esta historia pueden a mi gusto en dadas circunstancias, y que a ti te llegara parte de las sensaciones que quise transmitir me deja maravillada, pero que eso afecte en una decisión tan grande, y a la vez te sirva para ver el asunto desde otra perspectiva más rosa, pues la verdad no puedo más que sentirme orgullosa con toda la humildad que eso me permita, pero el sentimiento es inevitable, de verdad, muchas gracias por compartir ese detalle conmigo, ojala que termines decidiendo junto a tu esposo llegar en un tiempo tener la dicha que una personita los considere padres, y estoy muy segura que cuando llegue ese momento tus ideas respecto a la maternidad darán un giro de 180º, mis mejores deseos!:), ojala este capi sea de tu agrado!muchas gracias por tu comentario!:) un beso!

Reiki: Hola Reiki! Ay amiguita…estoy segura que una parte tuya me quiere matar…jeje, pero desde un principio la idea era que se sepa el sexo del bebe hasta el momento del parto, y otra desilusión que te genere es que es solo un bebe, no haya dos o tres o los que llegaste a imaginar, jeje, desde un comentario anterior tuyo me pareció que suponías que aparecerían dos Saotomesitos, pero bueno eso será para otra ocasión, jeje, por ser madre primeriza y tan joven pues la dejare solo con uno. Pues si el pobre Ranma es la víctima aquí, jaja, en todos los aspectos, igual de por si Akane sufre lo suyo, pero bueno Ranma carga con el resto…igual que no se queje mucho que en este capi lo llene de flores, bueno…aunque solo espero que no lo seque…jaja XD, amiga ojala te guste el capi!muchas gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos en la próxima!un beso grande!

Xime XD: Bueno ojala regreses pronto!un beso!

Aurora: Hola amiga!ay que bueno que te gustara así el capi!pobre Ranma lo hice pasarla de mil colores, igual en este cap le fue mejor que los anteriores, jeje,ojala te guste amiga!y perdona el leve retraso! un abrazo y un beso!nos leemos!

Bry: Si sin duda, lo más cómico es que casi todos los reviews de este cap fueron acompañados en alguna parte con esas palabras, "pobre Ranma", jajaja, me dio gracia…todo lo vieron como una víctima, pero sí sin duda Akane no queda bien librada, pasa por muchas emociones y cambios, pero bueno en este se vio que no todo es tan malo, jajaj, sin duda Ranma está más satisfecho con esos cambios, ay y además es tan divino…yo quiero uno así!XD, solo esperemos que nuestra pequeña Akane no lo seque…je, pero tú lo has dicho, mejor recompensa que esa no existe, y aunque como todo en esta vida tiene sus altibajos, cuando al final la recompensa es grande, todo se ve pequeño para conseguirla. Si la historia me gusto también, y yo también me leo todo, aunque últimamente estoy más selectiva, pero antes nada se salvaba de mis ojos(claro todo RxA, y varios chascos me lleve…TT_TT, un consejo, si no quieres quedar traumada de por vida no leas nunca "No me alejes de ti" es vieja, pero para nosotras las amantes de RxA es un fic muy traumático, nunca entendí a los que les gusto esa historia, y la continuación empeora, no la leí, solo los subtítulos, pero se ve que es peor aún, ay dios…fue un fic que leí hace muchos meses el año pasado, y aun me dejo marcada…TT_TT, ojala no te haya tocado leerla…ni yo entiendo cómo me la termine, creo que tenía la esperanza de que todo fuera un horrible sueño, ilusa…igual en su momento me descargue con la escritora, n_n),y respecto a la historia a pesar de esos detalles que te comente, fue un excelente escrito, del cual espero aun su actualización, junto tantos más que tengo en el baúl de los recuerdos, je. Bueno amiga muchas gracias por comentar!:), ojala te guste el capi!nos leemos un beso!hasta la próxima!

Own Son: Vaya…pobre de ti…ojala no hayan sido muchas, ya veo que no solo Ranma las sufre, jeje, igual son un encanto los hombres que nos aguantan en todo!n_n. Ojala te haya gustado el capi!gracias por comentar!:), saludos!

Nancyricoleon: jaja, si el pobre debe tener paciencia, pero bueno no todo es camino de espinas, jaja, ojala te haya gustado el cap amiga!nos leemos un beso!y gracias por comentar!:)

Paoh: Ay muchas gracias!me dejas tan contenta!n_n, que bueno que te gusten mis trabajos, el fic, y como escribo!me vas a hacer sonrojar...:*), bueno si el pobre lo tengo como loco…jaja, igual una de cal y la otra de arena, je, ;), ojala te haya gustado el capi!graicas por comentar! :) nos leemos! Un beso!

Netokastillo: Vaya!es el comentario más rápido que he respondido, jeje, justo me agarraste en lo último escribiendo, je, pues si el pobre de Ranma las ve negras…bueno, ni tan negras…jaja, todo tiene su lado bueno, ojala te haya gustado el capi! gracias por comentar!:), un saludo!hasta la próxima!

Bueno gente eso sería todo por hoy!gracias por todo, un saludo!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	6. MES 6: Kilos

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**UNA LARGA ESPERA**

MES 6: Kilos

Se encontraba en el baño esa mañana, hacía poco se había levantado, dentro de lo que cabía la noche se le pasó de forma agradable, más sabía que le quedaba poco de ese sentimiento. Miró con cierto miedo el objeto que tenía en frente, no quería hacerlo, pero debía, era obligatorio una vez al mes al menos ; inhalo fuerte para darse ánimos, acercó un pie, para posteriormente acercar el restante, y tras encontrarse ya bien ubicada, esperar unos segundos antes de ver el desafortunado desenlace, espero unos segundos más para bajar su mirada y comprobar lo inevitable, y tras hacerlo suspiro de forma cansina, como imagino ahí estaba ese maldito número inicial, pero seguido de un número que no esperaba, estaba más elevado de lo estipulado, un par de lagrimones nacieron de sus ojos chocolates mientras veía ese maldito número en la balanza, la cual muy burlona y con petulancia le indicaba que había engordado kilo y medio más de lo indicando, mágicamente le salía una trenza negra en un costado y ojos azules, riéndose de ella con burla, provocando que ella le terminara dando un mazazo. Cuando vio los pedacitos de balanza por el piso rio con nerviosismo mientras se le escurría una gota de sudor por la nuca, en fin…habría que comprar una nueva balanza, la tercera ya en lo que iba del embarazo…

…

Se estaba colocando un pantalón, el cual ya era el quinto que intentaba ponerse, y al igual que el resto termino arriba de la cama mientras lo lanzaba con rabia al ver como no le quedaba, ni un botón le prendía, estaba furiosa, frustrada, irritada, completamente superada con la situación, quería llorar, gritar, hacer un berrinche, lo que fuera, pero quería que aunque sea un méndigo pantalón le entrase, termino bajando la cabeza derrotada con su frente sombreada de negro, terminando aceptándose que no había vuelta que darle, su nuevo peso no le permitía ni siquiera prenderse un botón.

-Soy…soy…una cerditaaaa!Buuuuaaaaa!-lloraba mientras tiraba el sexto y último que le quedaba, y recogiendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba con cucharita se colocó una falda que le llegaba más debajo de medio muslo, y tras salirse de su cuarto solo un pensamiento la abarcaba "Necesito helado para superar mi angustia…"

…

Se encontraban en el consultorio del doctor Tofú, aunque no era el médico oficial que llevaba el embarazo por obvias razones, cada tanto iban a que le hiciera un chequeo a Akane; estaba terminando ya la consulta, y todo se encontraba en orden.

-Bueno chicos, eso sería todo, las cosas parecen que van de maravilla…

-Gracias doctor! disculpe, puedo pasar al baño? cada vez retengo menos…-dijo sonrojada mientras se iba corriendo hacia el lugar ante el asentimiento del médico. Él desvió la mirada encontrándose con Ranma, el cual no lucía muy bien, tenía ojeras, arrastraba los pies para caminar, y parecía medio taciturno, sonrió con pena, aunque no sabía si era por él o por el mismo ya que le tenía envidia realmente, imaginando el motivo.

Y es que Ranma realmente se veía agotado, desde el mes anterior su mujer estaba dándole secciones largas y extensas de sexo a cualquier hora, no podía mentirse, le encantaban, pero más las clases y los entrenamientos le sobraba poco tiempo para dormir, y la exigencia física era mucha, realmente lo tenía agotado, inmensamente satisfecho…pero con las energías ya en su más pobre rendimiento. Akane lo estaba liquidando, a este ritmo no llegaría a conocer a su hijo, lo peor de todo es que luego se la encontraba más fresca que una lechuga, y el parecía que no dormía en días, como hacía?...no estaba seguro pero, no es que se quejara en realidad, le encantaba complacer a su mujer, y que ella lo complaciera, pero…solo necesitaba recargar sus baterías. Salió de sus pensamientos ante la voz del médico.

-Ranma, te ves algo cansado…-comento con su habitual sonrisa.

-De verdad?...no entiendo porque será…-comento cansino y sarcástico, pero sin ganas de explicar nada.

-Mmm…ya vengo-dijo el galeno mientras se retiraba, Ranma solo lo vio con una ceja alzada, sintió el teléfono sonar, para luego de unos minutos aparecer con un frasco con pastillas.

-Ten son vitaminas-le dijo viéndolo con picardía mientras le entregaba el frasco.

-Vitaminas? pero…Akane ya no tiene vómitos…-respondió sin entender el hecho de que le diera eso.

-Oh, pero no son para Akane, ella está muy bien, son para ti…debes tener energías para las demandas de una mujer embarazada…-expresó con una sonrisa, sin poder evitar en su interior sentir el pinchazo de la envidia.

Ranma se sonrojó como tomate al ver como el buen doctor Tofu entendió mejor de lo esperado la situación, realmente los médicos podían saber esas cosas solo con verlo? No quería saberlo tampoco…se limitó a tomar las pastillas con cara de circunstancia.

-Gracias!-dijo mientras se reverenciaba tenso ante la situación, sin irse el rojo de su cara, pero de verdad agradecido, era justo lo que necesitaba, una recarga, y gracias a esas pastillas lo conseguiría.

…

Ese mismo día comenzó a tomarlas, aunque sin llegar a comprender por qué Akane no lo busco ni una vez, era extraño, ni siquiera le pidió para ir hasta el baño juntos, pudo haberlo hecho ya que cuando se fue a bañar él estaba libre, quizás también se sentía cansada, aunque no lo aparentaba, igual no se preocupaba, porque lo bien que hacía ya que ni bien esas pastillas hicieran su efecto él le demostraría de los que estaba hecho, la haría quedar completamente satisfecha. "Ya verás Akane…esta vez seré yo el que domine la situación…quedarás rendida" pensaba con una sonrisa torcida, imaginándose a él fresco como lechuga luego de una dosis de sexo extremo y su mujer rendida y profundamente dormida.

_Inicio de las fantasías de Ranma_

_Se ve a un Ranma en perfectas condiciones desnudo recostado en la cama en una pose de dios griego completamente egocéntrico mientras se veía de forma desinteresada las uñas, cubierto escasamente sus partes íntimas con la sábana, a su lado estaba una Akane con el pelo todo despeinado, respirando agitada y en total pose de agotamiento cubriendo su desnudez con la sábana._

_-Akane…hermosa…repetimos? Yo aún no estoy satisfecho…-dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras la veía de reojo, aparentando indiferencia._

_-Oh Ranma…pero estoy rendida…ya van veinte veces….ten piedad!-decía con súplica con cara de sufrida._

_-De verdad? Y ya te cansaste? Yo estoy perfectamente, podía seguir por horas- decía volviendo a verse las uñas mientras hablaba con total y absoluta arrogancia, sin abandonar la indiferencia en sus palabras con la única intención de verse superior._

_-Oh Ranma!eres el adonis del sexo!-decía ahora viéndolo con ojos soñadores y las manos en son de plegaria, como si realmente el fuera un dios, para luego desmayarse del agotamiento._

_-Pobrecita…le deje sin energías…-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su mentón en su dedo pulgar e índice rígidos, pose de total vanidad, para luego sonreír con superioridad._

_Fin de las fantasías de Ranma_

Una pequeña risa macabra estaba saliéndole de sus labios, viéndose algo tétrico, Nabiki solo lo veía con los ojos hechos puntitos mientras mordía una galleta.

-Y a este que le pasa?...-murmuro mientras veía a su cuñado largar una carcajada de maniático, sombreándosele a ella de azul la frente.

…

Llegada la noche, él debía reconocerse que se sentía mejor, igual algo de agotamiento le quedaba, el hecho de que no lo buscara le sirvió para reponer energías, aunque lo tenía intrigado a que sea debía esa pasividad de parte de su esposa, colocó los brazos tras su cabeza como almohada mientras veía el techo del cuarto pensativo, giro sus ojos para observar a su mujer dormir tranquila, realmente creyó que esa noche tendrían algo de actividad, pero por lo visto estaba muy cansada, se sentía algo desilusionado, pero bueno en realidad era más conveniente, así se recuperaba mejor, y para mañana podría rendir al máximo sin duda alguna, se reconocía con una sonrisa torcida.

La verdad es que Akane si sentía ganas de estar con él, pero estaba tan deprimida con su aspecto físico que no sabía si realmente le provocaría el necesario deseo a su marido, se sentía poco atractiva, poco deseable, y que él no la buscara no ayudaba, así que mientras decidía si buscarlo o no ante su repentina inseguridad, se terminó quedando dormida.

Sintió un suspiro salir de sus labios mientras se acomodaba de costado enfrentándolo, provocando que girara su cabeza hacia ella, para luego sonreír con dulzura, giro su cuerpo quedando ahora de enfrente, apoyando ahora su cabeza en uno de sus brazos flexionado mientras que con la otra mano empezaba a acariciar su mejilla con un dedo con muchísimo cuidado, como con miedo a lastimarla, sin abandonar su sonrisa y verla con un especial brillo en sus azules ojos.

-Te ves tan linda dormida…pareces un ángel…-dijo meloso mientas la seguía acariciando, liberando ahora él un suspiro enamorado, le dio un suave beso en la frente mientras le murmuraba las buenas noches en su oído, para luego acomodándose mejor dormir acurrucado en su cuerpo, pero antes de cerrar los ojos procedió a apoyar la mano en su vientre y decir en murmullo- Buenas noches bebe…-para ingresar posteriormente al mundo de los sueños.

…

Era una nueva noche, Ranma se encontraba en el cuarto terminando de armar su trenza solo con un boxer y una remera sin mangas, hacía poco había salido del baño, se sentía de maravilla, entre el descanso de anoche y esas vitaminas que le dio Tofu se sentía ya al 100%, y no pensaba dejar las vitaminas hasta que Akane volviera a la normalidad, no quería repetir el suceso y quedar como un débil en la cama, eso sí que no! el jamás sería el débil! Pensaba mientras se retiraba la trenza ya armada para atrás. La vio ingresar al cuarto con su típico pijama de verano, y sin poder evitarlo detallarla con la mirada, ansioso de estar con su mujer.

La inseguridad de ella no había cambiado, y más al volver a pesarse esa mañana con la nueva balanza y descubrir que la muy maldita se había equivocado, y en realidad había aumentado dos kilos y no kilo y medio, se sentía sumamente deprimida, pero ni bien ingreso al cuarto y se encontró a su amado en esas pintas y emanado ese refrescante aroma, no pudo evitar sentir unos deseos enormes de que la hiciera suya, y así demostrarse a ella misma que para el siempre sería la misma, que le atraía de cualquier forma, quizás solo exageraba con su condición, necesitaba dejarse de inseguridades e ir a la carga de una vez, además que lo extrañaba.

-Akane…-dijo suavemente hasta llegar a ella, la tomo de la cintura y se quedaron viendo fijamente unos segundos, para posteriormente comenzar a besarse con fogosidad, ella le quito la remera para proceder a las caricias, y el la direcciono a la cama para luego de dejarla con delicadeza consentirse a besos apasionados y caricias ardientes, al parecer ambos ansioso de llegar a concluir el hecho…

Unos minutos después…se ve a ambos en la cama boca arriba, frustrados y sin verse, Akane tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y Ranma jugaba con sus pulgares apoyando las manos en el estómago, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo sin saber que decirle, hasta que tras pasar dos minutos de silencio en esa situación decir exaltado.

-Juro que es la primera vez que me pasa!- excusó abochornado, estaba incrédulo de que realmente no haya funcionado, nunca le paso eso, y la verdad es que moría de vergüenza, le echaba la culpa al hecho de haberlo hecho tantas veces, "seguramente mi cuerpo necesita más descanso, si debe de ser eso…" pensaba para sí intentando darse ánimos.

-No te preocupes, de verdad…mejor…durmamos, buenas noches- y tras acercarse a darle un beso, se dio media vuelta y se dispuesto a dormir, intento que no se notara su estado, no era tanto enojo lo suyo pero claro que el hecho que no consiguiera hacer que su esposo tenga una erección le afecto, y mucho, para ella él no la veía atractiva y por lo tanto ya no generaba deseo en él, todo porque se veía gorda, sumergiéndola esa idea en una mayor depresión.

-Buenas noches…-mustió suavemente luego de salir de su letargo, viendo el techo fijamente observando de reojo la espalda de ella, sin saber qué hacer, viendo en su mente como la imagen de él siendo venerado por una Akane agotada y maravillada por su excelente rendimiento se rompía en mil pedazos, para posteriormente ser rodeado por aura negra de depresión.

…

Habían pasado unos días ya, y Ranma estaba que la desesperación lo consumía, habían intentado dos noches más pero nada, no hubo éxito, no le reaccionaba ni una décima parte a lo normal como consuelo aunque sea, parecía que esa parte de su cuerpo le había abandonado el alma. Y debido a esos hechos Akane estaba más fría con él y no lo dejaba tocarla más para intentarlo. Estaban pasando por una crisis erótica.

Y pues Akane estaba que se hundía en un pozo de depresión cada vez más profundo, ya que para su punto de vista a su marido no lograba excitarlo debido a lo gorda que se encontraba, y al pensar en eso solo se deprimía más, pensaba mientras devoraba unas albóndigas de pulpo.

…

Se encontraban viendo televisión uno al lado del otro en la sala, en la pantalla estaba pasando una mujer algo subida de peso, provocando que ella sacara el tema queriendo saber la opinión de su marido, así que sin dudarlo más se animó a preguntarle.

-Oye Ranma…para vos…cuanto debería pesar una mujer para considerarse gorda?

Él ante la pregunta se tensó, el aura amenazante y su instinto de peligro estaban en modo activo, trago saliva, no sabía que tenía eso que ver con ellos, pero algo le decía que tuviera cuidado, mucho cuidado con los que iba a responder, la pensó unos segundos, pero nada bueno se le ocurría, porque Akane le hacía una pregunta tan trivial y a la ves complicada? Se removió en su lugar para luego decidirse en dar una respuesta.

-No se?-respondió inseguro, saltándole una vena en la sien a ella.

-Como no sé? Qué clase de respuesta es esa?! No puedes tomártelo tan a la ligera!-decía con el ceño fruncido, el embarazo, la falta de sexo, su inseguridad, las hormonas, todo la tenían alterada- no puedes darme una respuesta decente! algo que me deje conforme?!cómo por ejemplo…una mujer gorda es considerada así después de los 100 kilos! o sea…eres mi marido no? no puedes apoyarme! no te das cuenta!'NO SE' NO ES UNA RESPUESTA!IDIOTA!- decía ya con su aura al máximo, para luego terminar estampándole el mazo en la cabeza dejando a un medio inconsciente Ranma en la sala.

-Es que…no…no se…loca…loca hormonal-dijo medio muerto desde el suelo, para luego caer inconsciente.

…

Se ve a Ranma ir rumbo al dojo con una bolsa con dulces, eran los favoritos de su mujer, últimamente la veía muy deprimida, así que quiso ver si con eso le levantaba el ánimo, la vio en el patio trasero, cada tanto salía a caminar ya que era bueno para ella, aunque los dolores en la espalda la molestaban seguido, se lo decía esa posición en la que la veía más seguido últimamente, colocando sus manos tras la espalda, otra cosa que le ocurría era que los pies y las piernas se le inflamaban cada tanto últimamente, alejo sus recordatorios del estado físico de ella y de un salto se ubicó a su lado.

-Hola…que haces?-dijo ella con una sonrisa cuando lo vio.

-Hola, te compré esto…-dijo con una alegre actitud mientras le entregaba los dulces, ella vio curiosa la bolsa, y al abrirla y ver que eran sus ojitos brillaron tal cual dos soles, eso lo alegro mucho a él, estaba feliz de darle una alegría a ella, pero tras segundos el panorama cambio, poniéndosele la piel chinita ante la oscura y tenebrosa aura que comenzaba a rodearla cubriendo sus ojos con el flequillo, para luego decir de manera muy tétrica.

-Ranma…-le parecía una representación de una muñeca poseída por el diablo, realmente le dio miedo, si le empezaba a girar la cabeza como la niña del exorcista ya empezaría a correr- eres un insensible…-bueno eso era bueno, aun usaba sus palabras, si decía 'dame tu alma' ya estaría buscando un sacerdote, más eso no significaba que no le diera pánico su actitud.

Pero el panorama cambio completamente, ya que luego ella alzo su rostro para ver cómo estaba con lágrimas y se mordía el labio inferior, viéndose sumamente indefensa, como un Bambi, como podía cambiar tanto de un segundo a otro?

-Eres malo! me das esto para que engorde verdad?! Claro y así ya no te atraigo y no sentirás nada por mí! INSENSIBLE DESPONSIDERADO! PERVERTIDO IDIOTA!-y sin más le estampaba el mazo en la cabeza.

-Uhg?...- fue lo único que pudo decir medio noqueado desde el suelo, no la entendía nada, esa respuesta solo por darle los dulces que le gustan era extraña "además porque me dice pervertido si es ella la que vive pensando en hacerlo? Bueno…quizás ambos lo somos pero…un segundo! Ella dijo que no me atrae porque engorda? Acaso ella cree que no…que no pude antes porque…no me atrae? Es una estupidez!" pensaba en sus adentros, y tras levantarse y sacudirse la tierra más acomodar sus desarreglados cabellos salió tras su mujercita a aclarar un par de puntos.

-Akane! ábreme! debemos hablar…-decía desde la puerta esperando que le abriera ya que le paso seguro.

-No quedo!-decía sentada en la cama mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos castaños, a la par que degustaba los dulces, considerándolos su consuelo.

-Ábreme…necesito aclarar algo…-decía insistente y con poca paciencia.

-Vete!-respondió decidida a no abrirle, él se frotó el flequillo frustrado ante la terquedad de ella, y tras liberar un suspiro salió por la ventana del cuarto de al lado para ingresar por la ventana de su habitación.

-Ranma! te dije que quiero estar sola!-exclamó al verlo ingresar por la ventana mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, sintiéndo lo tonta que era por olvidar que el muy habilidoso vivía colgado de los techos.

-No… estas equivocada…tú me gustas…mucho…cada día más… para mi sigues siendo muy atractiva…te deseo…eres mi mayor deseo…y eso…eso mismo te lo voy a demostrar ahora…prepárate Akane…-dijo mientras desprendía botón a botón los de su camisa, viéndola fijamente sentada en la cama, ella trago saliva ante lo imponente que se veía, sintiendo como se le elevaba la temperatura de solo verlo tan varonil y seguro, se mordió su labio con impaciencia, para posteriormente ser atacada por sus labios, lo veía muy decidido a hacer veraces sus palabras.

Se ve a una Akane salir furiosa del cuarto, despotricando sin cesar, y a un Ranma sentado en la cama llorando a cascadas mientras devoraba unos dulces, mientras le pedía explicaciones a su compañero por dejarlo nuevamente mal parado…bueno más bien por no ser él el parado…a la par que un aura de depresión lo rodeaba.

…

Se encontraba de compras con su hermana, Nabiki ante verla tan decaída últimamente decidió invitarla para ver si conseguía subir esos ánimos, estaban en el centro comercial viendo ropa para ellas, pero al ver Akane que ella solo conseguiría ropa maternal ya que la ropa que normalmente usaría ella no le quedaría se volvió a deprimir.

-Akane…que sucede contigo? Creí que te estabas divirtiendo?

-Na…Nabi…Nabiki…estoy bi..bien…-decía entre hipadas intentando controlar su llanto, mientras veía la ropa con melancolía, en realidad estaba exagerando, pero su novedosa situación la alteraba más de la cuenta.

-Mira que estas rara…mejor vamos a ver algo para comprarle a mi sobrinito o sobrinita, que dices?-pregunto mientras le guiñaba un ojo, al verla asentir más animada se sintió más relajada, lo que menos quería es que se pusiera a llorar, menos en frente de tanta gente…

Luego de ver unas cosas y comprar alguna que otra, decidió invitarla a tomar un helado, pero la respuesta no fue la esperada.

-Bbbbuuuuuaaaaaa!voy a engordar más si tomo heladooooo!bbbbuuuaaaaa!

-Ak…Akane…-dijo desconcertada con su reacción viéndola como se consumía en un mar de lágrimas, pero a los segundos de eso saco un pañuelo y se lo extendió, recuperando su compostura y su actitud de _todo lo sé todo lo puedo_- a ver hermanita…mejor deja de llorar que estas llamando la atención, y dime porque te preocupa tanto engordar si estas embarazada, es lógico que engordes no? además que aumentaras de peso por el simple hecho de que tu hijo aumenta su tamaño…

-Lo…lo…se…-hablo más calmada mientras se sonaba la nariz para luego entregarle el pañuelo a su hermana, la cual con cara de asco lo rechazo- es que…me siento…gorda…y poco atractiva…así no le gustare a ningún hombre…-decía haciendo pucheros mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-Imagino que al decir hombres te refieres a tu marido?-pregunto viéndola con picardía, la vio sonrojarse y ladear la cabeza, era increíble, estaban casados hace meses, tenían un hijo en espera y la muy tonta todavía se sonrojaba por cosas así- bueno suponiendo que eso significa que sí, hermana…tu no estas gordas, estas embarazada, tu cuerpo sigue igual a excepción de tu abdomen claro, pero de piernas estas igual, de brazos y rostro también, es más si te veo de espalda jamás creería que estas embarazada, tu atractivo no lo perdiste…porque crees que no le atraerás a mi cuñado?

-No…no se…-respondió más calmada, las palabras de ella la tranquilizaron pero no al punto de contarle de las defunciones de su esposo, además que si llegaba a contarle eso Ranma jamás se lo perdonaría- es que me siento poco atractiva…ni siquiera mi ropa usual puedo usar…es…uuuffff…olvídalo- hablo más en sus cabales, sin tener ganas de tocar el tema y volver a deprimirse al recordar las veces que no consiguió excitar a su marido, como mujer se sentía un fracaso.

-Mmmm…a vos te hace falta motivación…y ya sé que hacer para subir esos ánimos, debes ser una mamá sexy!-le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo viéndola ella curiosa- ven vamos, yo sé que es lo que necesitas, ya verás!-y sin más se la llevo a rastras hacia la dirección opuesta.

-Espera Nabiki! y el helado?

…

Se dirigía a visitar al doctor Tofú mientras aprovechaba que Akane salió con su hermana, necesitaba ayuda, eso no podía continuar así, debía de haber alguna explicación, alguna solución, no podía ser que el ya no pudiera responderle a su mujer como un hombre, de solo pensar en eso se le paraba el corazón, bueno por lo menos algunas parte de su cuerpo aún se paraban, pensaba decaído.

-Doctor Tofú…buenos tardes, quisiera hacerle una consulta.

-Buenas tardes Ranma, claro pasa, ahora estoy libre, cuéntame, que sucede? Le ocurre algo a Akane?- pregunto mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

-No…aaamm…bueno tiene que ver con ella…bueno no del todo…estemmm…como le digo…aaarrrggghhh! Sufro impotencia!-salto al final rojo tomate ante no salirle las palabras, aumentando su vergüenza luego de decirlo.

-Impotencia? tan joven?-cuestionó impactado, haciendo que a Ranma le salga humo por los oídos, mordiéndose la lengua antes de soltar alguna grosería- bueno…veamos, que sucede? Te sientes deprimido? Inseguro? Asustado?...-cuestiono recuperando la seriedad, no era su intención hacerlo sentir incómodo.

-No…para nada, estoy como siempre…solo que sin sexo…-murmuro al final sin ser oído por el médico.

-Mmmm…ya veo…y has estado tomando algo? Alcohol? Alguna droga? -siguió cuestionando.

-Claro que no!-respondió exaltado- solo vitaminas…-" que por cierto no me sirvieron de nada ya que no pude aprovecharlas…" pensaba rabioso y decepcionado.

-Mmm…ya veo…las tienes contigo?- vio como asentía- me las muestras?- y al extenderle el frasco leyó la etiqueta descubriendo algo- pero Ranma…estos son antihistamínicos…

-Eeehhh?

-Son medicamentos para tratar alergias y puede provocar impotencia… es que no leíste la etiqueta?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Pe..pero…SI FUE USTED EL QUE ME LAS DIO!-exclamó furioso con él, no entendía porque le dio otra cosa, y encima esas inmundicias eran las culpables de su problemita.

-Yo?...aaahhh…es cierto que te di vitaminas pero…esto no son vitaminas…-dijo curioso viendo el frasco, hasta que recordó ese día, y mientras se rascaba la nuca largo una risa nervioso, ante una Ranma que lo veía con el rostro desconfigurado de coraje- ahora que recuerdo…yo fui a buscar las vitaminas…pero me llamó Kasumi justo…y…creo que me puse tan nervioso que confundí los frascos…jejeje…-reía tontamente, mientras que su acompañante solo quería torcerle el cuello, pero al final desistió, y en el fondo se sentía aliviado, ahora que ya sabía cuál era el problema, ya podría estar con su mujer.

…

Habían pasado un par de días ya, ambos aún no habían tenido contacto íntimo, la verdad es qué no se animaban por el miedo al fracaso, así que dejaron por unos días más descansar su vida marital a nivel sexual; los ánimos en Akane estaban más tranquilos, así que la relación entre ambos estaba más relajada, más ninguno de los dos toco el tema, ni tampoco tuvo la iniciativa, cada uno con sus temores personales.

Mas esa noche ella ya no lo aguanto más y se decidió a tomar cartas en el asunto.

Él se encontraba recostado, pensando en las cosas que le paso en los últimos días y en la mala suerte que portaba, sintió la puerta abrirse, y tras ella aparecer su esposa, ni bien la vio se sentó en la cama de inmediato, el corazón casi se le sale del pecho ante verla con esa preciosa y sexy indumentaria. Llevaba puesto un baby doll rosa con listones negros, el cual se abría a la altura de los pechos dejando ver su linda pancita, se traslucía perfectamente sus pechos y debajo llevaba una muy pequeña braga del mismo color, la detallaba con la mirada hambrienta, no solo por la exquisita imagen, sino también por la falta de ella que tenía, sintió como su masculinidad se alzaba en todo su auge, y sin darle tiempo a nada a ella, ni a decir o hacer algo, se le lanzaba como una fiera, ahora si le demostraría un par de cosas a su mujercita.

…

Luego de unas intensas horas en las que descargaron tanta tensión acumulada en ellos, quedando ambos rendidos y realmente satisfechos, ahora se dedicaban a descansar uno al lado del otro intentando recuperar el aliento, ambos felices de ver que al parecer todo regresaba a su cauce, Ranma giro su cuerpo para quedar de costado, mientras la tomaba del rostro y la veía intensamente le susurraba un sutil 'te amo', para luego cerrar los ojos e inhalar la fragancia de sus cabellos, completamente borracho de amor y satisfacción por su esposa. Ella solo le acarició en un costado con suavidad para murmurarle con sus ojos brillando de forma especial ,como lo hacía cada vez que él era así de cariñoso con ella y le largaba esas dulces y alentadoras palabras, un ' yo te amo más', quedando ambos embebidos en el momento hasta que ella fue la rompió ese silencio.

-Creo…que solo te faltaba motivación…-comento con picardía mientras jugaba con su trenza.

-Mmm…no, no me faltaba motivación, no te voy a negar que me gusto la sorpresa…pero…se debía a otra cosa mí, aammm…mi problema…-dijo avergonzado, no le gustaba hablar de eso, pero procedió a explicarle sin mucho detalle del motivo que lo llevo a tomar las supuestas vitaminas, y como resulto ser otra cosa provocándole su insuficiencia en el momento necesario.

-Vaya…yo creí que bueno…no…no te atraía, como estoy más…-decía ella sonrojada, pero él le colocó un dedo en sus labios, impidiendo que continuara hablando para decir con la voz dulce cargada de cariño.

-Tu para mí jamás dejaras de ser atractiva ni dejaras de gustarme, eres hermosa Akane, me traes loco…y el hecho que lleves a nuestro hijo aquí- expresaba mientras acariciaba su vientre- te hace más bella aun, que te quede claro que para mí siempre fuiste y serás la más hermosa de todas, y mi deseo por ti aumenta con el tiempo, porque te siento cada vez más mía, más segura, porque cada vez siento que mi sueño se vuelve más real, menos imposible, y es el de formar un futuro juntos, así que…no dudes más de ti, ni de mis sentimientos, porque esos nunca cambiarían…de acuerdo?- pregunto al final mientas le acariciaba una mejilla con el dorso de su dedo índice, vio como a ella se le llenaban de agua los ojos ante sus palabras y con esa hermosa sonrisa que portaba se dedicaba a asentir sin poder emitir sonido ante el nudito que se le formaba en la garganta, el solo sonrió, su mujer era un caso perdido, lloraba por todo, así que para no hacerla ponerse peor y que las hormonas le atacaran una vez más, se limitó a arrastrarla hasta su pecho y tras darle un beso en la coronilla, quedarse así, juntos, abrazados, mimándose, esperando que el sueño lo asalte. Ella antes de dormirse largo en un suspiro un suave murmullo, que a él solo le abrigaba el pecho, sin importar cuantas veces antes lo haya oído.

-Te amo Ranma…te amo mucho…

…

Venían de visita del médico, el cual le indicó a Akane que se encontraba bien de peso, que no debía preocuparse, igual le recomendó una dieta y además la limitó a comer tanto dulce, de vez en cuando no hacía daño, pero no podía extra limitarse si no quería que el ella o el niño tuvieran problemas más adelante, y ella aunque en el fondo sintió un pinchazo de angustia por el hecho, lo termino aceptando de buena gana, y dispuesta a hacerle caso al pie de la letra, además que estaba más tranquila al saber que no estaba pasada de peso, eso se debía a que el mes anterior pues no había engorado mucho, quizás se debía a tanta actividad física, se reconocía con un carmín en sus mejillas.

Ahora iban rumbo al parque de la mano, dispuesto a compartir un rato de pareja como tanto les gustaba, se sentaron en una banca siendo acobijados por la sombra de un árbol ya que el sol estaba algo fuerte a esas horas del día, y pues no era muy sano que se expusiera demasiado en su estado.

Tras algunas muestras de cariño entre ellos, nada exageradas ya que entre la gente aún les daba cierto pudor ser muy melosos, se quedaron viendo a un pequeño jugar con su hermana menor, parecía más bien su padre por la forma en que la regañaba por querer jugar con bichos y tierra, haciéndola a ella reír levemente, imaginando que con su marido y su retoño sería una relación más de eses tipo…serían dos niños…

-Que te causa tanta risa?-pregunto curioso.

-Aammm…nada amor…solo imaginaba que…sabes? Serás el mejor papá del mundo- dijo mientras lo veía con una cálida sonrisa, haciendo que él se sonroje por el cumplido, desvió la vista al frente, para luego de unos segundos de silencio animarse a decir.

-Lo crees?- volviendo a verla, impaciente por su respuesta.

-Sí, no tengo ninguna duda…

-Gracias…de verdad gracias- dijo realmente agradecido con sus palabras mientras bajaba la vista y decía suavemente- me lo he preguntado varia veces sabes? Si seré un buen ejemplo, con el padre que tuve pues…la imagen paterna que retengo no es la mejor…y pues…me pregunto si seré igual a él o…no se…pero tus palabras de verdad me alientan, y si tú lo crees, entonces es probable que así sea- termino de decir para luego verla con una hermosa sonrisa adornando sus masculinas facciones.

-Serás el mejor papá Ranma, eso no tengo la menor duda, sé que nos cuidarás a ambos, y que siempre estarás ahí para nosotros, tienes un corazón de oro, y eso es lo que más amo de ti, sé que nunca me decepcionarás a mí, ni a las personas que tengas a tu lado, nuestro hijo estará orgulloso del padre que tendrá…- terminó de decir para acariciarle el rostro con ternura, adorando el brillo que emanaban sus ojos en eses momento.

Él solo pudo tomarla del rostro y besarla suavemente, disfrutando el roce con mesura, dedicándose a atesorar el momento.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno luego de una pequeña espera llego este capítulo, ojala lo disfruten y les haya gustado, pobre de nuestro Ranma, lo hice sufrir en este cap también, jeje, y a Akane pues la persigue un monstruo psicológico, que a casi todas las mujeres nos acosa o nos a acosado en un momento de nuestra vida, además que por lo que tengo entendido las embarazas están más susceptibles a ello, en fin, solo espero que hayan disfrutado el capi, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen y apoyan el fic! agradezco sus comentarios para saber que les pareció :)

Zhitara: Hola, bueno me alegro pila que te guste cómo va el fic, si Ranma en el anterior disfruto los momentos, pero les trajo estragos en su pobre cuerpo, jaja, igual aunque al principio lo hice pasarla mal al final salió premiado, y no solo físicamente, ojala te haya gustado como quedo el cap, nos leemos en la próxima! un beso y muchas gracias por comentar!:)

Astridlopezpuente: Hola!jaja, si a las embarazadas tengo entendido que muchas se les sube el libido, y estoy 100% de acuerdo, con alguien como Ranma pues yo simplemente lo tendría atado a la cama, jaja, broma!XD, bueno si pobrecito pero bueno igual ha recibido recompensas no tan física pero si emocionales, jeje, en este cap lo hice sufrir un poco, je, pero bueno al final todo salió bien para ambos, ya que Ranma no fue el único afectado ;P, ojala te haya gustado el capi!nos leemos en la próxima!y gracias por comentar!:), besos!

Guest: Hola!jaja sin duda tu premonición se realizó, el pobre Ranma quedo medio seco…jaja, pero bueno no es como si el chico se quejara mucho tampoco, je, ojala te guste el cap!nos leemos un beso!y gracias por comentar!:)

Mary: Hola amiga!ay que bueno que te gustara!n_n, e deja re feliz, si es verdad que fue el anterior estuvo más enfocado el embarazo que en este cap, aunque claro que sin salirme del tema, aunque el pobre Ranma aquí la paso media amarga al principio, bueno Akane tampoco la paso mal, mira que ser estar embarazada debe ser hermosos, pero también tiene sus cosas malas, pero bueno nada que ese monumento de hombre no la haga superar y terminar con mil derramando sobre hojuelas, jaja, ojala te guste como quedo el capi!gracias por apoyarme en mis otros trabajos!y también por comentar!:) un beso grande nos leemos en la próxima!un beso!

Rya16: Hola!qué bueno que te gustara!n_n, pues si ambos tuvieron lo suyo, física y emocionalmente, je, muchas gracias por el apoyo y por comentar!:), nos leemos en la próxima!un beso!

Netokastillo: jajaj, si es probable que salga con bueno reflejos y bastante inquieto, ya que al pobre no lo dejan descansar en paz, ;P, bueno ojala te guste el capi!nos leemos un saludo!hasta la próxima y gracias por comentar!:)

Own son: Ay me dejas re feliz con eso!:3, nada más lindo que traer recuerdos tan dulces, quizás un poco amargos, pero estoy segura que en su mayoría hermosos de esos momentos tan bellos en la vida de padres, la verdad me dejas muy contenta de colaborar de esa forma, je, lo se soy una sentimental, y bueno…soy feliz así, jeje, muchas gracias por comentar!:), ojala te haya gustado el capi!nos leemos saludos!

Rya: Hola!bueno me alegro pila que guste el fic!n_n, ojala te haya gustado como quedo el capi, nos leemos y muchas gracias por tu comentario!:), saludos!

Bry: Ay amiga que comentario tan bello me dejaste!me emocionaste de corazón!:'),y hasta me hiciste sonrojar con tanto halago, muchas gracias de verdad, y realmente me siento orgullosa de poder haber causado en cierta medida que ese corazón fan haya tapado sus baches, de verdad muchas gracias por hacerme formar parte así de tu vida!n_n, fue súper lindo todo lo que me dijiste, y comparto tu actitud de eso de leer los reviews largo para ver qué tal esta la historia, manía que agarre luego de un par de tropezones, es que hay cada mentecilla que quiere distorsionar ese amor tan lindo que hay entre ellos que huuuyyy…te dejan con ganas de romper la computadora, jeje. Con respecto a las historias que me nombras si las leí, y pues son muy lindas, la de debilidades yo que de tipo what?! De verdad lo hizo? Y después el gran alivio!n_n, el de ladrón de corazones, pues fue un fic muy lindo, pero debo dejar mi desconformidad con que no dejaran en claro el resultado de la prueba de adn, o sea…yo realmente quería que fuera de Ranma, que necesidad de dejarnos con la duda? Eso fue cruel…pero en fin, sacando ese, pequeño, ni tan pequeño, detalle, fue un fic cargado de muchas emociones y bastante dramático, que sin duda te enamoras más de Ranma ante amarla de esa forma y re enamorarse de ella así. Pero a pesar de que me he llenado de historias de todos los colores los traumas son más difíciles de superar, igual en términos generales está superado, pero basta recordarlo para que la bronca me corra por las venas, eso me pasas por ser tan pasional…me meto demasiado en la historia y adoro mucho a los protagonistas así como su amor incondicional, pero bueno soy así, je, así que comparto tu descargue con Rumiko, yo estoy de acuerdo en desahogar las amarguras con alguien que por lo visto se quiso hacer responsable, jeje, es que la señora de verdad nos dejó afectados, así que aunque no le deje ningún comentario ni leí su historia, me pareció muy fanfarrona, pero bueno, entiendo cómo te sientes!n_n . Con respecto a esa escritora aun espero que actualice el fic "cartas a la chica desconocida" es un fic tan lindo y tierno, lástima que lo dejo abandonado…en fin yo cuento con que lo actualice en algún momento. Y pues con respecto al fic, pues si este Ranma sin duda es un encanto, me morí de risa con eso de "como el fénix renaciendo de sus cenizas", jaja, pues si el chico demostró de lo que es capaz, pero bueno en este cap se le volaron un par de cenizas pero como pudo resurgió, jaja, pobre lo hice sufrir un poco, pero bueno nada del otro mundo, al final tuvo su merecida recompensa, jaja, bueno amiga ojala te haya gustado como quedo el capi, muchas gracias de nuevo por tu comentario!n_n, también por apoyarme en mis demás trabajos!y hasta por pasarte por mi perfil para leer las incoherencias que escribo,jeje, bueno nos leemos en la próxima, ya me expandí demasiado, je, un beso grande!

Olii´s-Chan: Hola!ay que Bueno que te gustara el fic!me deja re contenta!n_n, ojala te haya gustado como quedo el capi, gracias por tu comentario!:), nos leemos en la próxima, besos!

Ranma K: Hola! Bueno pues bien como dijiste el pobre quedo seco, jaja, me dio mucha gracias tu comentario, jeje, tengo entendido que a varias embarazas se les sube el libido, así que ya estas avisado cuando te toque, jaja, bueno muchas gracias por comentar! :), y yo te dejo baboso con mis fics? Jaja, no sé que significa pero espero que sea algo bueno ;), nos leemos en la próxima!un beso!

Reiki: Hola amiga!pues sip te entendí, jeje, pero bueno yo creo que por el simple hecho de ser un hijo de Ranma el embarazo no puede ser normal, jaja, así que la pobre Akane sufre las consecuencias de llevar un Saotome ;P, claro como sí la chica se quejara y todo…bueno no mucho…jaja, de verdad? Bueno eso sí que es casualidad, jaja, ay amiga que les vamos a hacer, cuanto más los interesantes se hacen más llaman la atención, en fin…ojala te haya gustado el capi!al pobre de Ranma lo hice sufrir un poco pero bueno no fue el único, y al final las cosas salieron por buen camino, jeje. Amiga te mando un fuerte abrazo! ojala estés de maravilla! Un abrazo grande y un beso! Nos leemos y muchas gracias por tu comentario!:)

Xandryx: Hola amiga!bueno me alegro pila que te gustara, si lo bien que hicieron en aprovechar el momento porque luego se les vino la crisis, jaja, ojala te haya gustado el capi! Nos leemos en la próxima amiga!un beso grande!cuídate!y gracias por comentar!:)

Paoh: Hola!ay si sin duda es una ternura!*-*, quien pudiera tener semejante ejemplar…aaaahhh…je, yo también adoro sus celos, y más cuando le sale lo posesivo, jeje, bueno me alegro pila que te gustara el capi!muchas gracias por tu comentario!:), ojala te haya gustado este también!nos leemos un beso!

Aurora: Hola amiga! Si te re re entiendo…yo también quiero un Ranma, bueno aunque creo que eso ya te lo he dicho como cien veces, jaja, igual jamás me cansare de repetirlo *-*. Ay bueno espero que eso no sea verdad…XD, jaja, yo ya estoy resignada a que alguien como él nunca voy a encontrar, así que me quedare con lo que tengo de momento, jeje, y con respecto a tu pregunta pues sí, todo lo que escribo es basado en la realidad, cada cosa de los que es el embarazo y sus consecuencias son así, claro que en algunos aspectos están exageras, además de que cada embarazo es único y se vive y siente de forma distinta, quizás no se note pero para crear este fic he buscado información para además de hacerlo divertido y hasta tierno, aportar cierta información de cómo se vive a nivel general este hecho, ya que por experiencia personal no puedo aportar nada, jaja, solo me baso en lo que he escuchado y leído, pero tengo entendido que muchas embarazadas sufren de aumento de libido por toda esa revolución hormonal, y la progesterona anda por las nubes, jeje, así que puede provocar un aumento en el apetito sexual, aunque estén exageradas las cosas para darle cierto humor en la situación, nada es inventado. Bueno amiga ojala te haya gustado el capi! Nos leemos en la próxima! Un beso grande! Y gracias por tus comentarios!:)

Nancyricoleon: Huy si amiga, y en esta la sufrió ya que el pobre paso por crisis, jaja, pero bueno nada que no se pueda resolver, jeje, ojala te haya gustado el capi!nos leemos un beso y gracias por comentar!:)

D: Hola!ay de verdad muchas gracias!n_n, me dejas súper feliz con tus palabras! Qué bueno que te gusten así mis trabajos, me vas a hacer sonrojar…la verdad que me encanta que te genere esas cosas porque es justo lo que busco, además de divertir con las cosas que viven, dejar expresado esos momentos tiernos de pareja con su bebe que te generan ese calorcito en el pecho, ya que para mí esta etapa es algo muy especial y hermoso, e intento dejarlo plasmado, aunque no sé si a todos le llega igual la idea, quizás alguno hasta termine asustado, jaja, bueno muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por dejarme tan bello comentario!:) nos leemos en la próxima, ojala te haya gustado el capi! Un beso!

Bueno gente hermosa eso sería todo por ahora, en lo posible actualizare mis demás fic en los posible en esta semana, o al menos dos de ellos, perdón la demora! Agradezco la paciencia! nos leemos!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	7. MES 7: Nombres

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**UNA LARGA ESPERA**

MES 7: Nombres

No podía creer a donde su querida esposa lo estaba llevando, pero es que como se le ocurrió semejante disparate!

Iban de la mano rumbo a su destino, ella iba con una sonrisa en su rostro y con la ansiedad consumiendo su cuerpo, y él iba refunfuñando por lo bajo, aún no estaba del todo convencido de que sea una buena idea.

-Ranma…ya déjalo así, ya tenemos cita y sabes que para mí esto es importante-le reprendió Akane al ver las muecas que iba haciendo, no podía creer lo terco que podía ser su esposo, es que no entendía la importancia de eso?

-Pero Akane…-intento refutar por décima vez sobre el tema desde que su querida esposa había decidido ir a ese lugar sin siquiera consultarle-…me parece innecesario, eso es solo una estafa para robar dinero! además, porque tengo que ir? Al fin y al cabo eso es cosa de ustedes…-decía malhumorado.

-Eres increíble Saotome…vamos y punto!ya estamos cerca y ya pague la primera sesión por adelantado.

-Ya pagaste?!y se puede saber porque a mí nadie me consulta las cosas?-dijo ceñudo, en realidad lo que menos le importaba era el dinero, bueno no mucho, el asunto era el bochorno.

-Te lo consulte! como puedes haberte olvidado!-dijo ella indignada, aunque se reconocía que había hecho trampa.

-Cuando?-pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados, dudando que eso fuera cierto.

-Cuando estabas por dormirte el domingo en la noche…-comentó suavecito con un suave carmín en sus facciones.

-Mmmm…domingo en la noche…-murmuraba haciendo memoria, hasta que recordó y abriendo grandes los ojos a la par que también se sonrojaba respondió- Oh!pero…como me lo preguntaste en semejante situación?! Fue la vez…que ya sabes…-termino de decir suavemente, miro hacia un costado y vio a una señora mayor pasar mirándolos curiosa, no era sin duda lugar para hablar de eso- era lógico que no iba a reaccionar a lo que me preguntaras! me podrías haber pedido un viaje a París que seguramente te decía que sí! eso es trampa!-refuto en desacuerdo, como olvidarlo si fue para el toda una aventura y excitante experiencia, las esposas, el chocolate, la mordaza, el cuero, "benditos escalofríos…" se reconocía de solo recordarlo.

-Lo lamento si tu capacidad de raciocinio estaba reducida, pero lo hice y punto…-se detuvo en la caminata a tomar aire, y su marido al verla agitada desistió de seguir en la discusión, a esta altura ya con siete meses de embarazo se agitaba muy seguido, y cada tanto se le cortaba el aire. Debe reconocerse que la primera vez que le paso salió con ella corriendo a consultar al doctor Tofú, habían caminado una cuadra y se había quedado casi sin poder respirar, casi se le sale el corazón del pecho ante creer que algo malo le sucedía, al final solo era otra de las consecuencias de estar esperando a su hijo, y aunque lo tranquilizo, ahora se dedicaba de caminar lo más lento posible a su lado para que no se agitara, la llevaría en brazos, pero era bueno que realizara ejercicio, así que se limitaba a controlarle el paso.-Ya llegamos- agrego contenta un rato después, luego de emprender nuevamente el rumbo.

-Demonios…-murmuro por lo bajo.

Era un local pintado en el frente con lindos colores roas pastel y celeste cielo, tenía un ventanal grande que daba a lo que parecía recepción donde una señora se encargaba de verificar la correspondiente asistencia de los padres y darle algún par de indicaciones. Akane había insistido de ir debido a sus temores de cualquier joven primeriza, a estas alturas de su embarazo las dudas y los miedos respecto al día culmine la tenían muy intranquila. Todo surgió cuando fue por unas compras, una vecina que ya tenía a su niña de tres años le recomendó el lugar, y a ella le pareció maravillosa la idea, lo que nunca espero es que Ranma se opusiera tanto, igual ella se terminó dando maña para conseguir que la acompañara como debía ser.

-Ven entremos, aún no ha comenzado!-dijo entusiasta, vio a un par de mujeres en su misma situación en recepción acompañadas de su pareja, así que supuso que aún no había iniciado.

-_Clases de pre-parto_…-leyó cansino y resignado antes de ingresar al local junto a su mujer.

Luego de que marcaran su asistencia con la recepcionista, esta los envió a una sala grande donde varias parejas estaban sentadas, al poco tiempo de ellos ubicarse apareció la instructora y tras darle una pequeña introducción y hablar de algunos aspectos generales del momento del parto comenzaron las clases prácticas.

Ranma se sentía sumamente incómodo con todas esas embarazadas cerca, habrían por lo menos unas quince mujeres, todas acompañadas, pero igual aunque eso fuese así la incomodidad lo inundaba, una incipiente necesidad de salir de ahí lo dominaba y no lo dejaba estarse tranquilo. Insistía en sus adentros que estar ahí seguía siendo una estupidez y pérdida de tiempo.

Ahora justamente Akane se encontraba recostada en unas colchonetas con las piernas dobladas y abiertas en V mientras sus pies descansaban en la colchoneta, a su lado un Ranma refunfuñando le tomaba tímidamente la mano mientras que la instructora le indicaba a las madres como relajarse con la respiración. Akane notó el estado de su esposo y girando los ojos en un gesto de cansancio le hablo, procediendo ambos a ignorar a la mujer que daba indicaciones.

-Ranma, basta, podrías poner un poco de voluntad?

-Demasiado que estoy aquí Akane participando en este circo…-murmuro malhumorado, en parte su malhumor era debido a que llego a captar las miradas de otros hombres sobre su mujer, no tenían vergüenza, con su mujer al lado y esperando su hijo y ellos mirando mujeres embarazas y con marido, sin duda había hombres de lo peor.

-Es que no puedes ver la importancia de esto? Es más estoy segura que tu ni sabrías que hacer llegado el momento…-le regaño cansada, a estas alturas ambos habían olvidado donde estaban, el calor de la discusión se estaba iniciando.

-Como que no sabré?! me tomas por un inútil?! Siempre se cómo abarcar una situación de riesgo e improvisar a las mil maravillas!-termino de decir con su ego herido y su toque de arrogancia infaltable.

-No seas tan…!-pero sea lo que fuese a decir ella fue cortada por la voz de una mujer, más específicamente la instructora.

-Señores Saotome…lamento interrumpirlos pero no es momento ni lugar para que entablen una discusión…estoy enseñándoles a las madres a relajarse y con su parloteo se me hace imposible…-expreso malhumorada la mujer, no podía creer que hicieran tanto revuelo en ese momento, la verdad algunas personas no conocían el significado de la prudencia.

-Disculpe señorita Maromishi, no volverá a suceder…-dijo Akane avergonzada, se quería morir de la pena, todo por culpa de su marido que no podía poner un poco de voluntad, lo miro de reojo con rencor.

Ranma solo gruño en respuesta, generándose la mirada desaprobada de más de una fémina, Maromishi iba a dejar el tema por ahí y seguir con lo suyo, pero ante la actitud que demostraba el joven se sintió más molesta y decidió encararlo.

-Señor Saotome…está desconforme con mi clase? Lo noto frustrado-pregunto con una ceja alzada, ella era una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años quizás, alta, delgada, de tez blanca y ojos marrones, tenía el cabello de un castaño claro ajustado en una larga y gruesa tranza que descansaba en su hombreo derecho, parecía una mujer seria y de mucho carácter.

-Eso solo que considero esto una pérdida de tiempo…-murmuro por lo bajo, pero llego a sentirlo la mujer, al igual que su esposa que lo miro con los ojos como platos ante lo que acababa de decir, no podía creer lo que le dijo, era inaudito, si estuvieran solos tomaría su mazo y se lo estamparía en la cabeza, pero controlo ese acto reflejo ya que no quería asustar a las mujeres cerca.

-Así que lo considera una pérdida de tiempo eh?-cuestionó irritada la señora, para luego cuestionarlo- Y dígame algo señor Saotome, usted sabe mucho de que debe hacer en esa situación?

-No le veo algo tan complicado, al fin y al cabo es mi hijo, sabré como recibirlo!-respondió orgulloso, a estas alturas Akane no sabía dónde esconder la cabeza.

-No me diga?-respondió con ironía, para luego agregar- sabe cuáles son las contracciones que su esposa tendrá antes de llegar a un hospital para que la reciban correctamente?

-Aaammm…bueno…

-O sabe qué hacer cuando rompa bolsa?

-Yo…

-O sabe qué actitud debe tomar cuando su mujer se esté revolcando de dolor?

-Claro…-respondió suavecito, esa mujer lo estaba intimidando.

-O díganme, sabe qué hacer si a su mujer le vienen los dolores estando ustedes sin posibilidades de acceder a un profesional o un establecimiento médico?

-Bueno…yoo…

-Tiene acaso idea del estado de estrés que vivirá su mujer si usted no sabe socorrerla? Sabe cómo clamarla? Sabe cómo afrontar la situación? Sabe aunque sea en qué momento debe tomar la decisión de controlar las contracciones?-pregunto cada vez más irritada ante ver que ese hombre no tenía idea de nada y encima venía a cuestionar su trabajo.

-Esteeemmm…-no podía refutarle absolutamente nada.

-Si no sabe nada de eso, hágame el favor y limítese a prestar atención y apoyar a su esposa, en este momento las embarazas tienen muchas dudas y temores del día del parto, dudas que usted no sabrá abarcar y para eso está aquí, así que sea un buen marido y brídele apoyo! y presente atención!-terminó amenazante, para luego darse la vuelta y seguir con lo suyo.

-Si…-fue la escasa respuesta de un Ranma regañado y limpiamente derrotado, su vergüenza aumento al igual que el sonrojo de su rostro cuando todas las embarazas empezaron a aplaudir, y hasta más de una liberó un chiflido apoyando a la instructora. Revoleó el ojo hacia su mujer, y pudo captar como la muy desgraciada estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reprimir su sonrisa, y aseguraba que hasta una carcajada.

Luego de un tiempo de la pelea verbal que tuvo Ranma y que salió olímpicamente apaleado, las mujeres estaban improvisando su momento en que darían a luz, cada una estaba tomada de la mano de su esposo y hacían como si respiraban agitadas y liberaban el aire con fuerza, los hombres se limitaban a acompañarlas en la respiración y darle la mayor tranquilidad con palabras de aliento, nuestro amigo de trenza estaba más cooperador, y aunque estaba aún algo retraído se limitaba a obedecer. Pero algo no salió como él esperaba.

-OH NO!Saota!he roto bolsa!Aaaaaaarrrrggggghhhhh!-gritó la mujer que estaba a su lado recostada de golpe, sacándole un susto de los mil demonios a él.

-De verdad cielo?!oh no…a ver…tranquila, respira ya vendrá ayuda mi vida- decía en actitud desesperada su pareja. La mujer empezó a hacer respiraciones de forma muy exagerada hasta que de golpe libero un grito que le heló la sangre a Ranma, que solo se limitó a observar absorto lo que estaba presenciando.

-AAAAAHHHHH DUELEEEEE MIERDAAAAAA!SAOTAAAA MIRA LO ME HICISTE POR TU CULPA VOY A MORIR DEL DOLLOOOORRR!AAAAHHHHH!-gritaba a boca de jarro la señora con su rostro rojo por el esfuerzo que hasta una vena se le saltaba en el cuello. Ante los gritos desgarradores y despresados de la señora Ranma sentía como le empezó a temblar el cuerpo, sin poder mover ni un centímetro su cuerpo.

-Tranquila amor, todo está en orden, ya van a traer a alguien que te lleve y nuestro bebe estará bien!-decía buscando calmarla el hombre.

-AAAAHHHH!AAARRRGGGG!MALDICIÓN!COMO DUELE!DEMONIOS ARRGGGG!-seguía gritando la señora- LO VOY A TENER ACA!LO VOY A TENER ACA!PARIRÉ A MI HIJO AQUÍ!-antes las últimas palabras de la mujer Ranma se puso blanco y sintió como se le volvía todo negro.

-RANMA!-grito Akane al ver a su marido desplomarse en el suelo y blanco como un papel.

…

Un fuerte olor a alcohol le inundó las fosas nasales, parpadeó leventemente comenzando a recuperar los sentidos, lo primero que visualizo fue el rostro serio de Maromishi quien era la que le pasó el algodón impregnado en alcohol para hacerlo volver a la conciencia, a su lado una Akane que lo veía con sus castaños ojos con palpable preocupación. Fue ahí que recordó todo, alzó su torso de golpe con alteración, Maromishi tuvo que echarse para atrás con velocidad antes de que le diera un cabezazo.

-Dolor! gritos! parto! sangre! bebe! embarazada! desesperada! ayuda! Ya viene! Ya nace!-decía alterado viendo de un lado al otro como buscando una solución sintiéndose completamente extraviado, fue hasta que en unos de sus giros de cabeza desorientados que ubico a la supuesta madre a punto de parir al lado de su marido, ambos en absoluta calma y sonriéndoles de forma nerviosa- Pero…como…usted…ustedes…-no entendía nada, juraba que lo que había vivido era real y no un sueño, como es que ahora ambos estaban los más tranquilos en el mismo lugar, y por lo visto él bebe no había nacido ya que la panza de por lo menos ocho meses aún estaba intacta.

Ante su mirada de completa confusión y desconcierto la señora que lo había llevado a ese estado se animó a hablar.

-Disculpe señor Saotome si lo altere un poco…

-Si señor Saotome…disculpe a mi mujer y a mí, no pensamos que lo afectara tanto…-acompaño su esposo igual de avergonzado que ella.

-Me pueden explicar qué demonios sucede? usted no estaba por tener a su hijo?-pregunto a la señora ceñudo ante sentirse tan confundido, de la cual solo recibió una negación de su cabeza, sintiéndose cada vez más perdido.

-Ranma…lo que los señores quieren decirte es que eso fue un simulacro…era fingido…-le explico con calma su esposa.

-Cómo?!-le pregunto viéndola a ella con los ojos como platos, para luego verlos a ellos y ver como asentían con una sonrisita nerviosa en sus rostros. No podía creer lo que le decía, se sentía un completo idiota.

-Sí, ya que estábamos simulando un parto, pues quise hacerlo más real…-explico la señora, notándose cierto orgullo en sus palabras ante su perfecta actuación.

-Pero nunca imaginamos que lo hiciera perder el conocimiento ante la impresión…-agrego el hombre.

-Y usted nunca dudo?-pregunto desconcertado ante el hecho de que él fuera el único que se creyera semejante fachada, a esta altura ya estaba rojo de vergüenza, siempre lo tacharon de ingenuo, estaba empezando a creerlo.

-Por supuesto que no, es mi mujer, se cuándo finge!-dijo seguro apuntándose con un pulgar ante su habilidad de conocer a su mujer tan bien.

-Esto es una locura…-murmuro sin saber que decir mientras bajaba la cabeza derrotado, quería maldecirlos de mil formas por provocarle semejante susto, pero era una mujer embarazada, debía controlarse, además de que el hecho de darse cuenta que realmente no estaba preparado para una situación así lo quitó las ganas, si así se puso por una completa extraña, no quería ni imaginar que sucedería cuando dentro de un par de meses fuera su Akane la que entrara en semejante estado.

-Siendo sincera yo también me lo creí…y me puse muy nerviosa…-comento Akane con suavidad, esperando que así su esposo no se sintiera como el único engañado.

-Bueno pero no se desanime señor Saotome, aquí está para prepararse para poder afrontar la situación con más precaución, y así para la próxima no se desmayara de la impresión…-comento conciliadora la instructora Maromishi, le daba cierta gracia la situación, pero prefirió mantener la seriedad- Bueno creo que eso sería todo por hoy! nos vemos la próxima clase!Y recuerden hacer ejercicio y beber mucho líquido, dos litros por día!-dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a las demás parejas.

…

-Siguen enojado?-pregunto ella con cautela, no le había dirigido la palabra desde que salieron.

-No- respondió de forma seca.

-Ranma no fuiste el único que se lo llego a creer…hasta yo me impresione y…-pero él la corto.

-Ya déjalo así Akane, mejor ni me lo recuerdes, si?-pidió cansino, tampoco quería descargarse con ella.

Ella suspiro levemente, y queriendo cambiar el tema le cuestiono algo que hace un par de días le rondaba- Sabes hay algo de lo que no hemos discutido…

-El qué?

-Que nombre le pondremos…-dijo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

-El nombre? mmm…es verdad, deberíamos tenerle un nombre por si es nena o varón…-hablo para sí, olvidándose completamente del tema anterior, el asunto que le planteaba su mujer lo dejo completamente entusiasmado-Cual te gustaría? Pensaste alguno?

-La verdad es que no…y tú?-respondió con sinceridad.

-Pues ninguno- sonrió nervioso, acompañándolo su esposa en el gesto.

…

Estaban todos en la sala, recién habían almorzado y estaban bebiendo el té que felizmente les preparo Kasumi; enseguida que llegaron los futuros padres habían iniciado el almuerzo.

Fue la señora Saotome la que saco el tema.

-Y díganme mis niños…ya pensaron en el nombre de nuestro nieto?-cuestiono ilusionada. Esa interrogante de la señora capto el interés de todos en la mesa, pasando a posar sus ojos sobre los mencionados.

-Bueno justamente veníamos hablando eso de camino a casa -comento Akane un poco cohibida ante la mirada escrutadora de todos.

-Eh si…es verdad-agregó Ranma empezando a contagiarse del estado de su mujer.

-Oh y que pensaron?-pregunto Nodoka feliz.

-Pues…aún no tenemos nada…-dijeron a la vez, ganándose la mirada de asombro del resto, ya que era extraño que con siete meses de embarazo ya, ninguno tenga nada pensado todavía. Pero rápidamente esa respuesta abarcó el interés de los presentes.

-Yo propongo que se llame Genma si es niño!-propuso de forma escandalosa el señor de turbante que Ranma hacía llamar padre, para luego liberar una carcajada escandalosa.

-Eso no me parece justo señor Saotome, llevará su apellido, lo más justo es que lleve el nombre de su abuelo!-propuso Soun con lagrimillas en los ojos y decidido a dar pelea.

-Mmm…Soun Saotome Tendo…no suena mal…-dijo el hombre analizándolo meticulosamente mientras su amigo asentía a gusto, para luego ambos abrazarse y reír felices mientras movían unos abanicos de papel con la bandera de Japón impresa.

-Mi hijo no se llamará así!-dijo Ranma para proceder a darles un coscorrón a cada uno, el resto de las mujeres solo se les sombreo la frente de negro ante lo horrible que sonaba ese nombre en un bebe.

-Que les parece si es niña que lleve el nombre de la señora Tendo, Naoko- propuso Nodoka con una linda sonrisa, hubo un pequeño silencio ante la idea, hasta que Akane hablo.

-Aunque es un bello nombre, no quiero ponerle el nombre de mi madre, porque de cierta forma me recordaría a ella, y aunque la amo…quiero que su nombre no me recuerde a un ser que tanta falta hizo en mi vida…quiero que sea única…-expuso tranquila, ganándose un asentimiento de parte de la familia Tendo, ellos tampoco querían cada vez que nombraran a la pequeña que les recordara su triste perdida.

-Yo les propongo uno si es niña, Yeny…no es lindo y original-dijo Nabiki mientras giñaba un ojo con una pícara sonrisa, Akane la fulmino con la mirada.

-Bueno es lindo…-comento Ranma pensativo, no le parecía un feo nombre, era raro pero sonaba bien.

-Ni se te ocurra Ranma! no le pienso poner así!-demando Akane con el ceño fruncido mientras le daba un leve coscorrón, miro a su hermana con cara de pocos amigos, sacándole ésta la lengua de forma traviesa.

-Oyeee…no me tienes porque golpear! y que tiene de malo?!-demandó el mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Que no es obvio?!Yeny es el diminutivo de yenes!no pienso ponerle a mi hija un nombre monetario!-demando con los brazos cruzados, Ranma solo frunció el ceño y fulmino a su cuñada con la mirada, la cual divertida bebía su té de forma despreocupada.

-Y que les parece Shanmi, en un lindo nombre no?... me recuerda a algo per o no me doy cuenta a que…-propuso Kasumi, terminando su comentario de forma pensativa. Nadie dijo nada, el nombre nos les parecía desagradable, hasta que Nabiki sobándose la sien y con una sonrisa resignada dijo, ganándose en el resto que les bajara una gotita de sudor por la sien.

-Hermana…ese no es el nombre de la marca de nuestra arrocera?

-Oh…-fue lo único que dijo mientras se cubría la boca con una mano, al recordar que eso era correcto.

-Aaammm…hermana, no quiero que mi hija lleve el nombre de los electrodomésticos de la casa…-aclaro Akane, ganándose de su hermana una tenue sonrisa acompañado de un suave carmín ante su despiste-Sakura me parece una buena opción…-agrego ella.

-Ni se te ocurra…-ahora el que hablo fue Soun con la frente sombreada de negro.

-Porque no papá?

-Ese es el nombre de tu abuela, la madre de Naoko…-dijo con una mirada aterradora, al menos Ranma así lo sintió, su suegro algunas veces le seguía generando escalofríos.

-Y que con eso Soun?-pregunto Genma curioso, al igual que el resto.

-Era una bruja!no quiero llamar a mi nieta como esa mujer!-demando nuevamente depresivo, todos suspiraron resignados.

-Papá!no hables así de la abuela!-le regaño Kasumi en desacuerdo con su actitud.

-Peor hija!es la verdad! cada vez que iba a ver a tu madre me daba baños de agua helada! y luego me tiraba los perros!-protestó con los ojos lagrimosos de que nadie se apiadara de su triste situación.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema, tú que propones hijo? Como te gustaría que se llamara si es un niño?-pregunto Nodoka.

-Pues…-la verdad es que no tenía idea, nunca tuvo que ponerle un nombre a nada.

-Qué opinas de Ryuunosuke?-le pregunto su esposa.

-Es un lindo nombre-comento Kasumi y Nabiki nada dijo, más Ranma lo pensó unos segundos.

Eso solo le recordaba dos cosas: Ryugenzawa, y Shinnosuke. Frunció exageradamente el ceño mientras veía la madera de la maesa como si quisiera fundirla con la mirada, para luego decir de forma seca y tajante- No, es horrible.

Ella solo suspiro nuevamente, sin entender que era lo que no le gustaba, pero algo le decía que mejor no preguntar.

-Yo tengo uno excelente si es niño!Tora! significa que será fuerte como un tigre!-dijo victorioso Soun.

-Ga-ga-gatoooo…-murmuro Ranma con la mirada perdida mientras se sobaba los brazos al sentir como le recorría una fría sensación por el cuerpo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea papá-agrego Akane en conmoción ante lo que podría provocar llamar a su hijo como un felino en su esposo.

-Yo tengo uno mejor!-grito Genma con el dedo índice alzando mientras le brillaban los lentes, ganándose la atención de todos-Ichiro!que significa primer hijo!-todos lo quedaron analizando, no era una mala opción.

-Cariño…-comento Nodoka con una sonrisa torcida, todos les prestaron atención ante su intervención-…ese no es acaso el nombre que le pusiste a un lagarto mascota tuyo cuando éramos novios?

-Eeehhh…-al hombre ya se estaba escapando rumbo al estanque.

-…y que en un viaje de entrenamiento te lo cenaste porque no tenías que comer?-termino de decirla señora mientras desvainaba su katana la cual brillaba como espejo.

-Viejo idiota!no pienso llamar a mi hijo como tu maldito lagarto!-y le volvió a dar un coscorrón antes de que escapara.

-Uuuuffff…a usted no se le ocurre ninguno tía?-pregunto Akane ya cansada de tantas opciones ridículas.

-Oh bueno…a mí me gusta Kazuma…-dijo mientras se colocaba la mano en la mejilla y se sonrojaba.

Todos lo analizaron meticulosamente.

Genma(Caballo oscuro)-Ranma(Caballo salvaje)-Kazuma(Caballo único)

-Sabes mamá…creo que tienes un complejo con los caballos…-comento Ranma mientras apoyaba su rostro en una mano y la veía de manera cansina.

-Ay…Hijo!-dijo mientras colocaba ahora ambas manos y se sonrojaba más con el rostro avergonzado, vaya uno a saber qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa señora…

-En fin…creo que por el momento ha sido demasiado para mi…lo mejor será que pensemos el nombre con Ranma, y en el momento que tengamos unos se los informaremos…si me disculpan, necesito mi siesta-y sin más rodeo se levantaba ante la mirada de todos.

-Insisto en que se llame Genma-demando autoritario el señor panda, antes de que su hijo lo lance al estanque y aparezca una bola gigante de pelos de color blanco y negro. Mostro un cartel desde su posición semi sumergido-_Ichiro te gustaba más?_

Ranma solo lo fulmino con la mirada, y sin decir una palabra se fue detrás de su esposa.

…

Ya dada la hora de dormir, se recostó junto a su Akane la cual leía entretenida un libro. Igual él tenía planeado robarle su atención y entretenerla mejor que esas hojas impresas. Procedió a acercarse a su cuerpo mientras clocaba una mano en su voluminoso abdomen y lo acariciaba por debajo de la corta camisola, la besaba en el cuello con suavidad a la par que murmuraba.

-Como están tus dolores de espalda?...

-Mmm…mejor…recostada no me duele…-dijo desviando la mirada de su libro.

-Y tus ardores de estómago?...-pregunto suavemente mientras bajaba sus besos y ahora estaba entretenido con la base del cuello, a la par que subía su mano por debajo de la tela, provocándole agradables escalofríos en ella ante sus suaves y seductoras caricias.

-Aaahh…casi no han molestado por hoy…

-Has bebido tus dos litros de agua diarios recomendadnos?...-ahora su diversión era su clavícula.

-Aha…-ahora cerraba los ojos completamente seducida por él, el libro cayó de sus manos sin problemas al suelo.

-Estas cansada?-ronroneo sintiendo su entrepierna apretada ante los sonidos tan sexys que hacía ella.

-No…para nada…- gimió más fuerte cuando sintió sus dedos jugar con su seno.

-Oh Akane…-gruño ronco mientras volvía a subir y buscaba con urgencia sus labios y la besaba con fogosidad.

Ambos se enfrascaban en una danza con sus labios, caricias ansiosas eran regaladas por su amante, Ranma le retiro de forma delicada su camisola, desde hacía un tiempo era tan delicado con ella a la hora del sexo que a veces lo tenía sorprendido, no negaría que extrañaba sus sesiones de sexo salvaje pero la seguridad de ella y su hijo eran primero, además era lindo tratarla de forma tan suave, era una variante agradable.

Cuando la tuvo al torso desnudo miro con deleite su busto, cada vez más grande para su satisfacción, era increíble como habían crecido, estaban más del doble del tamaño normal, nunca tuvo poco realmente, pero ahora era…"Sin palabras…" pensaba para sí, y sin perder el tiempo se lanzaba a disfrutar de ellos, tratando de ser delicado en el proceso para no generarle incomodidad ante la sensibilidad de estos. Pero al hacerlo notó algo extraño, una sensación distinta, y apartando su rostro de su nuevo entretenimiento dijo algo descolocado y sorprendido.

-Akane…te sale algo amarillo…

-De verdad? Vaya…se estaba tardando…-comento más para sí viéndolo a él fijamente- y ese algo se llama calostro, y será el alimento de nuestro bebe los primeros días.

-Eso lo sé pero…no te debería salir hasta cuando des a luz?-cuestiono curioso.

-Pues no, por lo que sé, sale a partir del sexto o séptimo mes el calostro para luego de unos días de dar a luz salga leche materna.

-Pues entonces…mientras tanto entonces aprovechare y me alimentare de ti Akane, esto sabe muy bien…-dijo seductor mientras sin quietarle los ojos de encima acercaba sus labios de forma amenazante y sensual.

-Ni se te ocurra! mira si me secas y luego ya no tendré que darle a nuestro bebe!-respondió histérica, más eso no lo intimido ni distrajo de su objetivo y antes de dedicarse a su labor dijo sin abandonar su postura y actitud.

-No lo harás…mientras tanto le prepararé el terreno…- y sin poder el tiempo se dedicó a succionar de una forma tan sexy y provocadora que ella solo enterró sus manos en sus oscuros y largos cabellos y se dejó hacer, él siempre sabía cómo hacerle perder la cabeza.

Luego de un rato le murmuro ronco al oído un 'ponte en cuatro…', generando en ella que soltara una sexy sonrisa, la cosa se ponía mejor.

Ambos descansaban agitados y con sus cuerpos húmedos por el esfuerzo, Akane casi no participaba ya a estas alturas, ya que su movilidad era reducida y se cansaba con facilidad, por lo que el que hacía el mayor trabajo era su marido, el cual estaba con su cabeza recostada en el hombro de ella recuperado el aliento, y a la par sintiendo como el sueño lo acudía, se acurrucó mejor mientras se estaba dejando vencer por el cansancio, cubrió a ambos con la sábana estando sus pieles en total contacto, abrigados con la calidez que emanaban, para murmurar suavemente casi en la inconsciencia.

-Buenas noches princesa…te amo…

-Ranma…-dijo ella en igualdad de condiciones que él- te amo…que descases- y tras darse ambos un suave beso de despedida, se dedicaban a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Ella estaba viendo sus ropas de premamá que se había comprado acompañada de su suegra y Kasumi, eran algunos vestidos y alguna blusa también, además de ropa interior. La ropa interior no le molestaba para nada, pero esas ropas tan grandes y embolsadas, se le hacía bastante desagradables. En eso ingresa Ranma al cuarto ya cambiado para iniciar su primer clase del día, y al verla mirar un vestido de los que se compró hace poco para su condición y apreciarlo con cara de pocos amigos, le hablo mientras la abrazaba de atrás y sonreía dulcemente.

-Preciosa…así te vas a ver con lo que te pongas…-y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla para luego colocar su mentón en su hombro.

Ella suspiro de forma cansina, habían tenido ya varias veces esa charla, se limitó a cuestionarlo- El rosa o el amarillo?

-Mmm…el amarillo, siempre me gustó como te quedo ese color-propuso, si le decía que con ambos se veía bien no quedaría satisfecha y hasta era probable que terminara con un ataque de llanto por no prestarle varadera atención y no importarle nada respecto al embarazo y su hijo. Para su suerte ella tomo a bien su respuesta, y dejando el vestido rosa en su lugar tomaba más segura el amarillo.

-Bien me pondré es…aaaggghhhh-se quejó colocando una mano en su abdomen e inclinándose hacia delante, mientras la otra la apoyaba en el placar que tenía enfrente.

-Que sucede Akane?-pregunto preocupado, ya que esa no era una reacción normal de ella, vio que no le respondía, y su preocupación creció-Akane? Háblame…que ocurre-ordeno serio mientras la giraba y la colocaba enfrente.

Ya más calmada y con la respiración agitada aun, dijo al verlo de frente-Nada, estoy bien, solo fue una contracción…

-Co-contracción?ya? cuántas llevas?-pregunto perdiendo el color de su rostro y viéndola con pánico.

-No te preocupes casi no duele y es la primera…-pero ni bien termino de hablar sintió otra, haciendo una pequeña mueca, asustando más a su marido.

-Otra? Maldición!-dijo desesperado tomándola en brazos y recostándola en la cama-Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí! ya regreso con Tofú!-hablo con autoridad, y ni bien terminó de decirlo salió hecho un rayo hacía el consultorio del amable doctor, sin darle tiempo a Akane de decir nada. La cual al verse sola nuevamente solo recostó su cabeza viendo el techo, sonrió sutilmente, su esposo se veía tan lindo así de preocupado.

-Será un buen papá verdad bebe?-hablo suavemente mientras se tocaba el vientre con ternura.

…

-Se llaman Braxton Hiks, son contracciones ocasionales y casi sin dolor, son normales a estas alturas del embarazo, no es nada de qué preocuparse mientras los dolores no sean muy intensos y no se repita muy seguido el caso, quédense tranquilos que aun a este bebe le falta llegar al mundo-termino de decir Tofú mientras un Ranma lo veía ansioso con la desesperación abarcándolo, mas Akane se mantenía tranquila.

-Gracias doctor, estaba por explicarle eso mismo a Ranma pero desapareció antes de que pudiera decir algo- dijo ella entre divertida y enternecida con su preocupación.

-Ooyyee…no le veo la gracia, realmente creía que se había adelantado…-aceptó al final mientras veía a un costado, con un suave rubor mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Descuiden, no pasa nada, y cualquier cosa a las órdenes, cuídate mucho Akane, y no desesperes a Ranma, adiós!- y se despidió saliendo de la habitación donde Akane aún se mantenía recostada y Ranma ahora procedía asentarse a su lado.

-Adiós doctor!-dijeron ambos al verlo partir, pero no paso mucho tiempo en que sintieron un ruido extraño, como si alguien cayera rodando de las escaleras, para luego sentir la voz del buen doctor.

_-Ho-Hola Kasumi…que haces por aquí? qué casualidad verdad?jejeje…_

_-Oh!Docotr Tofu!pero que forma son esas de bajar las escaleras? Usted es muy gracioso…y porque dice eso si vivo aquí?_

-Nunca cambiara verdad?-preguntó con humor ella.

-Creo que no…-respondió resignado-…como estas?-pregunto con su rostro contraído de preocupación. Ella colocó una de sus manos sobre las de él que descansaba en su regazo, y con una linda sonrisa hablo dulcemente.

-Estoy bien, ya escuchaste al doctor Tofu, no es nada de qué preocuparse, mejor ve a iniciar esa clase que los alumnos te deben estar esperando.

-No, me quiero quedar contigo…con ustedes…-exigió con necesidad demostrándolo sus pupilas, que por poco y hacen derretir a Akane en ese mismo lugar. Pero no podía consentirlo, él tenía responsabilidades y ella no tenía nada como para que se preocupe y perdiera el tiempo.

-No es necesario, anda ve, y cualquier cosa te llamaré, pero no debes preocuparte Ranma, estaremos bien…nada ganas quedándote aquí.

-Te parece poco velar su bienestar y cuidarlos?-pregunto ofendido.

-Lo haces siempre cariño, anda ve que la responsabilidad llama- lo vio suspirar frustrado, y tras darle un beso en la frente y a paso cansino retirarse del cuarto, antes de que cruzara la puerta le hablo- Oye Ranma…ya pensé un nombre si es niño, Sorato, significa niño ángel, porque él es nuestro angelito…-dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre- me encanta ese nombre, se me ocurrió hace poco y me cautivo, así que te encargo que pienses uno por si es niña.

Ranma al escuchar el nombre paro en seco y se abstuvo de responder por dos segundos para luego girando su rostro decir con una sonrisa forzada.

-Claro, algo bueno se me ocurrirá…-y sin decir nada más se retiraba del lugar, con una clara cara de circunstancia que su mujer no llego a apreciar.

…

Notaba a Ranma algo extraño, no entendía porque, se veía indeciso y distraído, rebuscaba en sus recuerdos para saber que era los que lo llevó a ese estado, pero lo único que se le venía a la mente era el episodio de hace un par de días con las contracciones, quizás estaba preocupado, encima aún no habían hablado más el tema de los nombres, bueno solo quedaba uno por si era niña, ya que el del varón ya lo tenía y lo había informado a la familia, todo el mundo quedo a gusto con él.

Era la tarde ya, el cielo ya pintaba tonos anaranjados, hacía pocos minutos había acabado con una relajante ducha y ahora se estaba aplicando una crema humectante en su abdomen para prevenir futuras marcas, cuando de repente ve a su esposo pasar por la puerta del cuarto mientras caminaba por el pasillo, ni siquiera la miró al pasar al lado, quería saber que lo tenía tan distraído, así que sin perder más el tiempo colocó la crema en el buro y lo siguió.

Llegaron al patio trasero, hasta que Akane sintió su voz sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

-Akane…que sucede?-ella se sorprendió levemente de que se diera cuenta que lo seguía, bueno no mucho en realidad, al final y al cabo era Ranma Saotome, lo que si le sorprendía era que recién se dirigiera hacia ella y no cuando piso el primer escalón- sabes que no me gusta que bajes las escaleras por tu cuenta, estas muy torpe últimamente…-y se giró mostrando una amable sonrisa, ella solo hizo una mueca desagradable con su insulto disfrazado de preocupación, pero al ver cómo le extendía la mano para que se acercara y se la tomara, menguo su expresión. Ella de forma tímida aun mostrando cierta molestia por llamarla torpe cuando ella solo estaba preocupada por él, se acercó y tras tomar su mano y que envolviera la suya de forma suave y cálida, sintió como se sentaba en una gran roca que había ahí, colocándola en sus piernas mientras la abrazaba con cariño, ella solo cerró los ojos y se dejó invadir por la cálida brisa veraniega, y el abrigo de sus brazos.

-Es una linda tarde…-murmuro él disfrutando el momento de tranquilidad que había en la casa, junto a su preciada familia, sintió una patadita, provocándole ambos formar una sonrisa en sus labios- creo que está de acuerdo conmigo…

Akane solo asintió disfrutando de las suaves caricias que le daba su esposo, suspiro de forma relajada mientras deliciosos sensaciones la inundaban-Ranma…que te ocurre?, te he notado preocupado.

-No te enojes pero, no quiero que nuestro hijo se llama Sorata si llega a ser niño-dijo suavemente.

-Y eso porque?-dijo desconcertada con su negativa.

-Pues…al principio no sabía porque no me gustaba, pero me daba una sensación desagradable, quise ignorarlo pero cada vez que lo nombrabas era lo mismo, hasta que me puse a hacer memoria y lo recordé.

-Que recordaste?

-Sorata era un niño unos años mayor que yo cuando tenía seis años y asistía a primaria, siempre me golpeaba y me robaba la comida, yo como podía me defendía, pero aun no sabía mucho de artes marciales y él me doblaba en tamaño y fuerza, siempre llegaba tarde a clase por su culpa y me castigaban, era un abusivo!-dijo ceñudo- además…siempre se burlaba de mi porque no tenía un hogar fijo ni una madre…

-Que niño más horrible!-dijo ella sorprendida.

-Si…su nombre contrastaba mucho con su actitud…-dijo pensativo para luego liberar un suspiro- solo lo soporte un año porque luego me marche, pero, pero al hacerlo solo me sentí peor ya que nunca pude darle su merecido por sus abusos, además que antes de irme me dijo que era un cobarde, y en el fondo así lo veía por más que fuera mi padre el que me obligaba a irme… Akane no quiero que mi hijo lleve ese nombre-termino de decir con seriedad.

-Claro Ranma, entiendo lo que te genera, solo tenías que decírmelo, eso era lo que te preocupaba?-dijo conciliadora mientras le daba suaves caricias en la mano que descansaba en su barriga.

-Sí, es que te veía tan entusiasta con llamarlo así que bueno, no sabía cómo lo tomarías.

-Tontito, desde cuando no te se entender eh? Hay muchos nombres hermosos, podemos elegir cualquier otro, lo importante es que nos guste a ambos, lo haremos juntos, como todo hasta ahora…- y ladeando su rostro le dio un suave beso cerca de la comisura de los labios.

-Gracias…pero voy a necesitar más que eso…-hablo picarón y ladeando su rostro con delicadeza le planto un beso en los labios. Ella solo se dejó hacer mientras ambos disfrutaban de su compañía y las sensaciones que los inundaban a la par que la noche invadía las calles de Nerima, y las estrellas aparecían a la par.

…

Estaban las mujeres sentadas en la sala, se sentía el sonido de un programa que pasaban por el televisor, Akane estaba entretenida con dicho programa mientras comía fruta, esta era la nueva sustituta de los dulces, casi ya no los comía, y aunque al principio le costó horrores, ahora lo llevaba mejor, todo sea por la salud de su pequeña o pequeño. Las otras que la acompañaban eran sus hermanas, Kasumi estaba entretenida tejiendo unos zapatitos a la par que re ojeaba el programa, mientras que Nabiki estaba haciendo un costo de los gastos de la casa, a ella no le interesaba el televisor.

En eso ingresa Ranma que venía de hacer unas diligencias en la calle, afuera llovía y el tiempo había refrescado. Pero algo en él llamó la atención de su esposa, y eso era su rostro, el cual presentaba un color más pálido del normal y se veía lago decaído.

-Asshhhuuuu!...demonios…creo que pesqué un resfriado…-dijo mientras pasaba por la sala, vio a su esposa que lo veía con cara de espanto, frunció levemente el ceño ante no entender que la tendría con esa actitud, pero no le dio mayor importancia- Iré a darme un baño….aasshhhuuuuu!

…

Salía más relajado luego de un baño caliente aunque los estornudos persistían, paso por el cuarto a cambiarse y luego bajo a cenar, en todo momento notaba como Akane marcaba cierta distancia de su persona, hasta que no lo aguanto más y acerco su rostro al de ella para preguntarle en voz baja.

-Oye Akane te sucede algo?

-No te me acerques! estas resfriado! Ya termine con permiso!-dijo acelerada y salió rumbo a la habitación a paso rápido, le hubiera regañado de que no suba las escaleras tan apurada, pero quedo tan desconcertado que no llego a articular palabra.

Luego de lacena donde nadie capto ni la actitud de los jóvenes esposos ni el rechazo que recibió el artemarcialista, éste iba feliz con su estómago lleno a recuperar las energías con un merecido sueño al lado de su bella esposa, pero al llegar a su dormitorio se sorprendió con los que encontró en el pasillo.

Ahí al lado de la puerta la cual estaba cerrada, descansaba en el suelo un futon doblado, un pequeño bolso y artículos de limpieza, el miro todo con extrañeza, por curiosidad abrió el bolso para ver que había dentro descubriendo que era su ropa, estaba la ropa de dormir, un par de bóxer y algunas mudas. Intento abrir la puerta pero estaba trancada, aumentando su mal humor.

-Akane! Abre la maldita puerta sé que estás ahí!-exigía mientras la golpeaba con el ceño fruncido sin entender nada, un estornudo se escapó de su cuerpo.

-No!-fue la escasa respuesta de ella, agrandando él los ojos con sorpresa, para luego fruncir más el ceño y volver a decir, solo que con su tono de voz más elevado.

-Se puede saber qué demonios sucede contigo?!y porque esta esto afuera de la a habitación?!vamos Akane quiero dormir!-pedía impaciente. Saldría afuera para entrar por la ventana pero no quería mojarse ni mucho menos transformarse, ya que llovía a cántaro.

-Te lo deje para que duermas afuera, ve donde quieras de las habitaciones de la casa, puedes usar mi cuarto si lo prefieres! Pero aquí conmigo no duermes! Mantente alejado!

-Cómo?!-pregunto desconcertado sin poderse creer lo que estaba diciéndole- Akane de que vas?!se puede saber que hice o que crees que hice? quiero dormir en mi cama al lado de mi esposa!-exigió autoritario, ya con ganas de tirar la puerta abajo.

-Ranma! estás enfermo! no puedes estar conmigo!

Eso fue como un sedante para el cuerpo del chico, que ni bien proceso la información entendió la actitud de ella desde que llego a la casa, todo era culpa del maldito resfriado que había agarrado!

-Pero…Akane!no es justo!-demando con un puchero, él no quería dormir solo, se había acostumbrado a su calor y su aroma, como hacía ahora para estar solo en alguna parte de la casa sin ella a su lado.

-Lo siento, pero hasta que no te recuperes no podrás regresar, no me puedo enfermar ya que no puedo consumir ningún medicamento, y no es sano para él bebe que me de fiebre a alguna cosa peor!

-Peo como los voy a cuidar!Akaneeeee!-decía frustrado mientras veía la puerta con la esperanza de que se abra y ella lo reciba.

-Por ahora me cuidas estando lejos, no lo tomes a mal Ranma, todo es por él bebe, te amo! buenas noches!

Pudo apreciar como apagaba la luz ya que esta ya no se filtraba por la rendija debajo de la puerta, suspiro de forma cansina, resignado a su suerte, y dijo mientras colocaba una mano en la puerta como queriendo tocarla a ella en realidad.

-Buenas noches, los amo…-y arrastrando los pies se dirigía al cuarto que antes ocupaba su mujercita, mientras llevaba a cuestas las cosas que le preparó.

Ya en su dormitorio se lanzó a la acama, la cual todavía permanecía intacta desde que se casaron, todo estaba casi igual a como lo era hace unos seis meses más o menos. Muchos recuerdos abarcaron por su mente, desde sus días de peleas y discusiones, cuando eran buenos amigos, sus charlas, los siguientes besos, su primera vez, ahí en esa misma cama fue donde crearon a su hijo, esa era su cómplice de las veces que dejaban sus pasiones salir a flote y demostrarlo de forma carnal, recordó como él se escapaba cada noche para dormir con ella, y más de una vez llegaron más allá de besos y caricias, más de una vez la hizo suya, más de una vez se perdió en su piel, es su aroma, en sus suspiros. Innumerables recuerdos lo acudían mientras se acurrucaba en sus sábanas, y aunque era su cama de soltera, no era lo mismo.

"Si tú no estás, no es lo mismo, no tengo tu calor, ni los ruiditos que haces cuando caes profanamente dormida, ni tus cabellos molestándome en el rostro al despertar, ni tu perfume, ni tus suspiros llamándome en sueños…te extraño Akane…" pensaba con pesar, mientras un fuerte estornudo lo visitó, arrugo el ceño al recordar que por culpa del maldito resfriado estaba donde estaba, y abrazando más fuerte la almohada poco a poco el sueño lo alcanzó.

…

Akane estaba igual, lo extrañaba, lo quería a su lado, su aroma, su calor, sus fuertes brazos brindándole amor, cariño, protección. Esa agradable sensación cuando entre sueños refregaba su nariz en su cuello, sus caricias mañaneras en su abdomen, su voz dulce hablándole a su hijo, contándole historias sin sentido, y dándole suaves besos a la par. Extrañaba hasta sus ronquidos, y eso ya era mucho decir. Pero era por el bien de su bebe, y ella como madre debía velar primero por su bienestar, solo serían unas noches hasta que se recuperara, sabía que no le costaría mucho era un hombre muy fuerte. Suspiro largamente y se cubrió con más insistencia con las sábanas estando de costado, presentía que esa sería una noche muy fría.

…

-Akane! déjame entrar!-decía del otro lado un Ranma mientras estaba sentado en el pasillo y apoyando la espalda en la puerta, con cara de sufrido, ya llevaba tres noches durmiendo en su vieja habitación, y no lo soportaría una noche más, necesitaba dormir a su lado.

-Ranma puede que aún estés resfriado!-decía sin dar indicios de querer abrirle la puerta.

-Pero desde ayer que no estornudo! y ya tengo buen color! …Akane, te extraño…a ambos…déjame entrar…-pedía con voz queda, haciendo mermar la solidez de la peliazul. Ranma al ver que no conseguía destruir su determinación, y completamente dispuesta a dormir en su cuarto hoy, dijo algo que estaba seguro que distraería su atención-Sabes…ya tengo los nombres para nuestro hijo o hija, estoy seguro que te gustarán…

Pero apenas y termino de decir la última palabra que sintió como la puerta se abría de sopetón yéndose de espaldas.

-De verdad?-preguntaba radiante la chica tras abrir la puerta del dormitorio, captó como una masa de músculos tostada y tranza negra aterrizaba en la duela, pero haciendo voto de su rapidez inigualable vio como esa misma masa se movía por el cuarto para aterrizar en la cama y cubrirse con las sábanas- Ranma!-demandó con los brazos en la cintura y ceño fruncido.

-De aquí no me muevo!-decía cubierto hasta la nariz hecho bolita en la cama, solo se distinguían sus azules ojos y parte de su negra cabellera.

-Ranma salte de la cama…-decía con una tenue sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro, era tan infantil algunas veces, era tierno, lo vio negar con la cabeza y hacer más fuerza en el agarre.-Esta bien, puedes volver al cuarto, supongo que ya estas mejor…

Akane juraría que se visualizaba una enorme sonrisa debajo de las sábanas.

Se descubrió, y procediendo a sentarse corrió las sábanas dándole palmaditas al colchón del lado de ella invitándola a que se recostara a su lado, observándose ahora perfectamente su radiante sonrisa.

-Ven y acuéstate a mi lado…-decía mientras la veía radiante.

Ella solo agrandó su sonrisa y a paso lento se acercó a la cama y se recostó en sus brazos, se acurrucó en ellos y al fin en tres días volvió a sentirse plena. Ya ambos abrazados y disfrutando de la compañía del otro ella se atrevió a hablar.

-Perdóname por no dejarte dormir aquí, pero temía que me contagiaras, no sabes cuánto te extrañe…

-Y yo pequeña…y no te preocupes, ahora por fin todo vuelve a ser como debe ser…-expresó feliz mientras se dejaba inundar por el aroma que desprendían sus cabellos y su piel.

-Y dime, cuáles eran los nombres que pensaste?

-Yumi si es niña, belleza y razón, lo que significa que será una niña hermosa e inteligente, y si es niño Takeshi, fuerza, valentía, guerrero, lo que significa que será un niño fuerte y con espíritu luchador-explico con calma mientras hacía suaves caricias en su piel.

-Son preciosos…-dijo ella con una linda sonrisa mientras buscaba sus ojos.

-De verdad te gustan? -la vio asentir-los pensé en mis noches en tu cuarto, ambos pensando en ti…-expreso con dulzura mientras le correspondía la mirada y acariciaba con ternura sus cabellos-cada uno me recuerda a ti de alguna forma, tiene tu personalidad.

-Oh Ranma…como puede ser que cada día te ame más?-dijo derretida de amor por él.

-De eso se trata pequeña, que nunca me dejes de amar, así como yo, que cada día estoy más y más prendado de ti…-y la beso con sutileza en sus rosados y suaves labios.

Tras terminar la muestra de afecto, ella aclaró- Entonces así será, sus nombres serán Yumi o Takeshi según el caso.

-Me parece genial, tú qué opinas bebe? Papi extraño también dormir a tu lado…-como respuesta recibió una patadita, provocando que ambos agrandaran su sonrisa- creo que está de acuerdo…-dijo suavemente a la par que acariciaba el vientre, a la vez no despegaba sus pupilas de las achocolatadas de su mujer, obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza, unas lagrimillas quisieron escaparse por ahí, las emociones las inundaban y su estado de sensibilidad seguía presente, igual dominó sus emociones y solo lo beso para luego proceder a recostarse en su hombro.

-Buenas noches Ranma…te amo-murmuro feliz de estar con sus dos grandes amores.

-Buenas noches Akane…yo los amo a los dos…-y tras plantarle un beso en la coronilla se dispuso a dormir a su lado, ya con el problema del nombre resuelto y feliz al lado de ambos.

Continuará…

* * *

Regreeeeee!n_n,Hola tanto tiempo!:D, los extrañe!TT_TT, pues si volví y espero no tener que volver a tomarme tanto tiempo, la verdad es que el tiempo pasa muy rápido, al menos en mi mundo, no puedo creer que ya haga casi 7 semanas desde mis retirada temporal. Pero bueno lo bueno es que regrese con ganas de seguir compartiendo con ustedes de mis historias, no podré hacerlo con la misma frecuencia ya que el semestre no acaba y aún tengo cosas que hacer pero bueno, aunque no actualizare con la misma frecuencia que de un principio intentare que tengan de mi al menos dos o tres actualizaciones por semana de los cuatro fic que llevo en curso.

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capi de las cosas por la que tienen que atravesar estos padres primerizos. Ojala les guste como quedo, aún tengo duda de los nombres, pero me quería basar en su significado, que tuvieran que ver con los que plasme, bueno muchas gracias a todos por seguir el fic! agradezco de ya sus comentarios!:)

Rya16: Hola!n_n, pues sip a la pobre ya no le quedan, es que con tanto dulce demasiado aguantaron, jeje, pero igual su Ranmita la amara aunque tenga unos kilos de más, son un par de tiernos!jeje, bueno ojala te haya gustado el capi!muchas gracias por comentar y por la paciencia!:) nos leemos un beso grande!

Mary: Hola amiga!n_n, ay si el pobre la sufrió, era para matarlo al buen doctor, peor bueno al final a él todo se le perdona, jeje, en este capi al pobre tampoco lo hice pasar muy bien, eso básicamente se debe a que hay que equiparar todo lo que Akane sufrirá en la sala de parto, jaja, igual al final siempre le doy su merecida recompensa, ;P, bueno ojala te haya gustado como quedo el capi!nos leemos un beso grande!

Amarilis666: Hola!n_n, ay la verdad te soy sincera, yo hasta ahora no he vivido esa experiencia, para hacer el fic me he basado en lo que he oído y visto de las embarazadas de mi familia y conocidos, además de que he leído sobre el tema, pero no puedo hablar por experiencia personal, pero por lo que se es tal cual, una se hago en un vaso de agua, supongo que debe ser similar cuando a mí me da un ataque de histeria por cualquier pavada, mi madre me decía cuando me pasaba eso que estaba sensible y prefería dejarme sola con mis conflictos de existencia, jaja. Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capi, y me deja re feliz que te traiga recuerdos tan gratos como imagino son los de llevar a tu hijo en tu vientre, bueno muchas gracias por comentar!:), nos leemos en la próxima! Un beso grande!

Own Son: Hola! Bueno si el tema del cuerpo para una mujer siempre es muy conflictivo, siempre buscándonos el defecto y queriendo modificarlo un poco más o un poco menos, pero con esa revolución hormonal y viendo como los kilos se te vienen encima…uuuuffff…es mortal! Bueno me alegro que te haya gustado el capi!ojala este te guste igual! Gracias por comentar!:) nos leemos en la próxima un beso!

Bry: Hola!n_n, ay amiga si lo se el pobre de tofú si no se pone las pilas hará que Kasumi llegue a los cuarenta, y ahí si que no deja descendencia ni pidiéndoselo al papa, je, peor bueno, a pesar de que a Ranma no le fue bien, al final tuvo su recompensa el pobre, ;P, bueno ojala te haya gustado como quedo el capi, en este lo hice sufrir un poco a Ranma, pero es que me encanta su actitud de cachorro mojado, jaja, bueno nos leemos pronto!y gracias por dejar tus comentarios!:) feliz de la vida intentare seguir sanando ese corazoncito!:D, besos!

D: Hola!n_n, ay me dejaste alucinando con que realizarías un dibujo de una escena de mis fic!*-*, ay ojala la hagas y me la muestres!que lindo sería!\o/, yo aunque me doy un poco de maña con el dibujo no soy muy buena, pero que genial que a ti se te de con facilidad, es una hermosa cualidad!n_n. Bien volviendo al fic, me alegra pila que te haya gustado. Si sin duda ambos son un amor! Ambos se apoyan mutuamente y se sacan adelante entre ellos, como debe ser en cualquier pareja (pero lamentablemente no es así siempre:( ) pero hablemos mejor de cosas lindas, Ranma es un amor!jaja, al pobre lo hice sufrir un poco pero al final se gano su recompensa!;), bueno ojala este capi te guste también! gracias por comentar!:) Nos leemos en la próxima hermosa! cuídate mucho! ah! y comprendo tu punto de vista, cuando uno más necesita concentrarse en los estudios más se dispersa, jaja, y bueno consecuencias de la presión!;), jeje.

Nekokastillo: Hola!n_n, sip sin duda sería un problema para ella, con esa ansiedad y sin su marido indispuesto…jeje, pero bueno al final solucionaron el problema, je ;P, ojala te haya gustado el capítulo! Nos leemos en la próxima! Y gracias por comentar!:), saludos!

Reiki: Amigaaa!me leíste la mente con este capi!jaja, era justo lo que tenía en mente! definitivamente debemos estar conectadas de alguna manera!;), me alegro pila que te haya divertido el capi anterior, ojala este te saque alguna sonrisa, la verdad no se si soy buena con esto del humor(aquí entre nos contando chistes por ejemplo soy malísima!jaja, además de que pila de veces olvido como terminan XD), pero con que a alguno le alegre el rato me considero satisfecha, muchas gracias por comentar!:) nos leemos en la próxima Reiki!cuidate mucho! Un beso gigante!

Xandryx: Hola amiga!n_n, pues bueno me alegro pila que te gustara como quedo el capi anterior!ojala este te guste igual, pues si nuestro Ranma sufre un poco a veces pero al fianl no lo dejo infeliz, jaja, bueno amiga muchas gracias por comentar!:) ojala tus cosas hayan regresado a su cauce!nos leemos hermosa un beso grande!

Bueno mis queridos lectores, ahora sí sería todo por hoy! Me despido! Hasta la próxima!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


End file.
